Tears of the Dragon
by A Ai-chan n' Sarit
Summary: AU - Yui is drawn into the book and the results from the start are completely different...spoilers for the series. Yui/Suboshi, Nakago/Soi...*incomplete*
1. Chapter 1

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 1 

Sitting on her knees, the strange book by the title of Shijin Tenchisho lay on the floor in front of Hongou Yui, as she pleaded with her best friend, Yuuki Miaka to try harder to come back to their world. She reminded her friend that they were going to take the citywide exams together and go to high school together. She went on and said that it just wasn't the same without her dear childhood friend around.

Once her pleas reach through, tears of joy sprung to her eyes as she sensed the red light of Suzaku that would return Miaka to her. However, something rather bizarre happened. Instead of a red light, a strange, brilliant blue light emitted from the book. Stunned, she didn't know what to do, as it engulfed her, taking her into the world of the four gods. She closed her eyes, as she braced her body against the encasing blue light that transported her to a strange world. She lay unconscious on the grounds, in a back alley; of what later she would learn was Kutou-koku, the land of the east, protected by the guardian god Seiryuu.

Blinking away the blurry vision from her cyan blue eyes, Yui sat up. 'What? What is this place? What was that light that surrounded me?' She wondered, as she climbed to her feet, tentatively looking around.

Frightened, Yui stared around her. At the moment, she was alone. She didn't know whether to be thankful or afraid. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

Gathering her courage, she stepped out of the small alcove she had appeared in. She realized that if this was the world inside the book, than her friend Miaka could very well still be here. Frantic, she began to comb the streets, crying out for her friend.

"Miaka! Miaka! Where are you...Miaka!" Stumbling down a side street, Yui continued her search for her friend.

The path she took led her into the slummier part of the city of Kutou. Still, she found no sign of Miaka or any living soul. Wrapping her arms around herself, for it was starting to get cold, Yui continued her search. 

She gave a sad smile. She was starting to get hungry. 'That is more like Miaka then me...' Shaking her head, she turned a corner. She blinked. Ahead of her, was a small group of young men. 'Maybe if I ask them, they might know where she is...' Making her decision, Yui slowly walked toward the group.

The leader of the group chuckled when he noticed the approaching and very oddly dressed shorthaired young lass. He leered, as he made a comment to his comrade, "hey, hey, check out the girl. She's cute."

His comrade replied, "oddly dressed, but very cute. Hey miss, why don't you come and play with us, we're very nice."

The group laughed. The two that made their commentaries took off in Yui's direction.

Yui started at the voices coming towards her. She watched as two of the young men came towards her in a rush. Suddenly, she felt frightened. Very frightened. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...' She backed away, preparing to flee.

"Don't run, we only wanna play," The first leered, cat-called. He had a lead ahead of his friend, who was helping in the pursuit of the skimpily dressed Yui, at least by this world's standards. Needless to say, they personally didn't care, less layers of clothes to tear through in order to get what they wanted.

The two finally managed to grab her by the arms and stopped her from running any further.

Yui struggled frantically in the arms of her two assailants. "Stop! Let me go! I need to find my friend! Please!" Yui tried to get away once more, but the two boys had a firm hold on her. "Miaka! Miaka! Help me! Miaka! Where are you?! MIAKA!!"

One bigger of the two young men pinned Yui, as the other one launched a physical, sexual assault-like attack against the helpless young woman.

Her screams seemed to echo through the alleys unheard, until just the sound of flesh being slashed out and blood spurting came to life, as a mysterious shadowed figured lurked just nearby, holding out an arm, with a weapon he was commanding with his mind telekinetically. He was silhouetted against the backdrop of the scene, as he brutally finished off her attackers, before coming over, still partially shaded by the darkness of the alleyway, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Ojousan," he began, he spoke softly. He wanted to earn her trust so that she didn't need to be afraid of him. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Still shivering from the almost rape, Yui stared up at this strange figure. The sun beat down on them, obscuring his features. His voice, however, had a kindness to it. Shakily, she reached out and placed her hand in his. "Hai. I...I'm fine. Arigatou!"

Standing up, Yui brushed the dirt from her uniform. She then looked up. She could see him a lot better now that the sun was no longer in her eyes.

He made note of her unique appearance. He shrugged it off. "Come, let's get out of here, it'll be safer out in the busy streets, ojousan." He took her hand within his and led the way out into the more busy streets of the Kutou capital. He then stopped once they were on the outskirts of the crowd. He turned to her. "You're definitely not from around here, I can tell just by your dress."

Yui blinked, as they were suddenly engulfed with people. She watched in awe as people went from stall to stall, purchasing, trading and what not. She turned to her saviour.

He was about her height, but strong built. He had piercing blue-grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. She smiled. "Hai. I'm not from here. I'm just looking for my friend, Miaka."

The young man blinked in surprise. "No, that name doesn't ring a bell, gomen ne, ojousan." He shrugged his shoulders in a demonstrative helpless gesture.

"That's okay! Oh...I'm being so rude. Especially after helping me! I'm Hongou Yui." Yui stuck out her hand to the young man.

He nodded. "It's okay." Smiling, he placed his hand in hers. "Bu Shunkaku, at your service, Yui-san."

Yui shook his hand warmly. "I'm very please to meet you, Shunkaku. Uhhhh...can you do me a favour? Can you tell me where I am?"

"Where...and without sarcasm right?!" Shunkaku joked dryly. "Because I could tell you that you're in the market place."

Yui rolled her eyes. "Yes, without sarcasm please. I'm aware were in a market place!"

"Hai, hai!!" Shunkaku laughed at her response. "Okay, the imperial capital of Kutou-koku, Tsu-juken, in the prefecture of Hainen."

"Oh." Yui blinked. She looked around. She had NO idea where that was. She thought long and hard, but couldn't come up with a match to that name. 'If I'm in the book, which would suggest I am, since that blue light surrounded me like the red light did before, then I may be in the book again.' Turning to Shunkaku, she asked a question. "Do you know anything about Suzaku? Or Konan?"

Shunkaku made a face at the mention of "Konan" and "Suzaku". He sighed and reluctantly explained their significance to her. "Konan-koku is the country in the south quadrant with Suzaku-seikun as its protector. Suzaku's a large phoenix, from what I've heard, I'm not entirely sure." He then went on to explain Kutou's part. "Like Konan, Kutou has the same type of legend, only we're of the eastern quadrant with Seiryuu-seikun as the ruling god. His avatar is a dragon creature."

Yui listened attentively. She nodded absently. "So...you don't like them then?"

Shunkaku tried not to laugh. "Hai, that's true. Konan is Kutou-koku's bitter enemy. There have been rumours of the appearance of Suzaku No Miko in Konan-koku, now here in Kutou-koku the search for Seiryuu No Miko's begun." He mused. "It seems odd that two Miko's would be appearing at the same time, when the previous ones appeared two hundred and a hundred years prior."

Yui stared, open-mouthed. "Suzaku no Miko? Seiryuu no Miko?" She thought back to the book. While Miaka had journeyed through this strange world, she had been reading her exploits. It had called her Suzaku no Miko. 'Does that mean...I'm Seiryuu no Miko?'

"Uh...Shunkaku? Where is this...Seiryuu no Miko now?"

"We don't know, but I can tell you, she's a girl from another world." 

He studied her appearance for a moment. 'She's quite oddly dressed. She's definitely not from around here. Is it possible that Yui-san is Seiryuu No Miko? I remember Aniki telling me that the Seishi are drawn to the Miko, is it possible that's what happened when I saved her from those hentai-minded thugs?!'

'A girl from another world?' Yui thought to herself. She definitely fit the bill. 'But...do I want that? I just want to find Miaka and go home!'

Shaking her head, she temporarily pushed the thoughts away. "Shunkaku? Is...is there somewhere we can get something to eat? I haven't eaten all day and I'm a little hungry."

"Sure! No problem!! I'm extremely hungry myself! Shit! I didn't get enough to eat earlier!" He complained, smiling. He took her hand. "Come, I know a nice place where to get a good feed."

Yui smiled at his eagerness. "All right. Let's go."

"And a word of advice for you," Shunkaku began. "Stay with me, if people see a girl like you alone...let just say, well, they've got things in mind I'd rather not think about."

Putting aside his morbid slanted advice, he balanced his weapon on his free index finger as the two walked. 'Oh yea, my strength's definitely improving! Man! I loved the way I took out those two bastards, just the blink of an eye! I'm a little better than I thought! Excellent!'

Yui nodded vigorously. She wrapped her arm around Shunkaku's. "I'll stay near. I promise. I have no desire to go through that again."

He nodded. He was quite amazed to find that she had strapped herself on to him so fast. He didn't think much of it, although he would confess that he did find her to be rather attractive, despite the oddities of her appearance. He didn't mind having her body a little close to his, it was rather unique, a different sensation, it had a warming affect on him. He blushed slightly. 

'Damn, I just met her and I'm already attracted to her. Well, she is really cute and polite, though she possess quite a bizarre appearance.' He mused.

With his free hand he continued to play with his strange weapon. 'My ryuuseisui. I know I'm still rather new with it, but I've improved since I got it a couple of years ago. It'll be a while before I'm as strong as Aniki is with his flute.'

Yui looked sideways, finally noticing Shunkaku's weapon. "Shunkaku...what's that thing?" She pointed to his weapon.

"Oh this?!" He replied. "A ryuuseisui, my weapon!"

"Your....weapon? What does it do?" She asked.

Shunkaku blinked. "Uh...what does it do...well, interesting question, right now, it's just used to defend myself and others against the evil that lurks around. Yes, this is the same weapon that took out those bastards."

"Oh." Yui looked at his weapon once again. It was certainly a strange thing. "Its...uhm...interesting."

"Interesting?! It's cool!" Shunkaku exclaimed, taking out part of a nearby wall as part of a demonstration. "See?!"

Yui watched with wide eyes as Shunkaku took out an entire wall with his weapon. "Uh...Shunkaku? Did somebody need that wall?"

"B'eh, probably, don't know for sure," Shunkaku casually shrugged, as his loyal ryuuseisui returned to his side. 

Yui was about to retort, when she looked in front of her. She blinked. There was a boy right in front of her. In his hand, he clutched a flute. She looked from him to Shunkaku. Then back again.

The boy, glaring at Shunkaku, shook his head. "Shun! How many times have I told you not to destroy public property?! Someone could have needed that wall!"

Shunkaku laughed uneasily. "...eto...Aniki...I err...guess..." He looked slightly nervous. He knew it was never a good idea to try and argue with his brother when he was a little more than angry.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Oi. One of these days, you're going to get into trouble, and I won't be there to bail you out!" He finally turned, noticing the girl on his brother's arm. His eyebrow flew up into his hairline. "Forgive me, ojousan. I didn't want to seem rude to you. But Shunkaku can be a bit thoughtless sometimes." He eyed his brother hard. "We'll talk about this later, otouto."

Yui hid a smirk. 'This must be his brother...twins huh? I've never met twins before...' "Its okay. I'm Hongou Yui. Shunkaku was just helping me."

"Really? I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I'm Bu Koutoku. It's a pleasure to met you, Yui-san." He bowed at the waist to her.

Yui blushed. He was so charming! "Likewise, Koutoku-san."

Shunkaku turned to his brother, after having replaced his offending play toy back on his belt. "Ne, Aniki, Yui-san and I were headed to a local teahouse for a bite to eat, wanna come?"

Koutoku sighed. "Are you /still/ hungry?! Okay. Sure. Let's go."

Yui smirked. This was so cute. "Hai. I would love to have you come as well. I've never met twins before."

The place Shunkaku had mentioned earlier to Yui, wasn't that far from where the group had converged into a group of three from a pair. A local merchant proprietor who also ran another bar/tavern in the back alley operated said teahouse. This was more of a family operated business. It attracted more of the decent mind, common folk who were just looking for a nice meal. It was a clean place, no drunkards around, just normal people looking for a meal, as they went about their daily way of life.

Sitting at a table, the group of three waited till there was a menu brought to them.

Turning to Koutoku, Shunkaku asked, "ne, Aniki, you know more about Seiryuu-den no Shijin Tenchisho, right?! Dakedo, Yui-san was asking about the Suzaku one, and I couldn't remember if the two were similar or not."

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. The Shijin Tenchisho that we have is quite similar to that of Suzaku's. They both mention a Miko from another world and Seven Seishi."

Yui listened attentively. "Really? What does it say about the Seiryuu no Miko?"

Koutoku shrugged. He took a sip of tea. "Just that she's from another world and the seven seishi will be drawn to her. That once she has them all gathered, the seishi and the miko would call the god. I don't know that much more. The Emperor would be the one to ask. He has the actually Shijin Tenchisho in his possession."

Placing his cup down, Shunkaku kept his eyes on Yui for a minute, but he would dart them around on occasion just so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach being around her. It wasn't anything pertaining to lust, it was more of an instinctive gut to be around her, to protect her as one of her Seishi. 'It's got to be my imagination got haywire because it's so damned hot out today, but I feel like Yui-san's the destined Seiryuu No Miko. I can't explain why, but I just feel that way, I wonder if Aniki does...'

He eyed his brother.

Koutoku noticed his brother's look. He had a feeling he knew what his brother was thinking. 'She certainly fits the qualifications. She's not from around here that's for certain. Her clothes scream foreigner. Could she be the Miko?' Smiling at Yui, he lowered his left arm. Pulling up his armband, he made a few scratches on his arm.

'Shun-chan...where did you find her?'

Feeling the familiar twitch in his arm, Shunkaku discretely pulled back his own arm cover to see what his brother didn't want to say out loud for Yui to hear. Nodding, he returned, 'Found her in the back alleys being attacked by thugs.'

'What was she doing?'

'Don't know. Wandering.'

Koutoku sighed. 'Didn't you ask her?!'

Shunkaku shrugged. 'I didn't want to press the issue, reasons.'

Koutoku nodded. 'All right. That makes sense. I'm proud of you, otouto. Your thinking for once.'

Shunkaku rolled his eyes, as he didn't scratched in a response. He instead silently fumed mildly to himself. 'Like I don't think otherwise. Che! So nice to know what he thinks of me! Shit.'

He sighed and sipped the last of his tea. He turned his sights back to the attractive foreign girl, Yui. He didn't say anything at first. He thought to himself quietly, 'I don't see any harm in mentioning that she might possibly be the Seiryuu No Miko of Kutou no den.' He cleared his throat. "Ne, Yui-san," he began. "You remember when I mentioned earlier that Kutou still didn't have its Miko when you asked..."

"Yea," Yui replied, sipping from her tea, as she awaited his response.

"Well, for some reason, I feel that you might be Seiryuu No Miko."

Yui turned around and stared at Shunkaku. "You're kidding, right?"

Koutoku shook his head. "He's right, Yui-san. You do fit the circumstances for the arrival of the Miko." He gestured to his brother. "And Shun and I are both Seiryuu Seishi. That very well could be why he found you when he did. The bond between Seishi and Miko is reportedly very strong."

"It's true. That's what my suspicion was after I saved you, Yui-san." Shunkaku added. He felt a slight redness creeping up the back of his neck. He didn't want her to think it was solely because of that. He then continued in the same subject area. "We should head to the imperial court some time..."

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. Its time we introduced ourselves to his Majesty anyway."

"So, you think me being a Seishi will stop my ass from being fried with the local guards?!" Shunkaku queried, with a short nervous laugh.

Koutoku placed his head in his hands in despair. "Why me? Why?" He looked up in misery. "Can't you stay out of trouble for FIVE MINUTES??!!!"

Yui snickered. This was priceless!

"Uh..." Shunkaku scratched the back of his head anxiously. He grinned, his nervousness showing through and very evident. "Uh, well, I think more than five minutes is what I do and besides, I'm not in *that* much trouble."

Koutoku eyed his brother with a pointed glare.

Shunkaku relented. "Fine, so I'm a brat. Sure, I stole some loser's money pouch a couple of days ago but he probably stole it from someone else." He shrugged helplessly.

"SHUNKAKU!!!"

"What?!"

Koutoku buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Yui looked on in amusement. This was great!

"There, there, Aniki," Shunkaku said, patting his brother on the shoulder. "It wasn't as bad as when I killed those three traffickers, sure I could have just tortured them slightly till they ran, but the blood spillage was far more satisfying."

This only made Koutoku sob more.

Yui couldn't help herself any longer. She burst out laughing. 

Koutoku looked up and glared at her. "You have no idea what it's like having a bloodthirsty twin! Its hell! Seiryuu save me!"

"I-I guess not." Yui sighed. 'But I do know what it's like to have parents around who are always busy with work and hardly ever around to help me, it's like I'm living by myself with monetary support all the time without the effort.' She thought sadly.

Shunkaku tilted his head. "Ne, Yui-san, doushitanda? You seem awfully quiet suddenly, what's wrong?" His voice was concern-filled, as he placed a hand on hers. His cobalt blue eyes gazed seriously into her cyan blue ones. "You can tell me...or not, if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Koutoku nodded. He also placed a comforting hand on Yui's. "Only if you feel up to it."

Yui nodded. "Hai...its just...my parents never really cared about me. I was always home alone. I've never...really had anyone except Miaka who cared about me."

Shunkaku took his free hand, placing it on her cheek, brushing back loose strands of her short blond hair. "We understand, Yui-san." He didn't say any more, as he remembered how painful it was when he and his brother lost their parents. 

Yui blinked. She looked deep into Shunkaku's deep blue-grey eyes. She felt herself getting lost in them. Smiling, she placed her hand over his. "Thank you."

Koutoku watched silently. He said nothing. It was obvious to him, his brother was growing attached to her. 'Is it because she may be the Miko? Or another reason?' He wished he knew.

Thankful to see the first signs of the server, Shunkaku intently pointed to five items on the menu for his order. At hearing this, Koutoku massively sweat-dropped, trying to deny with his life that he was related to this bottomless pit for a stomach. The server didn't say anything, as he wrote down the items.

Turning to Yui, the server waited for her order placement. Gazing over the menu, she gave a silent prayer of thanks that she was able to read Kanji. "Uh, well..." 

'This must be Chinese style food okay...so, I'll order something with just vegetables, since you never know with the meat.'

"I'll have a vegetable stir-fry. Arigatou." 

Koutoku ignored his brother. He wasn't related to him. No way in hell! He nodded to the server and indicated his choice.

The server nodded. He left to place the order with the kitchen.

Sitting back, but subtly placing an arm around Yui's waist, since she was close to him, Shunkaku coolly inquired, directing his question at his brother. "Ne, Aniki, how do we get past the guards at the imperial court gates?! Security there's tight as hell."

'Man, is Yui-san cute! I really hope she's single...well, it looks like it.' He blushed slightly at his thoughts and opinions.

Koutoku shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem. We'll just tell them were Seishi to see the Emperor."

"Will it work?" Yui asked. Unconsciously, she leaned closer to Shunkaku. 'He is sooooo dreamy! I hope he likes me...'

"If Aniki thinks so, perhaps." Shunkaku nodded confidently, feeling confidence in his brother's words. He also made note that Yui seemed to be just a little closer to him than before. This didn't bother him one bit. 

'Well, I guess that answers my question! She's definitely available. I'm surprised that someone as cute and adorable as she is, isn't yet nabbed by some other guy, not that it bothers me or anything.'

He discovered that her form seemed to fit very nicely against his. 'Man is this great!' He sighed dreamily. 'She's really nice...I'd love to get to know her better.'

Koutoku hid a smile behind his hand. This was priceless! His brother was infatuated with a girl! 'Its about damn time!'

He looked up when the food arrived. He once again sweat-dropped at the amount of food his brother had ordered. 'Che! Doesn't he ever stop eating?!'

Shunkaku took his chopsticks in hand, well actually in one hand and picked up the rice bowl in the other. Unlike his brother, he didn't eat at a normal human pace, he demolished the contents of the bowl quite quickly.

On the other hand, contrasting his style of eating, Yui in a delicate, lady-like fashion ate her food.

Koutoku kept his eyes on his meal. He knew from past experience that if he watched his brother eat, he'd rapidly grow nauseous.

Yui, unaware of this, raised her eyes from her bowl. She glanced at Shunkaku. Her mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it and began to sweat dropped profusely. She gestured to Shunkaku. "Is he always this hungry?!"

Koutoku shrugged, keeping his eyes on his bowl. "It's normal. He's always like this."

"Reminds me a lot of Miaka. She puts away food like there's no tomorrow." Yui replied with a short laugh, as she continued to slowly finish the first half of her dish, while Shunkaku meanwhile was on his third. She tried not to look in his direction while he ate. Eating with him, for her was comparably as bad as eating with Miaka.

Koutoku shook his head. "I don't think I'd want to meet this Miaka then. One food hog is enough for me, thank you."

"What's enough for you?" Shunkaku asked, looking up from his polished off plate/dish, which was his forth. Placing it down, he crossed the chopsticks over the plate, as an indication that he was done.

Yui could only shake her head in disbelief. 'I never thought there would be someone who ate as much as Miaka.' She answered for Koutoku, who was in the middle of chewing. "He was referring to one bottomless pit for a stomach is enough for him to deal with."

"Oh...I'm not that bad, am I?"

Koutoku swallowed. "No comment." He turned to Yui. "Do you have a place to stay for the night? It's a bit late to head to the palace tonight. We can head there in the morning if you'd like."

Yui swallowed. She shook her head. "No. You two are the first I've encountered here. I...I don't know anyone else."

"Stay with us. Use my bed, I'll share my brother's." Shunkaku volunteered before his brother could make the placement of any for of protests.

"Arigatou." Yui responded, still only now halfway through her dish.

Koutoku nodded. "All right then. We'll take you home with us. It's not the biggest place, but it's big enough for us, I think."

"It's just nice to know I at least have a place to rest for the night." Yui replied, placing down her chopsticks for a minute. 'I never realized how much there was on this plate.' She eyed Shunkaku. 'Maybe he'll want the last bit.'

"Ne, Yui-san, you going to finish that?!" Shunkaku asked, proving her hypothesis to be right.

"No, you can have it." She pushed the plate in his direction.

"Arigatou, Yui-san!" Shunkaku took her bowl and began to devour what was left in the bowl.

Koutoku groaned. 'Why me?! Why hast thou forsaken me, Seiryuu?!'

Shunkaku looked up at his brother. He didn't say anything, as he had a mouth full of food, but his expression was enough to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just devour your food, Shunkaku."

Scowling in response, he finished the remains of the dish and placed it back down. Sitting back, he made himself comfortable, placing his arm back down around Yui's waist, without saying anything, since he recalled he wouldn't encounter any objections from her. He just hoped that maybe she did like him and just wasn't being nice.

'It would be nice if she did, after all, I...shit...I already like her and I met her, how long ago?!'

Yui gave a small smile. She felt Shunkaku put his arm around her. She unconsciously leaned into him. She felt safe with him around.

Koutoku rolled his eyes. 'Geez...do I have to put up with these two all night?! Seiryuu help me!'

Shunkaku grinned in satisfaction. 'Hey, I could grow to like this! I have no objections at all! And I love the way she fits perfectly against my body...' He sighed in pure contentment. 'Though I like her...I'm almost afraid to admit it to her...I wonder if she feels the same way as me?' He found himself pondering.

After paying with the pouch of money he swiped from another thief, Shunkaku stood up, with Yui attached next to him.

Yui sighed. She was still a bit scared from not knowing where or why she was here. But she felt better with the twins near. Especially Shunkaku.

Koutoku stood. He beckoned to the two. "Come on, Yui-san. It's this way. It's not far from here."


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 2 

Shunkaku let his brother lead the way to the small hovel that the two shared. To describe it, picture a small room, just a normal room, place a pair of tiny beds there and a table. That's about what this place looked like, tiny and cramped, but in the city, it was pretty good, much better than having to sleep out on the streets. Inside, it was fairly clean, well, clean to the degree that it was at least tidy and there was nothing lying around. Nonetheless however, there was a good amount of dust that heavily laced most items and the floor, despite being swept seemed to keep a lot of dirt on it, it accumulated it and wouldn't let it get cleaned. But, it was dry and the only real pest were a few insects that would come around looking for a place to rest or something, no real mouse or rodent problem existed for the two.

The hovel, or rather cramped living quarters that the twins had acquired was behind a tavern, near some other city housing projects. There were no trees, just barren cement, gravel and stone buildings with thatch or wood-based roofs. Plant life was scarce in these parts. To even try and grow something like that would be in vain since no real plant life would thrive. In order for that to happen, the place would have to be near the outskirts of the capital near some open land, which hopefully hadn't yet been cleansed by Kutou's army by the order of the emperor.

Yui walked next to the twins as they entered the small hovel. She entered slowly, looking around her. 'They...live here?! But its so small...how can two young men live in such a small place?!' She felt her heart constrict at the thought. If they had to live in a place like this, what difficulties did they have making a living? 'Of course...Shunkaku mentioned stealing a purse...' Yui bit her lip, to keep herself from saying anything. It was sad, to think that these two had to steal just to survive.

Koutoku followed behind Yui and his brother. Going to an oil lamp, he lit it, allowing a bright, cheery light to fill the room. Placing the lamp on the table, he smiled. "It's not much, but it's ours, right Shun-chan?"

Shunkaku nodded affirmatively. "Hai, Aniki." Sitting down after indicating for Yui to take a seat, he quipped, "at least it's a place to stay, it's better than having to fend off the elements." He sat down on one of the other chairs.

"It's...nice. Cozy." Yui replied, taking the seat Shunkaku indicated.

The wick of the oil-based lantern flickered in the otherwise dim room, casting shadows over the width of the room, giving it a less than quaint homely feel to it. Contrary, it didn't bother either of the twins, since they were completely adapted to this. Gazing over at Yui, who was partially shaded, Shunkaku noted a change in her features. The shadows over her face made her look almost older, transforming her from being merely a really adorable young woman to being almost something of a mystical maiden with a unique beauty that surpassed the rest. He sighed, keeping his eyes on her. They didn't drink in anything perverse, just what she appeared to be on the surface.

'Is it my imagination, or does she for some reason look a hell of a lot more adorable in this light?! No.' He chastised himself. 'I shouldn't be thinking about her like that, after all, she's the miko, or at least is destined to be, so I can't be thinking about her like this, I need to respect her as a person. But I will admit, she is gorgeous...but, no other thoughts should plague my mind other than what kind of person she is...'

Yui sighed. She didn't really noticed Shunkaku staring at her. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was worried about Miaka. 'Where could she be? Is she back in our world, safe? Or is she still here? I have to find her!'

Gazing off into space, she never noticed how late it was. The light outside had gradually given way to darkness.

Koutoku, sitting in his chair across from Yui and Shunkaku, took out his flute. He always played right before going to bed. It helped to calm his overactive brother. 

Placing the delicate reed instrument to his lips, he closed his eyes and began to play a sweet lullaby. The same song he used to play for his brother when they were very small.

Coming up to the surface from his ocean of thoughts, Shunkaku glanced over in his brother's direction. "Aniki," he muttered incoherently under his breath, as his body soulfully drank in the soothing melodic music that emitted from his brother's flute. Sighing calmly, he sat back in his chair, feeling just a bit of the heat jumping from the lantern.

This particular piece, despite being serene and tranquil, Shunkaku always found it to be the saddest of his brother's music. He swallowed in an unconscious reflexive action. 'Of all his songs, this is his most depressing, but yet, the most beautiful.'

He had subtly turned his blue-grey eyes from Yui when his brother had begun to play and they remained as such.

Koutoku continued to play the sweet, but sad music. It too, reminded him of things he wished he could forget. That was when a wicked little idea came to his mind. He was quite aware of his brother's growing infatuation with Yui-san.

Deciding to help his brother along, he changed the tempo of the song. Taking a deep breath, he started to play the strands of a popular dance number. It was quite popular among the young people at various dances during the year. It was lively and upbeat, yet didn't assault the eardrums like so many others did. Hopefully, his brother would get the idea. While playing, he gave his brother a look. It clearly stated, 'Ask her to dance!'

Picking up that certain pointed look that came his way, Shunkaku immediately cast his eyes on the other direction. He knew all too well what his brother was doing. This made him all the more nervous. Sure he really liked Yui, but he was still nervous, fearing that he might encounter rejection from her if he made too many advances on her in one day. 

He bit his lip pensively. 'I know my brother's trying to help me, but shit, I'm only getting twice as nervous, it's doing nothing for me. I...I couldn't ask her to, I'm scared shitless. I don't know if she would or not...' He slowly brought his eyes over to hers, which were seemingly drawn automatically to his.

Yui was a bit surprised at Koutoku's sudden change in music. She had been enjoying the soothing sounds of the previous song.

'Even though I've never heard this before...it sounds fun!' She noticed that Shunkaku was watching her. She turned her face towards him. Immediately, her eyes met his. She swallowed. It was suddenly getting awfully hot in here.

Noticing that the music just kept getting livelier, she decided to go for it. 'What the hell...' 

"This music is just so...exciting! I've never heard anything like it before!" She smiled at Shunkaku. "It's for dancing, right? Do...do you think you could teach me?"

'Damn, is it my damned imagination again, or is it _really_ getting hot in here?' Shunkaku wandered, feeling a rising heating sensation in his back and neck. He gulped. He hadn't expected her to even ask him. 'Man, are all the girls from the other world this aggressive? I don't know if I could handle another one!'

His throat went dry for a minute. 'Oh man! I don't know how much longer I can act nice with her. My brother's trying to move this too fast and to make things even more complicated, she's not like the ones from here! Eeep!'

Holding out his hand to her, he finally replied. "H-hai, Yui-san. I'll be happy to teach you." He quickly added to himself for his own benefit. 'If I can remember how...'

Yui blinked. She hadn't actually thought he'd go for it. 'Okay, Yui...you're the one who opened your big mouth in the first place!' 

Smiling sweetly, she took his hand and stood up. She hadn't really noticed before, just how strong his hand was. She swallowed. 'Oh man...what have I gotten myself into?!'

With her hand in his, Shunkaku took a minute to savour the feel of her touch against his. Her skin felt warm and soft against his. 'Crap. I hope she has some idea on how to dance because I'm totally clueless. But then again, it's a chance to be near her, get to know her better before she becomes deeply involved with her duties as Miko. This may be my only chance, I should make the most of it. If I don't, I might not have another chance to be alone with her, or even have personal time with her.'

He inhaled before doing anything. His stomach felt tight and cramped suddenly. 'Yep, I'm as nervous as hell, let's just hope she doesn't really notice it.'

Just standing in place for a minute, with her hand in his, gave Shunkaku to think for a minute before making the first step. 'Maybe one of the more traditional ones...'

Taking her close in, he decided to wing it, praying that he wouldn't trip over his own two feet in the process.

Yui blinked up at Shunkaku. She felt...strange all of a sudden. She had been to dances before, with Miaka. Miaka, mainly because of the food. Yui had danced with a couple guys before, but it was never very enjoyable.

This however, was. She swallowed reflexively. Allowing Shunkaku to pull her closer, she put her arm around his neck. She looked up into his eyes. She never noticed just how a deep blue-grey his eyes were. Like a stormy sea.

"I'm ready."

Shunkaku inhaled thoughtfully. "Okay, I might as well tell you, I don't know a damn thing about this...I'm just going to try and wing it..." He blushed sheepishly. 'Okay, have I just put my foot in my mouth as usual?!'

Yui grinned. "That's okay. I'm not very good either."

Shunkaku exhaled in relief. "Good, so if I trip over my own feet, you won't mind?!"

Yui snickered. "No...just try not trip over mine!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare."

Yui grinned. "Okay. Then let's go!"

Leading his lovely lady in an attempt at one of the traditional dances, Shunkaku completely winged it, with the exception of a few steps he remembered. The rest was all based purely on improvisation. He didn't mind, plus Yui made a good dance partner. 'Maybe I should have tried to actually participate when Aniki dragged me to those damned dances out in the market place, it's not as boring as it seems, well, it's boring when you've got no one to swing with to the music.'

Neither he nor she had noticed but once the music caught up with them, it blanketed them, embracing the pair. They hadn't noticed the dimming of the lantern, the fading of the flickering wick.

Koutoku allowed the lively music to take him as well as the young couple. He was aware, however lightly, of the fact it was getting very late. Opening his eyes, he noticed the lantern about to go out. 

He stopped playing at that point. He shook his head. 'Where did the time go?!' Looking up, he noticed the two were still dancing. He smirked. 

"Ahem. I hate to break this up, but we need to get some rest. Dawn comes early."

Both Shunkaku and Yui looked up, startled. He blinked, finally noticing that Koutoku firstly had stopped playing and secondly the dimming of the light. Looking at Yui, the two blushed slightly. 

'I can't believe I didn't notice anything except her...' Shunkaku mused. He still stood next to her, very closely. Taking her hand, he encased it in his. 'Her eyes, I never notice that they were this beautiful.' He sighed contently. He then found himself, asking himself, 'should I kiss her or not...I mean...I don't want to scare her or anything...'

Koutoku shook his head. 'I got nobody to blame but myself. I was the one to push them together. Kuso! I ain't gonna get any sleep tonight! He'll be talking about her all night now! Che!' Getting up, he took the lantern with him. He went outside to dispose of the oil and put some fresh in.

Yui was a bit startled when Shunkaku had moved a little away. She finally realized that the music had stopped. She hadn't even noticed it playing, she was so caught up in her partner's eyes.

When Koutoku left, they were plunged into almost total darkness. She swallowed. "Th...Thank you, Shunkaku. I had a wonderful time..." She swallowed again. Would he kiss her? Part of her wished he would. But another part of her was a bit scared at the prospect.

'God, she's even more beautiful under just the light of the moon.' Shunkaku thought, brushing back hair from her face and resting a hand on her cheek, still wondering if he should or shouldn't kiss her. Deciding to go for it, he inhaled anxiously. Placing his free hand behind her back, he drew her in close, pressing his lips against hers, hoping that she wouldn't hate him for it.

Yui closed her eyes when she felt Shunkaku's lips touch hers. She was a bit frightened at first. But he was nothing like those thugs in the alley. He was so sweet and kind to her. 

When his lips met hers, she practically melted. It felt...wonderful. Like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Part of her said, stop, this isn't right. Ignoring that part of her brain, she put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in return.

'WOOHOO!!' Was Shunkaku's only thought when he got the response from Yui. He silently sighed in utter contentment. 'Excellent! I didn't think that she would!' He felt the quickening of his pulse. He couldn't hear anything else, just the pure silence of the moment. He couldn't feel anything else, except her body fitting in against his. Even the aroma of her perfume, or rather soap that she used to wash was the only thing that invaded his nasal senses.

'I wish I could stay like this forever with her...'

Koutoku sighed. He finished cleaning and re-lighting the lantern. Stepping back inside, he almost dropped the lantern in shock. 'Man...that boy works fast! Kuso!' "Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting you two or anything...."

Shunkaku, embarrassed pulled away from Yui suddenly.

Yui looked up at Koutoku's entrance. She stepped away from Shunkaku, blushing furiously. 'What's gotten into me?! I just met this guy and I'm lip locking him!' Swallowing, she tried to smile at Koutoku. "Is everything okay?"

Koutoku smirked. "Hai, Yui-san. Everything is fine. I think we should all get ready for bed. It's late and we have to get up early tomorrow. Shun-chan and I have some work to do before we can take you to the Palace." He indicated the two beds. "You can take the one by the window. Shun and I will share the other one." He eyed his brother, making sure he knew he wasn't going to tolerate any arguments.

Shunkaku nodded and moved a bit away from Yui. Unconsciously he brought his hand to touch his lips. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it. He turned to Koutoku. "What do we need to do, Aniki?"

Koutoku shook his head. "We forget work so easily...Remember? We promised to help Zhao-san unload his new shipment. We have to be there at dawn."

Shunkaku groaned. "Ugh, fine."

Koutoku shook his head. "You're forgetting, we promised him over a week ago we'd help. We can't go back on our word, Shun."

"I know, I know, Aniki. We won't, I just hate the thought that it's in the morning and not during the day." Shunkaku admitted. "But if we got to, we've got to."

"Good."

Yui grinned. "Oh...uhm...if you guys are going to work, then, maybe I should just go to the palace by myself. I don't want to interrupt you from anything you have to do..."

Shunkaku paled slightly. "Yui-san! That's not going to happen! I'm not going to let you! Didn't I tell you earlier that it's not a particularly good idea to be alone here in the city, even if you are in a crowd?!"

"H...Hai...But...I don't want to impose on you..."

Koutoku shook his head. "It's no bother, Yui-san. Shun's right. The city is no place for a young girl alone. It won't take us long. If you want, you can come with us. That way, we can leave as soon as Shun and I are done."

Yui nodded her reply.

"Yui-san, please, it's okay if you come with us. Zhao-san's wife might have breakfast made at that time, maybe you can stay with her until Aniki and I are done helping." Shunkaku suggested.

"Okay. That sounds nice. Only if I won't be an imposition..."

Koutoku sighed. "Of course not, Yui-san! It's no problem! Zhao-san's wife always has breakfast ready for the workers. It won't be a problem."

Shunkaku sighed contently at the thought of Zhao-san's wife's homemade breakfast. "Ah man, she makes the best breakfast around..."

"Bu Shunkaku! Get a hold of yourself! I won't have you making an idiot of yourself again! Keep the drool content to a minimum this time!" Koutoku snapped.

Shunkaku crossed his arms and glared indignantly at his brother. "It's not my fault she makes such great food! And no, I don't drool, so there! Hmph!"

Yui hid a smile under her hand. This was cute.

"Oh yes you do! The last time we were there, I had to put a bucket under your chin so you wouldn't flood the place!"

"Aniki, that's a lie and you know it!"

"Well...an exaggeration. But not by much! So tone it down!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!"

Koutoku eyebrow went to his hairline. "Oh no?"

Yui snickered. This was just so cute!

Shunkaku placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm not! And it's not my fault I eat so much, so there. Hmph."

Koutoku rolled his eyes.  
  
Shunkaku ignore his brother and turned to Yui. "Make yourself comfortable on the bed by the window. Don't worry, despite how much of a hovel this is, there aren't any rodents, it's tolerable!" He smiled sincerely at her. 

Nodding, Yui stretched back, heading for the rather small bed over where Shunkaku had indicated. Upon seeing just how insignificant the size of this thing was, she wondered how the pair would be able to even share one between the two of them.

Koutoku nodded, turning to the other bed. He mildly sweat-dropped. 'Oi...how are we gonna fit on that thing?!'

Shunkaku also mildly sweat-dropped. 'Damn, these beds were barely big enough for one, how the hell are the two of us going to share one?!' He looked up at his brother and shrugged helplessly.

Koutoku grinned ruefully. "Uh...you first."

Eyeing the bed, Shunkaku sighed in resignation. 

'Looks like I'm not going to be sleeping at all tonight. Let's just hope that the emperor is nice and let's the Seishi stay at the imperial court them hopefully I'll be able to catch some shut eye.' He thought in desperate hope, lying down and trying to leave a good half of the puny bed surface for his brother to lie on.

Koutoku sighed. He bent down and lies next to his brother. He scooted over, so he was almost off the bunk. He grinned at his brother. "See? Not so bad..."

Shunkaku groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can't even get comfortable." He whined.

"So? And you think I can?!"

"I'm not saying you can."

"Good."

"Hmph."

"I want to but I can't, because you're spilling over on to my half of the bed Aniki!" Shunkaku whined, jabbing an elbow against his brother's ribs. "I'm being shoved into a tight crevice here and it's making sleep impossible!!" He whined. Pouting, he tried to push Koutoku over ever so slightly.

Koutoku glared. He pushed his brother back over to his side. "Shut up! I ain't hoggin' the bed!" He smacked his brother on the nose. "Now shut up and go to sleep!"

"WAH! Don't hit me! I ain't done nothing! Quit abusing me! I don't deserve it, Aniki! I thought you cared about me!!!!" Shunkaku whined and cried, rubbing his poor pain-filled nose that his brother had smacked.

Koutoku sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and we have to get up early. Can we please go to sleep now?"

"Only if you quit hogging my side of the bed." Shunkaku retorted with a tone of indignation.

"I'm not hogging your side of the bed!"

"Good." Shunkaku replied succinctly, shifting his position so he could try and sleep, despite the very cramped conditions that he was shoved into for this night's sleep. 'I wish I could be in my bed, it would have been nice.'

Shortly a while thereafter, he managed to find the right groove to sink into and at least get a restless sleep. That was better than nothing at all at this particular point in time was.

Yui lay quietly in her bed, staring up at the sky through the window. She watched the stars for a long time. The twins had finally fallen asleep. She had smiled at there banter. It reminded her of herself and Miaka.

At the thought of her friend, she frowned. She needed to find her. She could be in trouble. Knowing Miaka, she would be!

'I hope she's safe..' was her last thought before sleep claimed her.

The city that was once engulfed in the seemingly eternal embrace of the night, slowly was released into the warming dawn of morning as the sun rolled up over the eastern horizon. Lighting up the city, it chasing away the pests that lurked in the night back to their hidey-holes, made the streets just a little safer to walk and brought life back to the sleeping city. Venders slowly began to set-up for another day's business. The empty lanes of the market place soon filled with many people, all dressed for another day.

In the back door hovel that the twins shared, a lame-duck Shunkaku groaned. He was partially trapped under Koutoku, who in turn was trapped under his brother. 

'Great, no wonder I feel like I didn't get any sleep last night, I didn't get any room to myself. I feel like hell. I bet ten to one that Aniki's not going to be feeling the greatest either. I mean, if I didn't get any sleep, well scratch that. I mean, if I didn't sleep very much the odds are he didn't sleep much either.' Shunkaku reasoned, hearing his brother groan.

Koutoku groaned loudly. He felt like shit. He opened his eyes and stared at his brother. For a moment, he had no idea who his brother was. That was how screwed up his mind was. Shaking his head, he groaned again. "Remind me to have us get bigger beds..."

"No, better yet, not to share a bed again," Shunkaku suggested. He sat up, feeling stiffness consume his body and muscles.

"Agreed."

Yui slowly awoke from a sound sleep. She stretched luxuriously. She felt great! She blinked, placing her hand over her eyes to block out the bright sun. She looked up, noticing the twins up. "Good morning, boys! Isn't it a lovely day?!"

Shunkaku looked up. "Kill me."

"Not unless she kills me first!"

Yui blinked. She looked from brother to brother. "Was it something I said?"

Shunkaku nodded vigorously. "Yes, you're too perky! Sure you got a good night's sleep. Meanwhile, we're cramped over on the other bed, I don't think I'll ever be the same." He finished sadly with a long drawn out sigh.

Yui looked up, sadness creeping into her visage. "Oh, Shunkaku! Koutoku! Gomen nasai!!! I never wanted you two to be uncomfortable!"

Shunkaku held up his hands. "Hey, hey, Yui-san, it's okay! We didn't think our beds were that small, right, Aniki?!"

"Of course not! It wasn't your fault, Yui-san!" Koutoku exclaimed.

Yui sniffed. "Are you sure?"

Taking a hand to Yui's face and gingerly stroking her cheek, Shunkaku nodded. "Hai. It wasn't your fault at all."

Yui smiled. She placed her hand over Shunkaku's. "Thank you."

Koutoku rolled his eyes. It was even worse in the daytime than it was at night.

Gazing intently into her cyan blue eyes, Shunkaku found himself getting lost in the intoxicating, seductive depths that they reached. He didn't mind being lost in them because he knew he would find something eventually. 

'Her eyes, they're so beautiful, limpid pools of water that are infinite in their depths. I could gaze into hers all day...'

Yui gazed up at Shunkaku, his eyes wide as hers. She didn't think that she had ever seen eyes so blue...they really were like the ocean...that deep blue. They were stormy and wild, just like Shunkaku himself.

Yui swallowed. Reaching out, she moved a stray lock of his blonde hair out of his eyes. His hair was so silky. Like satin. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it.

Koutoku groaned. 'Not again...Oi.'

Her touch against his face, pure heaven. Shunkaku sighed contently, he enjoyed just having the gentle breeze-like brush of her touch over his flesh. 'She's got the hands of a goddess, such smooth, soft skin, so delicate. They contrast her eyes so beautifully. She's a walking melody. Her eyes, mysterious, so gorgeous, enticingly seductive.'

He moved his hand from her cheek slowly, gently caressing her skin, till he reached the back of her head. 'Her hair, woven satin. She is truly a unique beauty, there's no one like her.' 

He leaned forward, placing his lips next to her ear, he whispered, "Yui-san, you're really beautiful." 

Yui blushed a deep crimson at Shunkaku's words. No one had ever called her beautiful before. At school, the boy's had never really interested her. She had always been so concerned with her studies. 

But here, it was different. She didn't have any of that to worry about. She could allow herself to feel these emotions.

Reaching up, she allowed herself the luxury of running her fingers through his hair. It was just as luxurious and soft as she had thought it would be.

Koutoku turned his head, stifling a gagging reflex. If he didn't get out of there soon, his entire meal from last night was going to make an unscheduled reappearance. 

The scent of her deodorant or the soap cleanser that Yui used had a seductive intoxicating affect on Shunkaku. The scent invaded his senses. It drove him into a state of ecstasy. He sighed, inhaling the wondrous scent. 

Her touch, it was so gentle, it could soothe even the most enraged beast. It could even possibly subdue the overactive Shunkaku. 

'Well, I'm all hers! I hereby surrender to the fair maiden Yui!'

Feeling ecstatic, and not knowing why, Yui closed her eyes, feeling the closeness of Shunkaku. This was pure heaven, to be near him like this. She felt as if she could stay like this forever. She wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Opening her eyes, she placed her palm on his cheek. He was so sweet to her. And she had to admit it to herself. He was very handsome.

In fact, he wasn't like any of the boys she knew in Tokyo. 'None of them could even compare to Shunkaku...'

Sighing, Shunkaku wished that he didn't have to move from this position, that it would just consume him and his divine find. 'Yui-san...so beautiful, a rare beauty, a maiden at her best. She's got qualities that couldn't compare to the women of this world. They're all so shy, she isn't, yet she isn't out of it like they are, she's aware. I admire that, she's truly different than the rest...'

Placing his hands on her waist, he drew her in close. 'She's so soft, so delicate. I really hope that I could make her mine, but...but I'm afraid I might impose on her, she's too special for that...too precious. I'll protect her with my life, I swear by the good Seiryuu that I won't ever let anything happen to her.'

Yui allowed herself to be drawn up against Shunkaku. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she gazed into his eyes. He was the most wonderful thing she had yet found in this world. If she was destined to be Seiryuu no Miko, she would do everything in her power to keep Shunkaku happy.

Closing her eyes, she briefly brushed her lips against his. Like the night before, it was sweet and compelling. It was as if they were destined to find one another.

Over in the far corner, which wasn't far, since the hovel the twins shared was extremely tiny in its size, Koutoku leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, as he felt ready to vomit up the remains of his supper from last night. 'Seiryuu, what horrible deed have I done to deserve this punishment?!'

He sighed, deciding that he had had enough of this sap. He loudly cleared his throat. "Anou, Shun-chan, Yui-san, you're getting sap on my shoes! And Shun, were going to be late getting there to help Zhao-san with his shipment!"

Shunkaku looked up and sighed dejectedly. "Why now?" He still held Yui against his body protectively.

Yui blushed a deep crimson. She had completely forgotten about Koutoku. "Ah...gomen nasai, Koutoku. You're right. We should go." She looked regretfully at Shunkaku, stepping a little away.

"You-you're right, we should." Shunkaku cast his eyes down, stepping away from Yui. "Okay, let's go." He looked up expectantly at his brother to lead the way.

Koutoku sighed. He hadn't meant to make them uncomfortable, but they really needed to leave. "Okay. Let's go."

Stepping out of their place, he headed in the direction of Zhao-san's shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 3 

Yui followed behind Koutoku, conscious of the fact Shunkaku was behind her. She swallowed. She couldn't believe what had happened in there. She had practically thrown herself at him. 'Why do I feel this way?'

Shunkaku walked behind the two, feeling slightly ashamed of the fact that he had moved fast with her. A slight blood rush crept up the nape of his neck, making his feel rather uncomfortable and drove a pit of nothingness into his stomach, making him suddenly not feel like eating at all.

He sighed sadly. 'Have I offended her? Did I scare her by moving too fast? I wish she'd tell me what I did...I really don't want have hurt her, whether she is the Miko or not, she doesn't deserve shabby treatment.'

Yui glanced behind her at Shunkaku. She bit her lip when she saw his miserable expression. He looked so sad. She couldn't bare that.

Dropping back a bit, she began to walk next to Shunkaku. She didn't say anything for a long time, just walking next to him. She felt save and secure with him near. Sighing, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "Shunkaku, tell me what's bothering you."

Looking down at her, Shunkaku inhaled. "Please, Yui-san, I hope I didn't offend you or scare you...I...I never wanted to." Gazing at her, his eyes begged her for answers, he desperately needed to be reassured that he hadn't.

Yui sucked in a breath. She took his hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly. "Of course not! You haven't offended me at all! You've been wonderful to me!"

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Shunkaku felt better. "Okay...it makes me feel better...I was just afraid that I had..." He placed his free hand over hers.

Yui smiled. "You could never offend me."

Dropping his hand entangled with hers between them, Shunkaku returned the smile. "Good!"

Koutoku, who had been basically ignoring the sap fest behind him, finally had had enough. Turning around, he pulled Yui to the side. "Enough you two! I don't care to have my breakfast spoiled too!" He glared at Shunkaku. He pointed in the direction of the shop just ahead. "Move! Now! We have work to do! You two can ogle each other later!"

Shunkaku sighed in conceded defeat. "Very well, if that be the case, Aniki." He turned to Yui, clutching her hands in his. "We'll continue later my fair-haired maiden." Kissing her forehead, he then let her hands go and trotted on ahead to Zhao-san's shop.

Yui blushed crimson at Shunkaku's words.

Koutoku rolled his eyes. "Great. You realize you've ruined my brother now. You've turned him into a damn poet!"

Yui grinned. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Grumbling, Koutoku shook his head. "Never mind. Come on. I'll introduce you to Zhao-san's wife. She can get you some breakfast while we're working."

Yui nodded and followed Koutoku into the shop. Remembering something Koutoku had been complaining about the previous day, Yui slyly stepped up next to him. "Say, Koutoku, hadn't you been grumbling yesterday about how bad it was to have a bloodthirsty brother? What would you rather have, a poet, or what he was before?" She gazed at him knowingly, hoping to corner him.

Over in the back, Shunkaku had already started getting to work ahead of his brother, which was unusual.

Koutoku opened his mouth then shut it. "Okay, okay. You got me. It's just...weird. I've never seen him like this before. Its kinda strange."

"I think it's great." Yui sighed, leaning against the counter, waiting for Koutoku to either introduce her to Zhao-san's wife. Actually, she was just content standing around.

Koutoku shook his head. "Okay." He bowed formally to Zhao-san's wife, Ming-Li. "Ming-Li-san, I'd like you to met a friend of mine and Shunkaku's. This is Hongou Yui. She's staying with us for a little while."

Ming-Li bowed to Yui. "Ohayo, Yui-san! I'm glad to meet you. Would you care to help me with breakfast?"

Yui nodded. "Hai, Ming-Li-san! I'd love to!"

Unlike when he normally assisted at this shop, Shunkaku's mind wasn't off wandering, thinking about what a great cook Zhao-san's wife was, instead, as he diligently worked, his thoughts were centred around Yui, and would be for the next long while.

'The sweetest girl, the most gorgeous creature and Seiryuu No Miko, well, not yet but I know she is, I can sense it...I want her to be mine. I'll fight every element that stands in my way. I'll even defy the sky if I have to. After all, doesn't love conquer all. Damn, do I really love her already?' He wondered, as he didn't appear to be any different than usual, as he continued to help bring items and unload from the horse drawn wagon that waited at the side of the shop.

Koutoku followed his brother and began unloading the wagon. He noticed his brother was a little distracted. He smiled at that. 'Of course he is. I've never seen him so taken with a girl before. I hope it lasts. He deserves some happiness after all that we've been through.'

Oblivious to the fact that Koutoku had an eye on him, Shunkaku continued his blissful swim in his thoughts, in the pool with an inconceivable depth. It was something he rarely enjoyed, his preference with physical based activities, as opposed to anything profound, such as pondering. This was a rare moment that he engaged in. He continued to work, but remained totally lost within the depths

of his spirit, as a warming lightening bolt engulfed his body. It was intangible, abstract, and poetic. He couldn't explain it himself. 

He sighed contently, not noticing the intoxicating aroma that emitted from the kitchen, as breakfast continued to be cooked. He was far too wrapped up in his thoughts.

He swallowed. 'Love...I wonder, do I really? Is it lust right now? What is it? Is it bound to be something more than just a temporary infatuation. Oh Seiryuu, please let it be. I feel like I'm destined to not only protect her with my life, but also have her as mine. That's not selfish is it?'

Koutoku watched his brother silently. He wanted so much for his brother to be happy. He deserved it more than anything.

'I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he is happy. If being with Yui-san will do that, then I'll make sure they're together.'

A while later, once the shipment had been left off and brought in, there was a call for breakfast, and therefore, a break from work. Under normal everyday circumstances, Shunkaku would have been the first at the table, with Koutoku trying to make sure there was food left for the rest of the workers, however, this particular day was slightly different in that respect. Shunkaku lagged a bit behind the rest of the crew, waiting for Yui to join him once she was finished helping Ming-Li with breakfast.

Despite concerns that there is a possibility of something being wrong with their fellow colleagues, the bulk were extremely grateful that for once they wouldn't have to fight to get ahead of him to the table and worry about there being lack thereof food left for the remainder.

Once Yui was done, she and Shunkaku sat down last, near the end.

Yui sighed as she sat down at the table. She smiled at Shunkaku brightly. It had been fun cooking breakfast. She hardly ever got to do it, except for cooking for herself.

Koutoku sat next to the two, amazed that his brother had actually managed to curb his appetite. 'Man...he does have it bad...'

Turning to Koutoku, one of the other young men who worked for Zhao-san whispered an inquiry. "Ah, geez, what's with your brother, we normally have to fight with him for food? Is he like sick or something?"

Another young man overheard this and drilled further. "yea, what's up with that?"

Koutoku smiled. "Nothing. He's just...a bit distracted right now. That's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Well, it's great, more food for the rest of us!" another one quipped.

The first one nodded in agreement. "This is perfect, we don't have to fight him for food for once!"

"And I'm actually going to get fed!" yet another remarked.

Down at the far end of the table, Shunkaku remained distracted with his fair-haired maiden, who he immensely enjoyed the presence and company of. He did have food in front of him, but his chopsticks barely made contact with it. He instead was really interested in hearing what Yui was explaining to him.

She held a small book in her hand. She was explaining what its purpose was. "Back where I'm from, I'm just a junior high student, studying for entrance exams and one of the subjects that is tested is language." She showed him the small book. It contained various English verbs and other like things. 

"Your world sounds much more fascinating than this one!" Shunkaku replied, looking more at her and this tiny bizarre object than his food.

Yui smiled. He was just so cute when he was like this! She nodded. "It is sometimes, I guess. Your world is so fascinating though! It's like walking back in a history book!"

"Sooo...you're saying your world is more advanced?!" Shunkaku asked, making a hand gesture. He then nodded. "That's cool!"

The work crew slowly began to branch off to go back to their duties.

Yui nodded. "Hai. We have carriages that don't need horses. Objects that can take an image of you...a lot of other things too."

"Carriages _without_ horses?!" Shunkaku replied in disbelief. "Whoa, strange place it sounds like. Well, if here's like being back in history, then you might as well know, there is a civil war that's been going on for a while, as well as a pending war with Konan-koku."

Yui looked worried at that. "A war?! But...why?"

"Don't ask me why, all I know is it's been like since before Aniki and I were born." Shunkaku explained sadly. 'And I wish I knew why...' He looked over to where his brother was seated.

Koutoku finished eating. He looked up and saw his brother looking at him. He smiled.

With his eyes meeting his brother's, Shunkaku didn't say anything. They were just glazed over with a coat of melancholic transparent paint. Shaking his head to clear it, since he refused to remember why there was a war, a civil war to be precise happening in Kutou, he stood up.

Clearing his throat, he turned to Yui, "finished? Shall we head to the court?"

Yui bit her lip. Obviously she had said something that was painful for Shunkaku. Nodding her assent, she stood up and joined him.

Koutoku nodded to his brother. Quickly thanking Ming-Li, he headed over to his brother and Yui. "Ready guys?"

"Hai, Aniki!" Shunkaku replied, masking his instance of sadness that overcame him.

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. Let's go then." Leading the two out of the shop, he started in the direction of the palace. 

Walking next to Yui, he made sure she was fine, then dropped back a bit. He placed a gentle hand on his brother's arm. "Otouto...what is it? What's wrong? I can tell your upset about something."

Shunkaku shrugged off-handily. He really didn't want to go into his reasons for what was wrong, but decided to anyway, since his brother had asked. "Yea, it's just I again was wondering why this damned civil war isn't yet resolved. I hadn't been thinking about it until I brought up as a warning so Yui-san would know what's happening here. When she asked why...that's when I again started wondering why it was..." He gazed up sadly into his twin's eyes.

Koutoku put his arm around his brother's shoulders. He knew just how painful the subject was. "Hai. I know. I don't think the soldiers and the generals even know why anymore." He gave his brother a reassuring smile. "But we're Seiryuu Seishi. And we have the Miko now. We can fix all that so no one else has to be hurt again."

"Yea, that'll be nice." Shunkaku nodded his spoke with a low soft tone. He attempted to smile, contrary, it appeared as a quirked melancholic grin.

Koutoku gave his brother a squeeze. "It'll be okay, little brother. You'll see. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you or Yui-san."

"And I'd never let anything happen to you. Yui-san...I'll protect her with my life." Shunkaku looked up, gazing over at Yui, who was just next to him.

"I know, Otouto. I know."

Yui fell back then, walking next to Shunkaku. She was still a bit apprehensive about walking around alone. Reaching out, she shyly took Shunkaku's hand in hers.

He smiled serenely at her touch and fell in stride in time with hers, moving in rather closely into her space. 'Yep, I really, really like her, no question about it! I just hope she'll eventually feel the way I do.'

The pair walked in mutual silence for the next few minutes, apparently appearing as though they were pointedly ignoring poor Koutoku, which in fact they weren't, it just came out as being as such.

The first word that came out of Shunkaku's mouth once the group of three approached the gate was a loose profanity. "Oh shit!"

Koutoku sighed. "Watch the language, please. And it's not that bad. You've seen guards before."

"I know! But these ones know me! I've been in deep shit with these bastards before!" Shunkaku exclaimed, turning to his brother, thus moving behind him and letting go of Yui's hand.

Koutoku sighed. "Why am I not surprised?!"

Yui shook her head. "What do we do now?"

Koutoku shook his head. "Come on. Let's go. We have to do this sometime. We'll just...demonstrate if we have to."

"Oh joy," Shunkaku quipped. "Does it mean I can't do anything to them?!"

"Yes, it means you can't do anything to them! Che!"

Yui giggled.

"K'so!" Shunkaku scowled.

Koutoku rolled his eyes. "Shut up and come on. Let's get this over with."

Shunkaku made another face at his brother, before following behind, over to the loathed guards who stood on watch at the imperial court gates.

He snorted. "I really hate these guys!"

Koutoku hoped that his brother had kept his voice down, since it would do the group absolutely no good if this pair of guards heard the comment. Pulling his brother back, he hissed. "Shunkaku, keep your voice down! Do you want them to hear you?"

Shunkaku looked warily at the guards then at his brother and shrugged non-chalantly. "It wouldn't be good if they heard?! Oh wait, they already know so what difference will it make." His tone was cool and dreadfully indifferent.

Off in a far dark heavily shadowed corner of the gateway entrance to the imperial court grounds, lurked a strange figure. Only a pair of stunningly gorgeous golden eyes glowed. He seemed intent on watching the pair of young men. He sensed a strong presence emitting from them. 'They must also be the select warriors of Seiryuu.'

His eyes fell upon the oddly dressed short blond-haired, cyan-blue eyed young lady, who sported an outfit with an improper level for the hemline of the skirt, which by this world's standards was terribly indecent. He also noted that she seemed to be close to the more vocal of the twins. Nodding, he silently rationalized, 'she's quite oddly attired, she must be the girl of the legend, Seiryuu No Miko.'

Koutoku groaned at his brother's words. He obviously didn't care if the guards heard him or not. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head. He motioned behind him.

"I want you to stay behind me with Yui-san. Let me do the talking."

Shunkaku let out a breath, which indicated his impatience and reluctance to shut-up and be good. He wanted to teach the guards a thing or two, but he couldn't, since Koutoku kept such a close eye on him. Grumbling he went back and stood with Yui. Actually, once he was back with her, he was calm and didn't quite care. He linked his arm around her waist and drew her in close to him.

Looking up, Yui moved in closer once she felt Shunkaku edged in close quarters with her. She unconsciously leaned against him. She clung to his arm tightly. Despite Koutoku's assurances that things would be okay, she was still a bit frightened. Especially with Shunkaku's remark earlier.

'What if they throw us in the dungeon?! I'll never find Miaka then! And they certainly don't deserve that! Not for helping me!'

Unaware of Yui's discomfort, Koutoku approached the guards. "Ohayo. I am Bu Koutoku. My friend and I are here to see the Emperor."

One of the stoned face guards arrogantly gazed down at the young man who approached. With a twisted sneer he remarked coldly. "Everyone wishes to see the emperor, but not everyone does. Besides which, Heika-sama is rather busy right now."

Shunkaku, who overheard this, quipped dryly, which was meant to be whispered, but it was anything but. "Yea, conducting a civil war against the people of Kutou-koku!"

Yui tensed. She grew even more frightened now that he was being confrontational with the guards of the palace. This enhanced her growing fears that they would indeed get thrown into the cold dank dungeon of the Kutou imperial court.

The first guard narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tongue boy! Or you'll be seeing the inside of a cell!"

Another one put his hand on his comrade's arm. "Hold. I know this one. He's the one that's been stealing all over town." He raised his spear threateningly at Shunkaku. "Finally decided to turn yourself in? Up against the wall."

Koutoku shook his head, standing in front of his brother and Yui. "No. Let us pass. You have no right to hold us here. We have done nothing wrong. We must see Heika-sama. Tell him...tell him he has two Seiryuu Shichiseishi waiting."

The first guard snorted. "If that's your claim, I want proof and now!"

"AHEM!" A strangely, or rather garishly attired slender figure emerged from the shadows of the dark dank corner. He slithered in a saunter over to the group. His clothes were stunningly gorgeous. He wore the outfit of Chinese Opera General. It was a blend of red, yellow and black. His breeches were hidden beneath the long jacket and the knee-high boots. His face was covered with carefully applied make-up in a strategic pattern. It was comprised of a white base, to represent evil character. There was also the presence of black, indigo and gold with a touch of red. His hair was tied back in a tight simple yet elegant pony, underneath an elaborate headdress with ho feathers.

He extended a well manicure, thin hand, pointing in the direction of the twins and the young lady. He gazed piercingly at the guards, his golden eyes shining from beneath his garish face make-up. He spoke in a soft authoritative manner. "Those three will come with me. The twins are who they claim to be Seiryuu Seishi. I sensed their chi."

The first and second guards bowed slightly. The first spoke. "Hai Chuin-sama."

Flowing past with an air of confidence, he stepped over to the young men. He gazed down at them intently. "Seiryuu Seishi, Amiboshi and Suboshi?"

Shunkaku blinked once, twice. 'Wow, this guy's good!' Of course, he didn't answer Chuin right away; he made a rather uncouth comment. "Who's the circus freak?"

The nearby guards paled. "Anou, it's, Chuin-sama, the most respected person in the court after Heika-sama!"

"Well, someone better call the insane asylum, one of the loonies have escaped."

Chuin's eyes narrowed piercingly and he turned his attention directly to Shunkaku. He continued to speak softly, with an eerie air of a calm aloofness to him. "You obviously lack manners, seeing how you're just a mere peasant."

Glaring hatefully at the new comer, Shunkaku was ready to tear his head off and serve it on a silver platter.

Koutoku placed a restraining hand on his brother's arm. Coming closer to his brother, he whispered in his ear. "Shunkaku, do not let him get to you. Are you going to let some...'circus freak' intimidate you? Be patient. Remember...we are here because of the legend. We are here to help Yui-san. Getting yourself killed will not help her."

Chuin glanced over at the older one with a dignified air of indifference. "Better keep a watch over your brother, he's liable to get into more trouble than he can handle." Turning, his hair moved over the breezed, fluttering and landing back down the centre of his back, not a strand out of place. He didn't look back, just gaze a subtle hint of the eyes. "Heika-sama will want to meet you, come."

Shunkaku snorted and randomly muttered some profanity under his breath and cursed and complained about how he hated this arrogant pretentious bastard. Following, he kept Yui next to him, linking his fingers with hers.

Yui grasped onto Shunkaku's fingers tightly. It scared her to think that he would do something so rash. That something that could hurt him. Pulling herself closer, she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay with her. She was suddenly frightened that something would happen and he'd leave her. She couldn't face this without him there with her.

Meeting her pleading eyes, Shunkaku sighed and lightly touched his hand to her face. "Yui-san, don't worry, it'll be okay, nothing's going to happen..." He then added bitterly to himself. 'Okay, maybe the only thing that's going to happen is I'm going to tear that freak from limb to limb. He's just so arrogant, pretentious and full of himself!'

Chuin, catching a glimpse of the closeness between the younger of the two young men and the young lady who fit the description of the legendary Seiryuu No Miko, remarked smoothly, in the same chillingly level voice. "Save it for after the summoning."

Shunkaku just glared at Chuin's back. If looks could kill, Chuin would have been very dead. Muttering to himself, he kept the complaint below the lowest whisper, "I'd rather save killing you for after the summoning."

Yui ignored this strange man. She held onto Shunkaku for dear life. She was desperately afraid of what he would do if she let go. Walking closer to Shunkaku, Yui practically moulded her hip against his. She wasn't about to let him go. Not for anything.

Koutoku grimaced. This guy was starting to irritate him. He had no right to say those things to his brother. "Excuse me...but you seem to know us very well. We have no idea who you are. Mind introducing yourself?"

"Very well." Chuin said coolly with that hauntingly smooth air. "As the guards said, I'm Chuin, Ruo Chuin, or as you three will come to know me as, Seiryuu Seishi, Tomo. I know you because you both can't control the strong attracting presence of your chi. In addition, Seiryuu No Shijin Tenchisho has hints on all the Seishi."

"That'll be a good thing, because it'll do no one any good if the Suzaku Seishi that have gathered so far know that we are. It should remain concealed if at all possible." Chuin explained calmly, as he stopped at a pair of tall doors and rapped a pale knuckle on them. He waited till he got a muffle response. Turning to the group. "I'll be a minute." With that, he subtly vanished through the closing chamber doors.

Koutoku sighed. He turned to his companions. "Well? What do you guys think?"

Yui shrugged. She still had not let go of Shunkaku's arm. "He's...strange."

"Strange, try arrogant! Damn, his head's so swelled, it's gonna burst any minute!" Shunkaku bitterly remarked. "God I hate that freak!"

Yui and Koutoku rolled their eyes at the same time. "Shunkaku..."

"Shun-chan..."

"What? What did I say?"

Koutoku sighed. Smacking his brother up side the head, he glared. "Shut up. I'm tired. I don't need to be looking after your sorry ass. Make sure you stay OUT OF TROUBLE!"

Yui smirked. It was so cute watching them fight!

Shunkaku's bottom lip quivered, tears threatened to spill. "Aniki hates me!!" He sniffed, looking at his brother with big shimmery eyes.

Koutoku sighed. Then sweat dropped. "I don't hate you, baka. Just stay out of trouble."

Shunkaku's lip remained on the brink of a full-out blown pout. Tears were still formed. "You hate me, you keep insulting me!"

Koutoku sighed. He bowed his head. His brother was such an idiot. Putting his arm around Shunkaku's shoulders, he gave his brother a hug. "I don't hate you! You're my otouto. I just want to make sure your safe." He brushed away the stray tear that was about to fall. "You don't want to upset Yui-san do you? You know I don't hate you. You're my twin brother and I love you very much. Always remember that."

Leaning against his brother, Shunkaku quietly replied. "Hai, Aniki." He added to himself with an invisible smirk, 'I've still got the touch! I haven't lost it yet!'

Koutoku patted his brother on the back. "Good."

Yui rolled her eyes. This was just like watching Miaka and Keisuke.

Something that Chuin had said earlier flashed across Shunkaku's mind sharply. He looked up anxiously. 'What was that he had said, something about the Suzaku Seishi being gathered...but...that's...' His eyes darted over to his brother in worry. "Aniki..."

"Hai, Shunkaku?"

"Do you think the Seiryuu Shichisei will be gathered before the Suzaku ones are?"

Koutoku blinked. "I...I don't know..."

Yui looked up at the mention of the Suzaku seishi. "They're gathering? Then...then that must mean Miaka is here! She didn't go back home!"

"Nani???" Shunkaku turned suddenly to Yui. His eyes were wild with fire. "What the hell do you mean?" Silently. 'How would she know?'

"I...Well, when I was in my world, I could read what she was doing in a book. It kept calling her Suzaku no Miko." Yui replied. She thought back. "If I remember correctly, at the time right before I came here, she had three seishi; Tamahome, Nuriko and Hotohori. They...did something to send her back. That was when the blue light came and I came here."

Shunkaku sighed. "Yui-san, you mentioned before that Miaka's your friend..."

"Hai." She nodded.

Inhaling before he continued. "The thing is, if she's Suzaku No Miko, she's liable to become your enemy."

Yui stepped back. She shook her head violently. "No! She's my best friend! We grew up together! I could never hate her! Never!"

Shunkaku grabbed her by the shoulders. "Yui! Yui, listen to me! I never said she was, all I said is there is a possibility that she might wind up being!"

Tears stung Yui's eyes. She flung her arms around Shunkaku, holding him close. "I don't want her to be!" She held onto him tightly. She wouldn't believe that her and Miaka would become enemies. There had to be another way...there had to be.

Stroking her hair, Shunkaku held her close to his body in a gentle firm embrace, not wanting to let her go. Taking a free hand, he placed it on her face, caressing it gently as he brushed away her stray tears that flooded freely from her eyes. He spoke in coaxing manner, "Shhh, she doesn't have to be, she doesn't have to be. Please, Yui-san, don't cry."

Yui laid her head against Shunkaku's chest. She felt safe and protected with him near. She nodded mutely. Brushing her tears away with her hand, she smiled up at him. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just...afraid for her. I miss her."

Koutoku said nothing during this exchange. He had a sad feeling that things were going to be changing soon. And they weren't for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 4 

Without warning, in an aberrant manner, Chuin slithered back in silently and soundlessly and unheard. The door hadn't even creaked or moved he almost appeared from the particles of nothingness. His voice startled the group of three. He spoke with a curt edge to his tongue. As before, his tone was eerily calm, and chillingly feeling less. "That sort of thing shouldn't be done in public."

Shunkaku, literally growling at the infiltrator, though Chuin wasn't in anyway anything as such. "What the hell makes you greater than the rest of us?! You're so full of it! You're the most senile, twisted creature I've ever met! Ever heard of compassion?!"

He moved Yui behind him and continued to comport himself in a confrontational way, glaring with a glint of antipathy in his eyes at Chuin.

Koutoku stepped between his brother and Chuin. He put a restraining hand behind him on his brother. "What my brother and Yui-san decided to do in public is there affair. Not mine and certainly not yours. Are you going to quit fooling around and take us to the Emperor or not? I'm tired of playing games."

Chuin smirked arrogantly. "If I was playing games, it wouldn't be anything like this, this holds no interest for me." His mannerisms remained unchanged. He quipped levelly, "Really, I do pray you know how to comport yourselves in front of Heika-sama. Certainly you shouldn't have to worry about making such fools of yourselves with such tomfoolery and insolence."

The hair on the back of Shunkaku's neck bristled, his hands were so clenched tightly as the knuckles turned a ghastly white. "Shut-up and just listen to my brother!"

Chuin cackled lightly.

The two younger Seishi shuddered, feeling the laugh rip painfully down their spines. Yui tried to ignore the ghostly nature of this man.

After giving his short trademark spine tingling cackle, Chuin escorted the group into the emperor's office suite.

Koutoku followed Chuin into the Emperor's suite. He made sure to stay in front of his brother. No one knew better than he did what a short temper Shunkaku had. He was determined to keep his brother from making a fatal mistake.

He gazed at this Chuin, this Tomo. He was an odd one. But dangerous. He could sense that right away. He clutched his flute to his side, prepared to defend his brother and Yui-san if need be.

The emperor was a sleazy looking fellow. His face was seemingly and rather terribly weather-beaten, showed obvious signs of aging and bore a dark complexion. His features seemed slightly frightening. Sitting behind his large opulent desk in a spacious room that was nearly triple the size of the twins' small hovel out in the innards of the crawling urban centre of the capital.

Sauntering up with an air of confidence, Chuin bowed slightly. "Heika-sama, I mentioned to you, after mistakenly interrupting your crucial meeting with your advisers that I had a pair of young men here who are two of the Seiryuu Seishi." Straightening up, he added, "with them is a young lady with a remarkably odd appearance. She fits the requisites for Miko. I thought perhaps I should bring them before you, as they escorted themselves to the imperial court in order to speak with you."

The emperor nodded. "Thank you Chuin, please take a seat where my advisers sit."

Chuin bowed out and motioned for the twins and Yui to come forward.

Koutoku stepped up first. Bowing formally, he addressed the Emperor. "Heika-sama, I am Bu Koutoku. This is my brother, Shunkaku. We are indeed Seiryuu Seishi. I am known as Seiryuu Seishi Amiboshi. My brother is known as Suboshi." His brother bowed as well. 

Koutoku then motioned to Yui. "This is Hongou Yui. Yui-san claims to come from another world and I immediately thought of the Legend of the Miko. We felt it best to come and introduce ourselves to you as quickly as possible."

Yui made an attempt to curtsy, but found that she didn't have much skirt to go with and blushed slightly with a friendly smile. 

The emperor nodded. He turned to one of his advisers and whispered something. A moment later in his hands he held a scrolled. He turned back. "Yui, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"There is a legend in Kutou that's been around since its creation. Shijin Tenchisho was given to Kutou's first emperor, Xiagou-wei by the benevolent wizard Taiitsu-kun. It essentially says that when a country is on the brink of destruction that a girl from another world will appear and open portals to the heavens and summon Seiryuu." He paused for emphasis. His expression was dark. "Will you become Seiryuu No Miko and help Kutou?"

Yui stared at the emperor in bewilderment. 'This...this is so much like what I read about Miaka! What do I do?' She looked from the emperor to Chuin, or Tomo, then to the twins. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the emperor.

"Hai. I will become Seiryuu no Miko. I will help save Kutou."

"Thanks you Seiryuu No Miko." The emperor smiled and handed the scroll back to one of his advisers for safekeeping. He then nodded and one of the advisers stood up. He left the room for a minute, returning with one of the hand servants.

The emperor addressed the young person. "Show Seiryuu No Miko to her quarters, as well as the ones for the Seiryuu Seishi." He ordered abruptly.

The servant nodded. "Hai, Heika-sama." He bowed deeply and turned to Yui and the twins. "Miko-sama, please come." He then looked at the twins, waiting for names, since he wasn't sure.

"I'm Amiboshi," Koutoku explained and gestured to his brother, "he's Suboshi."

The servant nodded a gesture of thanks and led the three from the room.

The three followed the servant out of Heika-sama's suite. Yui was a bit nervous, especially after declaring herself Seiryuu no Miko. she couldn't help but think of Shunkaku's words from before. 'Does this make us enemies? Miaka and me? Are we destined to be enemies through this?' She didn't want to believe that. Miaka and her had been friends since they were in kindergarten. She didn't want to think that they would hate each other, try to kill each other now. Shaking her head, she pushed that thought from her mind. She would deal with it later. She didn't even know if Miaka was still here.

The servant stopped at the first room, which was needless to say the size of half a football field, well, not quite that big, but it was still rather spacious and large. "Seiryuu No Miko-sama, your room." he bowed and held the door for her to enter.

Yui stepped into the room and stared in awe. She turned back to the servant. "You're...you're sure this is my room?!"

The servant nodded. "Hai, Miko-sama."

Yui stared in awe once again at the room. Her house wasn't this big! 'Okay...so maybe it's not that big, but still! All this is my room?!' She wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't sure she liked the thought of staying in such a large room alone. "Th...thank you. This...this is fine. Wonderful in fact."

"That's excellent, his majesty would be happy to hear so. Miko-sama, under Heika-sama's orders, the Seishi's quarters are in the same corridor for safety reasons, so you shouldn't have trouble finding them. The room next to this is vacant." the servant explained.

Yui's eyes shot upwards. "Really? And who's to stay there?"

"No one yet. Chuin-sama requested to be at the other end, so the other six rooms are vacant."

"Oh." Yui was a bit disappointed at that. She had hoped that one of the twins (especially Shunkaku) would have been given that room. "I see. Well...thank you."

Noticing Yui's saddened expression, Shunkaku turned to her, "Yui-san, is something wrong?"

Yui looked up. "What? Oh no! I...uhm...just don't really want to be alone in this big room..." She looked up at him. "I guess...I kinda wanted one of you two to be in the room next to me. So I wouldn't feel so alone."

"Miko-sama, if you one to be, then it can happen. It's what makes you more comfortable." The servant commented.

"Whoa, the Miko has a say?" Shunkaku asked in surprise.

"From what I learned, she does have quite a bit of power here."

Yui blinked. "Really?" She was a bit stunned at that. She hadn't really thought that it would make that much of a difference. Not with Chuin around at any rate. 

Truth was, she didn't really trust Tomo. Not like she trusted the twins. She would definitely feel safer with them near.

"Could one of the twins stay there then? If...if they don't mind..." She gazed at Shunkaku pleadingly.

Catching the pleading glance his way, he nodded eagerly. "I'd love to. I don't mind at all!"

The servant nodded. "Very well Suboshi-sama."

Shunkaku looked slightly shocked when he had an honorific after his name that held status. 'Whoa, amazing!'

Koutoku hid a grin behind his hand. He could tell his brother was shocked at the treatment. He bowed politely to the servant. "Thank you. We are just concerned for Miko-sama's well-being and want to make sure she is protected properly."

The servant was slightly a taken back by the politeness. He hadn't encountered this sort of before during his many years of service. He was used to the rich spoiled types who enjoyed wallowing in the decadence of such a luxurious life style while so many suffered. He bowed in return. "You're welcome, Amiboshi-sama." 

Turning his attention back to the Miko, "is there anything you need now?"

Yui shook her head. "No thank you."

The servant bowed. "Very well, Miko-sama. Just send for me if you need anything." After turning to the twins, he led them to the next pair of rooms.

He turned to the two. "Sorry, it was my mistake, five rooms, so there is one room with two beds though, would you two mind sharing it?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Shunkaku looked at his brother, nodded then back at the servant. "Well, it's got to be a hell of a lot bigger than that hovel we had before."

The servant smiled at the remark. "Do you two need anything?"

"No, it's okay! And please, no extra titles after my name!!" Shunkaku requested.

"Hai." And with that, the servant departed.

Koutoku couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Hehehehe...'no extra titles after my name!' Hehehehe...it's priceless! You are just sooooo cute like that!"

Shunkaku glared at his brother. "Don't laugh at me!!"

Koutoku snickered. "I'm sorry Shun-chan! It's just so cute!" Composing himself, he looked around the room. His eyes widened at the beds. "Look Shun-chan! The beds /are/ bigger!"

"I know...geez and for once, I don't have to worry about winding up with having to sleep partially on the floor because the bed's so narrow! Wow!" Shunkaku commented, dropping back onto one. "Excellent...such comfort! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to catch up on some lost sleep!" He winked playfully.

Koutoku groaned. "Don't blame me for your lack of sleep!"

Shunkaku again glared up at his brother. "I will because it is your fault I didn't get any last night! You take up so much room!"

"I do not! You're the bed hog!"

"That's a whole lot of hogwash!"

"Is not!"

"Yea, yea." Shunkaku sat up, stripping off his belt and tossing his ryuuseisui onto a chair. He then removed his tunic and shirt. He lies back down, turning his back to his brother. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

Koutoku shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to go look around. I don't trust that Tomo any."

Shunkaku laughed shortly. "Welcome to the club, Aniki! I didn't trust him from the moment I set eyes on him, there's just something about him."

"Agreed. Which means I don't trust to have Yui-san alone with him around."

"I doubt if she'd want to be alone with him, from what I could sense, she doesn't like him."

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. Which is probably why she doesn't want to be alone right now."

Shunkaku turned onto his back to be able to face his brother more easily. "Aniki, keep an eye out for Chuin, if he should come this way. I'll try...and make sure nothing happens to make Yui-san uncomfortable."

"You'll do nothing! You don't have full control over your powers yet! And we have no idea what Tomo's is!"

"Fine, Aniki. Hmm...as for finding out Tomo's powers, why not ask Heika-sama?!"

Koutoku shuddered. "No thank you! He gives me the creeps!"

Shunkaku snorted. "Any more than that damned Tomo does?"

"Well...no. But he's still creepy!"

"They're both as creepy as hell, take your pick."

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. They are."

Shunkaku sighed. "I hope the rest of the Seishi aren't like Chuin..."

"I agree totally! I wonder what they are like though."

"Me too. Maybe they're saner than Chuin!"

"Let's hope so, Shun. Let's hope so."

Sighing distantly, Shunkaku blinked indifferently. 'Yui...I hope she's going to be okay. I would have like to be able to keep a closer eye on her than just being the next room, but I guess this is good enough for now.'

Koutoku placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about Yui-san. I'm sure she will be okay for now. Get some rest. I will see you later."

Shunkaku stared at his brother in surprise for a brief moment. He blinked. 'How the hell did he know what I was thinking?! That's so strange that he would know! I mean, I could have been thinking of any number of things as far as he knows, but how was he able to zero in on that one?'

Gazing up with a purely quizzical expression, he queried, "Aniki, how did you know that's what I was worried about, even though I hadn't just said anything?"

Koutoku blinked. "What do you mean? It's obvious Shun. She's all you've been thinking about since we met her." Sitting down on his brother's bed, he smiled. "You're falling for her, aren't you?"

Crossing his arms over his chest and purposely looking the other way, Shunkaku retorted with a tone of defiance, "I'm not that narrow-minded! I've also been thinking about how much I wanna kill that goddamned Chuin...arrogant son of bitch." 

Relaxing his arms, he went on, "and fine, if you must know, I have fallen for her. Hmph!"

Koutoku smiled. He reached out and gave his brother a big hug. "You don't know what it means to me to hear that." Pulling away, he ruffled his brother's hair. "I've always wanted you to be happy. That's all that matters to me. I want this for you, otouto. More than anything. Just worry about protecting Yui-san. I'll worry about Chuin."

Scowling, Shunkaku glared indignantly at his brother. "Aniki! I hate it when you mess my hair! It's annoying as hell! And besides which, I want the satisfaction of knowing I killed that circus freak myself!"

Koutoku grinned. Ruffling his brother's hair once again, he stood up. "I'll leave you to your sleep. Just remember...don't kill Chuin yet. He is a Seiryuu Seishi. Aside from the fact we need him at the summoning ceremony, he is in more control of his powers. You, my dear otouto, are not. Be careful."

"Hai, hai!" Shunkaku replied. Preceding this, he growled some curse under his breath and complained about how much he absolutely despised Chuin and would love to murder the sideshow freak with his weapon. Lying on his front, he continued to fume on how he couldn't do anything because the loser was needed.

"Damn him, this isn't justice at all! Justice is seeing that damned freak in the morgue! He oughta be festering down with the rats in hell." 

Some more incoherent unintelligible rants followed. He spent a good twenty minutes complaining as well as grumbling, muttering, cursing and swearing.

Koutoku shook his head. Leaving his brother to rant, he decided to check on Yui-san before exploring. Knocking on her door, he heard a light voice say, "Come in!"

Opening the door, he walked in. Yui was seated near the window, looking out. "Is everything okay, Yui-san?"

Yui looked up. She smiled at seeing Koutoku. "Everything is fine! Thank you for asking, Koutoku. I'm just...worried about Miaka. I miss her."

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. I understand. I felt the same about Shun-chan."

Yui blinked. "Nani?"

Koutoku shook his head. "It's a long story, one which you shouldn't hear from just me. Maybe later."

"Oh...Hai. All right."

The same pair of creepy stunning gorgeous golden eyes watched Koutoku enter the Miko's chambers. He stood in the shadows as he did, he was waiting patiently before wandering down to the quarters his presence had been requested at. With the absence of his Kabuki make-up, Chuin felt incredibly shy and self-conscious, very different from the person that hid beneath the garish yet elegantly applied face paint. He still maintained an air of dignity even without his mask. Stepping from the shadows, another feature was missing from his attire, his headdress with the ho feathers and the knee length jacket. He remained attired in his neutral-beige breeches, a simple long sleeved white shirt and his coal black pony tail swept back in a tightly, with no real loose random strands. Confident that no one would see him for himself, he arrogantly sauntered towards his destination. He was crudely interrupted by a deep, suave confident voice even before leaving the corridor.

The man that addressed him was at least a good half-foot taller, broad shouldered, had piercing gaze, strong chin, long black cape and finely crafted armour. His hair, a silverish-black was down, but kept out of his face. His eyes were a grey-blue with a hint of deeply inset confidence. 

He sneered at the presence of Chuin. "Aw it's Heika-sama's play toy, all attired for a lovely night." He laughed mockingly. It was deep, coming from within his chest.

"Chang-sama." Chuin coolly replied, keeping his shoulders back, his chin up, maintaining his air of arrogant confidence. His voice wasn't vacillated and remained level. "What do you want? Don't you have some war to fight, Chang-sama, or should I say, Shogun?!"

Koutoku bowed to Yui. She blushed. He grinned at her. "I'll see you later, Yui-san. I just wanted to see if you were well. Shunkaku is sleeping right now."

Yui blushed at the reference to Shunkaku. Koutoku grinned again. Deciding to save her any more embarrassment, he nodded and left.

Stepping out into the corridor, he narrowed his eyes. Up ahead, were two men. He wasn't sure, but he thought the one was Chuin, but without his makeup. 'Hmmm...if it is him, he looks...almost human.'

Chang turned upon feeling a presence. He smiled coldly at the boy. This was as close as the stonehearted shogun could come to smiling in a friendly manner. After nodding, he pushed Chuin up against the wall with one large, strong hand without moving his arm. "Tsk, tsk, you're rude to your superiors, my beloved flamboyant subordinate, perhaps you should introduce this young man to me, after all, isn't he one of Seiryuu's?"

"Hai, Chang-sama." Chuin icily replied, straightening up. He shot a death glare in the boy's direction before saying anything.

Chang, having very little to no patience for Chuin, smacked the young man across the face, leaving a red mark. "I'll tolerate no insolence from you, that's no way to treat your equals, Tomo."

Chuin fought the urge to glare piercingly at the Kutou Shogun. He sighed softly. "Gomen." He replied through semi-clenched teeth. The venom was blatantly obvious in his tone.

"Forget it, I'll do it, since you never cooperate with me, and you're supposed to since I'm also one of the chosen ones."

He turned to face the smaller young man. He studied the boy's appearance before speaking. "Come here, it's okay, I'm not as cruel as I seem, I just hate Chuin...Heika-sama's play toy."

Koutoku said nothing at this exchange. He looked the other man over carefully. 'I know that Tomo is dangerous...but this one...this one I do fear...'

Bowing to the newcomer, he addressed him formally. "Hai, Shogun-sama. I am Bu Koutoku, also known as Seiryuu Seishi Amiboshi. I just arrived with my brother, Suboshi and the Miko."

Chang nodded and smiled coldly. He found the boy to be quite nice. 'This one won't pose any problems.' He spoke. "So much more considerate than your peer. Perhaps I should introduce myself, since it would be rude to do otherwise. Tsu Chang, Kutou's Shogun, or, Seiryuu Seishi, Miboshi."

Koutoku nodded. "It is a...pleasure to meet you, Miboshi-sama. My brother would be here as well, but he was tired from the day's events and is sleeping right now."

"No formalities please, Chuin's the only one it's mandatory from." Chang curtly replied, eyeing Chuin, who had subtly moved away. He smirked. "Using your powers, ne, Chuin?!"

"Of course Chang-sama." Chuin snapped back sharply in a level, soft chillingly icy voice, "what else would I be doing around the likes of such a creature as you?! I would prefer to keep my body."

Koutoku's eyes opened wide at this statement. He said nothing, but clutched his flute to his side. He didn't trust either one of these two. Not yet at any rate.

Seizing Chuin's closed fist, Chang opened it and held up a small clamshell. "Tsk, tsk, planning on trapping someone in your illusionary hell, Chuin?!" With the item between his index and thumb, he cracked the shell, as though it were nothing more than a nut.

"S-shin!" Chuin gasped softly. His eyes narrowed hatefully.

Koutoku watched in silence. He now knew what Tomo's power was. 'I wonder who he was planning trapping? Me or Miboshi?' Watching Chuin, he knew his answer.

Dropping the shard remains of the Shin to the ground, Chang aggressively shoved Chuin, so the smaller Seishi stumbled to regain his central equilibrium. Laughing mockingly at the disposition the illusionist was in, he turned to Koutoku. "Don't let Chuin get to you, he's always been full of himself, since he's the imperial's court number one entertainer."

Not bothering to hang around, Chuin made himself scarce through vanishing into thin air.

Koutoku took a deep breath. He was far more afraid of this man then he was of Chuin. Trying to think of a way not to offend the man, he shrugged. "I wouldn't know anything about that. My brother and I have not had the chance for such entertainments in our life."

"Believe me, it's a frivolous waste of chi and efforts." Chang shortly replied, gazing down with an expression of indifference.

"Oh." Koutoku wisely decided not to mention his music.

Chang went on, ignoring the lack thereof response from Koutoku. "Such powers should only be used in battle, when protecting the Miko or if it's used as part of a strengthening exercise."

Koutoku nodded. He didn't all together agree with this man. Some powers should be used for the good of the world. "I can certainly understand your point, Chang-san. It would seem that way. Sometimes, though, a person's power should be used. For the benefit of others. At least, that is what my Okaasan used to say."

"Your Okaasan sounds like she must have been a wise woman. Some powers should be, some shouldn't, such as Chuin's."

"Oh, hai. I suppose...I'm not really familiar with his." 'Or yours.' Koutoku thought to himself.

"Just take caution around him, he enjoys 'playing' with people's minds." Chang warned in a neutral voice.

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. I shall. And I will warn my brother and the Miko as well."

Chang nodded and pivoted after giving a slight bow. "If you have any questions, I'll willingly answer them for you." He then turned his back and headed off for the officer sector.

Koutoku watched as the man left. When Chang was out of sight, he shuddered. 'Ohhh...no way! I ain't lettin' Shun near that guy!' Hastily, he headed back the way he had come. He needed some fresh air and badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 5 

Yui sighed, stretching back, she lay flat on her bed, dressed in nothing but her undergarments and her blouse that she wore with her school uniform. Gazing up the ceiling that seemed to reach unimaginable limits, she shuddered, not liking the feeling of being so alone in such a large vacant, sterile room. She hugged herself and stood up, determined to seek someone to at least be with.

Remembering Shunkaku was in the next room, she headed there, not really noticing the indecency of her outfit, by this world's customs and standards. Approaching, she rapped a knuckle against the hardwood door. Hearing a muffled reply, she entered.

Having been facing the wall, Shunkaku sat up to face who had entered. He paled slightly. He didn't quite know how to react to the fact that Yui was dressed so skimpily. He swallowed reflexively. "Anou, Yui-san..." His nervousness rose within him. 'Damn...is she being suggestive, or is this how some girls dress in that world?!'

Yui smiled at the awake Shunkaku. "Hi. I thought you might like some company. I didn't really like the feel of being alone in that big room. Thought I'd come and visit. Koutoku said you were asleep. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Walking into the room, she sat next to Shunkaku on his bed. Her blouse, though long by her world's standards, barely came to her thighs. Consequently, when she sat down, the material was hiked up a bit. Not anything indecent, but enough to expose more of her legs.

Backing up, from feeling extremely uncomfortable, Shunkaku felt that he was about to lose whatever little breakfast he managed to keep down. "Eto...Yui-san...er, yes I was sleeping but you didn't wake me up..." He gulped, turning his eyes away from her. "Anou...Yui-san..." Blood rushed to his face and he turned slightly pink. "shouldn't you be in something more than this?!"

Yui blinked. Was he blushing?! "Why? It's just my blouse. It's fine. I do it all the time." Yui looked down at the expanse of leg showing. She shrugged. "Its not indecent. I've seen a lot of girls wear lot shorter things."

Shunkaku looked like he was about to pass out.

Yui reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Shunkaku? You don't look so good."

"Eto...I'm okay." Shunkaku uttered, starting to have perspired a bit. He wasn't used to this sort of behaviour from girls. 'Is she being suggestive?!' He blinked.

"You're sure?" Yui looked at him with concern. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Shunkaku. You mean a lot to me."

Swallowing, he didn't quite know how to treat this and continued to lose colour from his already pale complexion. ".... eto...saaa..."

Yui smiled at Shunkaku. He was so cute when he was flustered! Deciding to get the upper hand this time, she leaned in close to him. "Hai, Shunkaku?" she whispered.

Pulling back, he felt his body temperature sore up a significant amount and passed out from the shock of her forwardness.

Yui snickered. She hadn't realized how fun it was to do that. 'Gee...if I knew girls could do that to guys I would have done it a long time ago!'

Letting out a breath of air, he didn't yet show that he was conscious, he just worked to control his rapidly beating pulse. 'Shit...she was way too forward...' He felt extremely uncomfortable, wishing he knew how to deal with this. He didn't want to push her back, but he still would admit that he was losing his cool and couldn't handle this.

Yui snickered. She hadn't realized how fun it was to do that. 'Gee...if I knew girls could do that to guys I would have done it a long time ago!'

Letting out a breath of air, he didn't yet show that he was conscious, he just worked to control his rapidly beating pulse. 'Shit...she was way too forward...' He felt extremely uncomfortable, wishing he knew how to deal with this. He didn't want to push he back, but he still would admit that he was losing his cool and couldn't handle this.

Yui leaned over and ran her fingers through his blond hair. "My poor Shunkaku..." Leaning down, she placed her lips over his in a tender kiss.

In pure utter surprise, his eyes flew open. 'Okay...' He sighed contentedly and readily accepted her forwardness, despite all earlier ingrown anxieties. 'This is still strange...I don't know how to deal with this...' He admitted, responding to her kiss.

Yui smiled as she felt Shunkaku response. She had a feeling he was faking it. Putting her arms around his neck, she allowed herself to get lost in his kiss.

'What the hell is she doing?!' He blinked, feeling scared yet at the same moment better. A strange surge of electricity coursed his body. Unconsciously in a reflexive action, he wallowed, still feeling the growing lump of uncertainty lodged in his throat, as he tried to respond, but felt held back by the bonds of fear.

'I like this, yet I'm frightened...' He sadly thought, still tense. He forced his body into a comfort zone of relaxation, but found he was not at all adapted to accepting this and still was stiff with fear.

Yui broke the kiss and looked into Shunkaku's eyes. She could tell he was frightened. She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to scare him. She moved to the opposite side of the bed. "I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean...to scare you..."

His body trembling slightly with fear, as he gazed over at her with shock embedded in his cobalt-blue eyes. He spoke quietly, his discomfort present in his tone. "Yui...it...it's okay...I'm just not used to this sort of forwardness from girls at anyway rate." He downcast his eyes and leaned against the wall, being washed in a sea of confusion.

Yui bit her lip, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry. I...I'll go." She turned her head so he wouldn't see her tears. Getting up, she prepared to leave.

"Yui!" he called, reaching for her, but pulled back. He didn't actually know what to do. 'If she wants to leave, I shouldn't stop her...' He thought sadly, looking up at her. 'I just don't know how to treat this kind of thing.'

Yui stood, motionless. "Yes?"

"You...you don't have to go if you don't want to...I never said you had to..." Shunkaku looked up at her for answers that he didn't have.

Yui looked back, tears glistening. "But...why would you want me around? I just..." She turned away, looking sightlessly at a wall. "I just wanted you to know how I feel. How...how much you mean to me..."

'No...she can't cry because of me!' Shunkaku jumped to his feet and stepped over to her, touching his hand to her face, brushing away the tears that threatened to streak her face. Cupping her face in his hands, he gazed intently into her eyes. "Yui...I want you around because...because I-I really like you. I just don't know how to express myself and I'm not used to girls who are blunt in how they feel. It-it's not you...I'm just not used to this kind of thing..."

He pushed some loose strands of hair from her face. "Waketta kudasai." 

Sighing, he placed his cheek against hers. "Don't cry, I don't want you to."

Yui reached out, placing a hand on his cheek. He was so dear to her. She gave him a smile then. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek against his chest. "Hold me. Please. Don't ever let me go."

Placing one hand on her head and another around her back, he held her closely against his own person. "I won't ever."

Yui nodded. She felt safe with him around. She knew he would never hurt her.

Holding his blond-haired maiden against his body at her request and by his own deepest desire, he refused to even let her go now, feeling safer with her near, knowing that she some how calmed him with her presence. His thoughts drifted entirely towards what he felt at the moment, to the one person that he cared about, almost more that he might for his brother. Even then, he still cared more about his brother.

'I really hope I didn't offend her earlier...I like her way too much for that, she's one of the most precious people to me.'

Yui kept her eyes closed, feeling the nearness of Shunkaku. She had never felt anything quite like this before. It was a new and frightening experience for her. Frightening that she could feel so deeply for someone she had barely met 24 hours ago. She couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like without him. 

She realized that her feelings were growing in intensity about this young man. That did scare her. Having never been in such a position before, she had automatically put up her defences. That was why she had acted so boldly. She wanted to see if his feelings were true or just lustful.

And he had proven her wrong. He did care about her. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, wanting to stay there forever. It felt so good...so right to be with him.

Once having left Shunkaku to sleep, or so he thought, Koutoku took a free moment to explore through the imperial court grounds and learn his way around, so he would have less chance of getting lost. He also did this to see what kind of place this was. During his exploration and tour, he stumbled upon a small-secluded garden that was manicured. The shrubs were fairly high and there were plenty of plants here, something of rarity within the urban centre of the capital itself. In this segregated section from the main court yard, along with the trees and bushes, lay a small pond, not much in it and was fairly shallow, but still pretty nonetheless.

Taking out his flute and sitting at the base of one of the large tree weeping willow trees, he raised his flute to his lips and took the time to play a sweet melody and just enjoy what was around him and forget about Chuin and Chang entirely. He need not think, or rather forget about such creepy, imposing, in your face men who were just too confident and/or arrogant for their own good. Losing himself in his music as he tended to whenever his played, he didn't notice how much time past by.

Playing his flute by the pond, Koutoku pondered the recent events that had fallen upon him and his brother. He had always known that they, him and Shunkaku, were Seiryuu Seishi. His parents had made sure to tell him that, before their deaths. For years, he had pondered what being one of Seiryuu's divine warriors meant. Despite being the god of war, Koutoku had always thought that Seiryuu just wanted peace for his country, like all the others. 

Lowering his flute to the grass, he reached for some pebbles and tossed them one by one into the pond. It was very peaceful in this little section of the palace.

Ripples spread peacefully over the undisturbed surface of the pond as the pebbles he threw in broke through, disturbing the peaceful nature it emitted. The water itself was seemingly lucid, as the sun shone down, beating down, giving the water a crystal like appearance.

Through the area a gentle breeze gusted through, gently brushing over the leaves. Swaying the softly blowing wind, they barely rustled. The green hue shades of them appeared to have semi-transparent nature. They contributed to the tranquil, serenity of the atmosphere.

Sighing contentedly, Koutoku, dropped his hand in the water, feeling the smooth, slow rush of refreshingly cool water surround his hand. Allowing the water to trickle through his fingertips, he watched as a small school of fish swam through the pond. Hearing the leaves rustle as the wind blew, Koutoku sighed. Standing up, picking up his flute, he went to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against it. Bringing his flute to his lips, he began to play once more.

A haunting melody, one from long ago in his memory, surfaced. It was a sad song, a lullaby. This was the very same melody that his mother had sung to him the night before she died. He felt a moments tears threaten to fall. Closing his eyes, he allowed the music to take control of him, filling him with the pain, the sorrow and the love that time brought.

Lost within the consuming depths of the melancholic, yet heart-warming song, he never noticed anything else around him, just the notations that flowed from his flute that gently embraced him within their soothing touch. The sweet and sad music sailed gracefully through the air, surrounding the secluded spot with a wrath of heart-warming misery.

Koutoku sighed, placing his flute down. Leaning against the tree, he closed his eyes. Feeling the wind rustle through his blond hair, he sighed. He wanted so much for things to work out. He never realized how...bizarre the other seishi would be. 'I'll just have to keep an eye on Shunkaku and Yui-san. That's all.'

Standing up, stretching back, he determined he might as well head back, since he wasn't entirely sure what might happen, as his brother was unpredictable and he had absolutely no idea what Chuin and Chang were like, other than those two seemed to be very, very deeply disturbed.

Walking towards the palace once more, Koutoku decided it was time to tell his brother and Yui about Chang. He didn't want either of them running into the man unaware. 

Entering the palace he headed for Yui's room first. When no one answered the knock, he entered. No one was there. Frowning, he went to the room next door. He wanted to see if Shunkaku knew where she was.

Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Yui, in a VERY short blouse, holding onto his brother. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Yui hadn't noticed a gaping Koutoku that had entered and remained against Shunkaku, content, feeling safe.

Contrary, Shunkaku noticed his brother's entrance and once meeting his eyes, grew flustered, not wanting to have to explain why the Miko was in such skimpy clothes, especially since he had absolutely nothing to do with it. He smiled amusedly at his brother's shocked expression.

Koutoku narrowed his eyes at Shunkaku's amused expression. "Ahem! I hate to interrupt you two, but I have some important things to discuss."

Yui looked up in shock. She turned her head and saw a glaring Koutoku. She flushed hotly, remembering her state of dress. 

Sighing in reluctant agreement, Shunkaku turned to his brother, pulling away from the slightly indecently dressed Yui, who had turned a lovely shade of crimson. He spoke to his brother in a direct manner. "What is it, Aniki?"

Koutoku sighed. He decided to put the instance before him away for a minute. "We have a new seishi. Miboshi. He appears to be the Shogun. I wanted both of you to be aware. He isn't like Tomo. I would be very careful around him."

Shunkaku arched an eyebrow. "Oh, another one?! Is he arrogant and full of it like Chuin or worse?! If he's not like Chuin...then...explain..."

Koutoku sighed. "He's not full of himself, but he knows his power. He has a deep hatred of Chuin already. He seems...I don't know. Evil. I don't like him. I've never met anyone in my life that could scare the shit out of me. Well...he does."

Shunkaku eyes lit up. "He hates Chuin?! Hey, he can't be that bad if he hates Chuin!"

"Shun! Don't. Believe me, there is something about him...I don't know what. But...it's frightening. I had this overwhelming urge to flee at the sight of him. You may hate Chuin for being full of himself, but Chang...he knows his power. His limitations. And I don't think he would think anything of swatting you like a fly. Just be careful."

Shunkaku rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying! I'll be careful!" He added to himself soundlessly. 'Hmm, maybe I should try and find Chang, he sounds like an okay kinda guy. He hates Chuin, which makes him worthwhile to meet.'

Koutoku advanced, taking Shunkaku by the ear. He pulled him next to him, like he did when they were little. "Bu Shunkaku! I know that look! Don't even /think/ of finding this guy! Are we clear?!"

"Itai, itai!! Aniki! Let go, you know damn well, it bloody hurts like hell!" Shunkaku cursed, glaring at his brother and pulling away. He rubbed the offended spot. 'Che!'. "What makes you think I'm going to anyway?! I've got better things to do." 

'Like being with Yui and contemplating Chuin's death.'

Koutoku crossed his arms. "Sure you were. I know that look, Shunkaku! Don't even try to tell me you weren't thinking of finding that guy! I know you all too well!"

Shunkaku placed his hands on his hips. "That's not true! I was contemplating of many possible ways to murder Chuin, so there."

Koutoku face vaulted.

Shunkaku blinked innocently.

Yui snickered at their banter. 'Cute.'

Koutoku looked up and glared at his brother and Yui. Turn to Yui, he shook his head. "Don't encourage him! He's bad enough as it is!"

Holding up her hands in a peaceful manner, Yui replied, "I wasn't encouraging him! And he's not that bad."

"Is too. You haven't lived with him for fifteen years."

"I've known him long enough to make an impartial judgement on justified grounds, therefore won't apply as being discriminatory!"

"NANI??!!!"

Yui smirked at Koutoku's confusion. "Need me to repeat that?!"

Koutoku crossed his arms and glared. "No!"

Yui sighed and shook her hand. Across her feature a sly grin took form. Reaching out, she patted Koutoku's cheek. "Like Shun, you're cute when you're indignant."

Koutoku stepped back. "I don't know what he sees in you. Really I don't."

Shunkaku smirked. "Care for me to list what I do?!"

Yui nodded energetically. "Please feel free to."

"STOP! ENOUGH! I GIVE UP!" Koutoku threw his hands into the air in despair.

"Is something wrong, Aniki?!" Shunkaku asked innocently.

"Shut up, Shunkaku."

"Make me, Aniki!"

"Fine." Koutoku came over, taking his brother in a headlock. He ruffled his brother's hair.

"WAH! Lemme go! I hate it when you do this!" Shunkaku whined. He sighed and pouted in utter resignation. He felt undignified when his brother did this. He struggled against his brother's grip and freed himself, combing his fingers through his hair. Muttering some miscellaneous obscenities under his breath, he glared at Koutoku.

Koutoku beamed. "You're still my otouto. I can torture you all I want to." He winked at his brother.

Frustrated, Shunkaku crossed his arms and dropped to the bed, pouting.

Koutoku smirked. He sat next to his brother and hugged his shoulders. "Ne...Shun-chan. Don't be mad. I want to show you and Yui-san something. I think you'll like it."

"Sure, but after she gets dressed, che!" Shunkaku remarked.

Yui flushed a deep crimson.

Koutoku nodded. "Hai! How could you go around so indecently, Yui-san?!"

Yui glared. "Its not indecent! Not where I come from!"

Koutoku blinked in surprise.

Shunkaku turned to his brother. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Yui threw her hands up. "I give up. You're both hopeless. Fine. I'll go change."

"I'm not hopeless!" Shunkaku exclaimed in an indignant outraged, crossing his arms over his chest. "It just so happens that here, we're not used to such dressing customs that you are!"

"Fine. Forgive me! I wasn't informed of the proper dress code when I came here!" Yui retorted.

"You seem mentioned it was like being back in history, so if you know history, wouldn't you have tuned in to this fact?!" Shunkaku shot back, for once getting an upper hand.

"Yes, it is! But I wasn't aware of that fact until after I came here! Sorry I didn't bring my historical wardrobe with me!"

"There's bound to be something in your room. If not, why not ask one of Heika-sama's mistresses."

Yui was about to protest, the shut her mouth. He had a point. "Okay, fine."

Shunkaku nodded. He then went on. "To be honest, the fact that you're dressed in so little made me uncomfortable in the first place."

Yui blinked. "Oh."

"I'm not used to so much exposed flesh on a lady."

Yui blushed at Shunkaku's remark.

He blinked. "Uh...did I say something wrong?"

Yui shook her head. "Never mind. I'll be right back. I'm going to go change."

After she left, Shunkaku turned to his brother. "I need help."

Koutoku blinked. "Uhh...okay. With what?"

"How do you handle girls who are extremely forward?!"

"NANI?!"

"She came on to me! I'm not used to that sort of thing!"

Koutoku smirked. "Really? Ah...isn't that sweet. My otouto has a girl come on to him!"

Shunkaku glared. "It's not funny! She made me nervous...I don't want to scare her away because I fear her aggressiveness!"

"I'm sorry Shun-chan. I didn't mean to laugh." Koutoku put his arm around his brother. "Okay. What scared you specifically?"

Shunkaku sighed. "Firstly the fact that she came in dressed as she was, followed by her making me extremely uncomfortable. Once she achieved that, I passed out from shock and she kissed me, which only scared me even more...it made her cry...Aniki, I didn't want her to!"

Koutoku squeezed his brother's shoulders. "You have to remember Shun. She's from another world. Her customs are going to be different from ours. I know you didn't mean to make her cry. I know you care about her very much."

Leaning against his brother, resting his forehead on Koutoku's shoulder, Shunkaku sighed vacantly. "I know, that's what scares me, the fact I don't know how to act around her. You saw how she reacted when we mentioned her dress. I don't know...I'm always afraid that I'm going to offend her."

"Don't be. Shun, you can't have a relationship with her if your afraid to open you mouth all the time. You have to realize, that you may offend, even upset her at times. But she will do the same to you. You just need time to get to know each other."

In her large, spacious, sterile chambers with an eerie silence that hung over, Yui explored through the small closet in the room, seeing what the style of the feminine attire was in this particular place. Finding a full-length outfit, various shades of blue within it, she decided to change into that.

Gazing down at her own blouse, which came barely to her thighs, she still didn't entirely see what could have been so wrong with it, after all, it was normal for her. Sighing, she unbuttoned her shirt and folded it neatly, placing it in the pile with the rest of her school uniform, the skirt, vest and jacket.

Once down in only her bra and underpants, she pulled the more conventional outfit out and lay it on the bed, seeing how she might possibly put it on, since she hadn't worn anything quite like it before.

Once fully attired in Kutou's traditional style of dress, she examined her appearance in the mirror, tugging at the neckline that seemed to plummet so low.

'Okay, and I thought my shirt was hiked up too high on my thighs, but damn, I might as well be topless, since it's exposing almost my entire chest.'

She sighed, giving in, noting that it wouldn't go any higher. 'But at least I won't have to hear about how indecently I'm dressed. The guys back home never complained. I guess I should be thankful for the more conservative attitudes here.'

Koutoku sighed. He really didn't know what to say to his brother. He could tell Shunkaku had fallen rather hard for the young woman who had become Seiryuu no Miko. He bit his lip. He had a feeling that trying times were ahead for those two.

Yui sighed. Placing the slippers on her feet, she exited the room. She was extremely self-conscious about the low cut dress. Despite her skirts being rather short, she had never worn anything that exposed her chest so much. She approached the twins, giving them a nervous smile. "Better?"

Nodded in full-hearted agreement, Shunkaku seemed to be paying a little more attention to her than before. He had been attracted to her for herself, but now took to more or less analysing her physical features, as her prior mode of dress made him too nervous to do so.

"Yea, much better."

Silently to himself, he added, trying to keep his thoughts from getting perverse in nature, 'she looks so much better than before...now she looks like a lady instead of a strangely dressed foreign girl.'

Yui didn't know why, but she started to blush at Shunkaku's praise. It felt good to hear a boy say that to her. 

Koutoku nodded. "He's right, Yui-san. You look much better. Very elegant."

'And what great cleavage she has!' Shunkaku thought, subtly taking his eyes from hers and dropping them to her bare chest. He cleared his throat. "Why not just keep wearing this world's clothes, it'll help for you to blend in when finding the Seishi and you'll be less likely to stand out in a crowd."

Yui shrugged. "Maybe. I'm kinda fond of my uniform though. I'll think about it."

'She can't go back to the other one, then I'll get a lousy view!' Shunkaku reasoned in panic. "Ah, Yui, you look better in this! And you'll fit in better here!"

Yui crossed her arms across her chest, obscuring Shunkaku's view. "Why? What's wrong with my uniform?! It's comfortable!"

He had to stop himself from expressing his dissatisfaction over her obstructing his view of her cleavage. He coolly explained, "simple, it exposes way too much of the female body." For his own benefit, he added, 'well, this one doesn't, just gives me a view!'

Yui sputtered. "And this doesn't?!!" She cried indignantly, gesturing to the dress.

"Of course not." Shunkaku replied with a sly smirk.

Yui narrowed her eyes at Shunkaku. She had a distinct feeling she knew why he liked this dress. Sauntering over to him, she pressed her chest up against his. "Would you care to explain that observation to me?"

Koutoku smirked. This was great! His brother never did know when to shut up!

"Because I never felt comfortable before?!" He meekly suggested, with a shrug.

"Why? The other one just showed a little leg. This....this...this /thing/ shows a hell of a lot more! That's why you like, isn't it?!" Yui flared angrily. Leave it to a man to get upset over leg, but when the chest comes out, oh no! It's fine!

"A /little leg/?" Shunkaku fired back. "Shit, what you were dressed in before showed a hell of a lot more than a little leg! It damn well exposed both! You might as well have been wearing nothing." He then defiantly crossed his arms. "And now, I don't like this out for the reasons you say, I just think it suits you a hell of a lot better!"

Yui hmphed. "Sure it is."

"It is so! Besides, I don't feel nervous as hell now with you dressed like this."

"No kidding." Yui still didn't entirely believe him, but went with it anyway.

Shunkaku sceptically gazed at her. 'Her tone sounds doubtful. Great, just what I need, her to start *not* trusting me, okay, that'll go really far!' 

Shaking his head, he stood up and quickly threw his shirt and tunic back on, before securing his belt around his waist and attaching the weapon to it.

Yui sighed. Walking over, she linked her arm with Shunkaku's. "I'm sorry. I've just...never worn anything like this before. I'm not used to it."

He sighed. "uh...okay..."

Koutoku shook his head. "Come on you two. I want to show you something. I think you'll like it."

"What is it, Aniki?"

Koutoku smiled. "You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 6 

Shunkaku groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Great, now he's taken to playing mind games and being mysterious, just great.'

Koutoku grinned. "Come on! It's nice. You'll like it."

Shunkaku yet again groaned. 'I hate it when he won't tell me anything! It really annoys the hell out of me! GR! He knows I wanna know, so he purposely holding out. It's bound to be shitty if he's not telling me. Ch'! I really hate this!' 

He scowled, following behind his brother, his expression periodically changing to reflect his inner thoughts that he didn't vocalise. He did make an utter; a couple of growling type sounds during his silent rant, but nothing else really worth noticing.

Koutoku smirked. He knew that he was irritating his brother to no end. It was fun! He rarely got to tease Shun. They were usually too busy trying to make enough money to survive.

Leading the way, he went down a corridor, coming to the door to the gardens. Stepping out, he held the door for his brother and Yui. Once outside, he led them to a spot just before the peaceful grotto he had found.

Turning to the two, he smiled. "I want you guys to close your eyes. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Yui willing agreed, while Shunkaku gazed suspiciously at his brother, "why?! What's the point?"

Koutoku sighed. "Just humour me, will you?"

"Na-uh! Don't feel like it!" Shunkaku retorted in reply.

"Then stay here. Yui and I will go on ahead. Come on...please? For me?" Koutoku asked his brother pleadingly.

Shunkaku sighed, shaking his head. "First you ask me to come, then you tell me not to bother?! Make up your damned mind, Aniki!" He inhaled. "What difference will it make anyway, whether or not I give in?"

"Because if you don't, you'll miss something very beautiful."

"I didn't say I wouldn't go!"

Koutoku sighed. "Fine. I'm not going to argue with you. You'll just spoil the effect."

Yui gazed up at Shunkaku. "Please? It won't hurt anything."

"Fine, but it still won't make a difference! The effect'll be the same." Shunkaku replied, still holding on to his stubbornness and barely relenting.

Koutoku smiled. He waited for the two to close their eyes, then led them into the mysterious, yet beautiful grotto. "Okay. You can open them."

Shunkaku blinked, shrugged and looked over at his brother. "So..."

Koutoku bowed his head. "Oi. You're hopeless. Doesn't this remind you of something? A place we used to go when we were little?"

"Barely. All I remember is the destruction of it," He answered with extreme bitterness in his tone, his expression darkening over.

Koutoku sighed. "I know. I wish you could remember it before that."

"I kinda do..." Shunkaku sound unsure.

Koutoku reached out with his hand and clasped his brother on the shoulder. "Tell me."

"Well..." Shunkaku brought his hands together, moving them over the others, demonstrating is uncertainty. He sighed. "I do kinda remember but it's kinda fuzzy...some things aren't though. I do remember some before then, but not a lot..."

Koutoku's heart felt like it was going to break. His baby brother couldn't even remember the joy they had as little children. The times they'd play around a grotto very similar to this one. "I'm sorry, Shunkaku. I wish you could remember..."

Shunkaku felt a wave of sadness knock him over. He brought his eyes away from his brother's, not wanting to know that his inability to fully recollect what his brother wanted him to, was breaking him. 

Swallowing reflexively, Shunkaku muttered with a tone heavily coated with regret and remorse for his lack of good memory, "gomen nasai, Aniki."

Koutoku put his arms around his brother, holding him close. "Shhh...it's not your fault. Don't apologize. I just wish you could remember the good times and not the bad."

"Me too. I do remember some of the good." Shunkaku quietly replied, resting against his brother.

"Good. Just remember those times. Try not to think about the bad ones." Koutoku replied, running his fingers through his brother's hair. He hated the thought of his little brother hurting. About anything. "We'll make some good memories now. The bad ones don't matter anymore."

"I try, but sometimes it's hard because the pain doesn't go away. But I believe what you say, Aniki. I'll do more than try." Shunkaku quietly, yet assertively answered, gazing up with conviction and determination.

Koutoku smiled. "I know you will, Shun-chan. I know you will. And I know all too well about the pain. Give it time. It may not entirely go away, but it will get better. I promise."

Koutoku thought back to the time their parents died. His brother hadn't seen, thank goodness. He had known that their parents were dead, but he at least didn't see their bodies. Koutoku thanked Seiryuu for that small, precious gift at least.

Being the entirely more restless one of the pair, Shunkaku immediately had to find out if there was more than just greenery here in this area. Pulling away, he leaned against the body of a weeping willow. "Ne, Aniki...is there any water around here?!"

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. On the other side of that tree, there's a small pond."

Shunkaku nodded. "In that case, I'm gonna take a dip!"

Koutoku groaned. "Why am I not surprised?!"

Yui's eyes widened. Was he serious?! Then her eyes crinkled in amusement. This would give her the perfect opportunity to get him back for that dress comment.

Shunkaku smirked. "Because I've always love that kinda thing?!"

Koutoku rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Yui smirked. This was going to be fun!

Shrugging indifferently, Shunkaku eagerly trotted off in the direction of the small pond that his brother had indicated. Stopping at the bank edge, he stripped down to nothing but his breeches and jumped in.

Enjoying the cooling seductively sensual feel of the water against his warm flesh, as he floated on his back, enjoying a moment of peace and tranquillity in a moment of profound serenity.

Yui turned to Koutoku. "I'm just gonna look at the flowers."

Koutoku nodded. He sat down at the tree again and began to play his flute.

Yui snuck off behind the tree. Creeping up to the pond, she stood at the water's edge. She saw Shunkaku floating on the water, his eyes closed. She smirked evilly.

"How's the water?"

"GAK!" From the shock of being scared witless, Shunkaku lost his concentration and went under the embracing surface of the crystal clear, life-giving pond water. He came back up sputtering water indignantly and proceeded to glare daggers at Yui. He muttered a miscellaneous profanity before exclaiming, "Why can't I enjoy the water alone without interruptions?!"

Yui ignored his profanity and mutterings. She stepped out of her slippers and tested the water with a toe. It wasn't that bad. Nice and cool, but not cold. "Mind if I join you?"

Shunkaku swallowed nervously. "Uh..."

"I'll take that as a no." Yui stepped back a moment and began to untie the sash that held her dress together.

"AH!" Shunkaku freaked out completely and went under the water for protection. 'Well, it's safer down here...shit...how do I deal with a girl who decides to strip in front of me...' His oxygen supply only lasted so long before he gasped for air. He then turned his back to Yui. "Shit...don't strip down...it was bad enough when you were just in that skimpy shirt before..."

Yui grinned. She tapped Shunkaku on the shoulder. While he had been under the water, she had slipped out of the dress, clad only in her bra and underwear, and entered the pond. "Too late."

"EEP!" Shunkaku's voice went up an octave and he paled significantly. "Anou...Yui-san..." He again turned his back to her. "Shouldn't you be dressed in more than that?!"

Yui looked down. She shrugged. "Why? How can I get clean with my dress on?! Besides...this isn't that bad. Some of the bathing suits Miaka has are a lot worse."

"But...but couldn't you have waited?! And it's bad! I mean, shit, I can see almost all of your body...what're you trying to do to me by approaching me dressed as such?!" Shunkaku asked, feeling uncomfortable. He then mildly sweat-dropped. "And what's a 'bathing suit'?!"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm not approaching you at all. I just wanted to take a swim. And if you're uncomfortable with my body, then leave. I'm not going to change it. I have no problem with the way my body is." Diving down, she came back up, her hair dripping with water. "And a bathing suit is a suit you where to go swimming in. Similar to what I have on now. Except skimpier."

"I was here first!" Shunkaku shot back. He then hmphed. "I'm just not used to sharing the water space with such a scantly dress girl!"

"Then don't look."

"I wasn't."

"Good. Then you shouldn't have a problem with me being here."

"I still feel really uncomfortable with just the knowing."

"So...don't think about it." Yui turned her back to him, letting the feel of the water wash over her. "You aren't like any boy I've ever known. Most guys I know of would jump at the chance to be around a girl dressed like me."

"That's what I want to do." Shunkaku retorted, shuddering. He sighed, plunging back down beneath the surface of the water and staying there for a long period of time. He wanted to completely chill his body so he would forget about how scarcely dressed she was. He tried to stay under as long as his body would possibly sanction for. 

'Che! I'm just scared shitless because she's the first one and on top of that, from a whole other world with a whole different set of traditions and conventions. She makes me so nervous.'

Yui sighed. She scared him off again. 'I wish he wouldn't be so scared of me...what did I do that was so wrong?' Sighing, she manoeuvred to a rock and leaned against it, lost in thought.

Feeling satisfied that he had been chilled enough, Shunkaku broke through the smooth, undisturbed surface of the lucid crystal shaded water and inhaled deeply, appreciating the oxygen that penetrated down to his air deprived lungs. He heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't look around, out of fear that he would lay on eyes on Yui who was dressed so skimpily. It wasn't that he didn't like her; he just had a certain amount of respect, which coincidentally happened to be coupled with his fear of her. Fear because she was so different from all the other girls. It wasn't a bad type of different, just a scary type that induced fear from within; a fear of doing something that might offend her too badly, that she would be turned away.

Yui sighed. She stared off into the distance, not really seeing the beauty before her. Her heart was sad. She had upset Shunkaku again, and she hadn't meant to. She just wanted to spend some time with him, alone.

Not turning in her direction put Shunkaku at some ease. He didn't want to look at her when she was barely even dressed, since he felt it was improper, he wouldn't have even done it with his mother and the one time he did, he felt embarrassed. He sighed dejectedly. 'Was Aniki wrong?! Could this not work out...after all, I'm unsure on how to act, so I'm trying to respect distances between her and me...is that wrong?! I wish I knew how to act, it's just so confusing and makes me all nervous and scared. I know I shouldn't be scared of her, but I am because she's so forward and unusual in her conduct...' 

He took some water in his cupped hands, spread his fingers and let the water drip through, dropping back into the rest of the pond, causing a rippling affect. 

"Shunkaku..."

"H-hai?!"

"I'm sorry. I upset you...and I'm sorry. I'll go now."

"You...you didn't. You just caught me off-guard. Plus, I'm not sure how to act around you, since you were raised with different customs...please, forgive my ignorance, I don't know anything really."

"Oh no! Don't say that! It's my fault...I would have known how you would react."

"O-orai. It's okay...I guess I'm too conservative for you. Gomen."

"No! You're not! That's part of what I like about you so much!"

Shunkaku looked up in amazement, though not directly at Yui, but his body language told just as much. "You do??!!" His tone sounded even more flabbergasted than his body expression could be.

"Hai. You're not like any of the boys in my world. You actually...care about my honour. Most of them don't."

"What kind of place is that?! Guys brought up not to respect a lady's honour?!"

Yui shrugged. "Its...different."

Shunkaku quirked an eyebrow. "I don't mean to pry, but how so?"

Yui sighed. "Well...guys and girls are taught at an early age that they're equal. So...a lot of guys don't think they have to respect a woman. Its what we call chivalry. And a lot of guys...think it's outdated."

"That's truly sad, that a guy thinks it doesn't matter if he respects a lady or not. It shouldn't matter if people are equal or not." Shunkaku replied, running his fingers through the water, while gazing blankly at a school of fish around his feet.

Yui nodded. "Hai. I agree. But...it's just not like that in my world."

'I want to embrace her, let her know it's okay, but I'm too scared...' Shunkaku bit his lip tentatively, trying to ignore the feeling that he got. 'If she knows I respect her, than it shouldn't be a problem, right?! But why does it still feel wrong?'

Exploring for the unknown answer, he continued to watch the fish beneath the water, noting how peaceful everything was. The tranquillity of this moment of profound silence gave him a chance to contemplate even further. He let out a long drawn out, pensive breath before he spoke. 

"Yui-san, I would feel at ease if you at least put a top on, please?! I don't mean any disrespect for you, I'm just uncomfortable with you dressed like that. It feels improper for me to even look at you when you're dressed to scantly."

Yui blinked. "I...Hai." Moving from her rock, she pulled out the under slip of the dress. Slipping it on, she turned around. "I...okay."

Feeling an easing sensation overwhelm his senses, he plodded back through the water and sat next to her, sighing, feeling it was okay to actually look at her and not feel shame.

Yui looked over at Shunkaku shyly. She felt strange all of a sudden. Despite her earlier brazenness, she felt...strange being with him like this. It felt...nice. 

Noting she wasn't as bold as she was previous, Shunkaku relaxed immensely and drew her in close to him, holding her small form against his.

Yui leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes. She sighed contentedly. It felt right, being here like this.

Holding her tightly, he vainly refused to ever let anyone else have her, for anything. He held her protectively. 'Kawaiso...such a world she comes from. She should have had more respect than what she received.'

Koutoku sighed. He stretched. The two had been gone for a while. Getting up, he walked around the tree, looking for Yui. He stopped. Then blinked. Then sweat dropped. "Oi...can't you guys give it a rest for once?!"

Shunkaku hung his head. "Anou...Aniki..." He couldn't think of anything else to say, as his blond-haired maiden had turned his mind to absolutely inconceivable pile of mush. He sighed contentedly, keeping Yui against his person in a gentle embrace.

She turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Koutoku. "Go away. We're busy."

Koutoku rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Yui-san." Shunkaku added, backing her up, and pointedly glancing his brother's way.

Koutoku sighed. He threw his arms in the air. "FINE! I'll leave! Will that satisfy you two?!"

"Yes." Yui replied.

"Hai, we're busy 'learning'." Shunkaku smirked impishly.

Koutoku's eyes popped out of his head. "Excuse me?! Learning what??!!!!"

Shunkaku laughed spine tingling wickedly, not bothering to clarify what he had meant. It was more amusing for him this way.

She smirked triumphantly.

Koutoku face vaulted.

Blinking innocently, Shunkaku sweetly inquired in a tone heavily laced with sugar, "is something wrong, Aniki?"

"Shut up!"

"Hmm...nah, no can do."

With having said that, he didn't necessarily turn his back to his brother, Shunkaku just ignored his brother to a small degree, enough to give a strong hint that he wished to be alone in this tranquil solitude with just one other person. He didn't want to say out loud that's what he wanted, since he didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings, he just hoped his subtle hint would be enough.

Koutoku rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave you two alone. Just watch yourselves! I don't trust Chang or Chuin!" 

"We already know that, Aniki." Shunkaku replied in bluntly obvious exasperation, with an underlying tone of asperity.

"Fine! Ignore my warnings!" Koutoku huffed. Turning his back, he left the two to continued exploring the place.

'Oi! I wasn't ignoring his warnings, I just didn't need to hear him repeat them over and over again!' Shunkaku bitterly thought. He disliked the redundancy of his brother's frequent warnings, since in his eyes they were all the same and very rarely differed from prior ones.

Yui sighed. She snuggled up against Shunkaku. She hated to hear them argue. She didn't like it. In fact, she hated it. She wasn't used to people arguing so much. She and Miaka had an odd argument now and then, but nothing like these two!

Sensing something amiss, he softly brought a hand to her face. "Something wrong?!" He asked.

She shrugged. "I just don't like to hear you two argue."

"You really think we were?!"

"Weren't you?"

"Not really, no."

She sighed. "Well, it sounded like it to me. I'm not used to it I guess. I don't have any brothers or sisters, unless you include Miaka. She's always been like a sister to me."

"She's your best friend, ne?!"

"Hai."

"She's always been there for you?!"

"Hai. Always. And I there for her too."

"It's always nice to have someone."

"Hai. It is. Which is why I'm worried about her. I don't know where she is, or even if she's okay!" She bit her lip worriedly.

He grew pensive for a brief allocation of time. "How worried do you feel?! Like something bad's happened or what?!"

She nodded. "Hai. I'm so scared something bad has happened to her!"

"Hmm...I was just thinking, while you're looking for the remaining three Seishi, why not try and scout out your friend in the process, I mean the odds are you might find her, so what do you have to lose?!" Shunkaku suggested, with the slightest bit of optimism in his tone as he quietly spoke, feeling that he would disturb the peaceful serenity of the crystal lake front.

Yui closed her eyes, thinking. She liked that idea. It had distinct possibilities. Only... "What if she's not in Kutou? What if she's still in Konan?!"

"She will have to look over the entire region, so chances are, her exploration might spill near Kutou-Konan borders."

Yui nodded. "Hai. What...what if we don't find her?!" 

"There's always that. Question, do you have any sort of connection to her?" Shunkaku inquired, remembering something from his own distant past that he wasn't going to mention.

"Connection?" Yui closed her eyes, then popped them open. "My school uniform! We were both wearing it when we first came here! Before I was sent back to our world!"

Quirking an eyebrow in a perplexed arched, he inquired, "sorry, am I missing something here?! You were here before then sent back??!! What?!"

She nodded. "Hai. We found this book in the library. I started reading it; then both Miaka and me were surrounded by a red light. When we woke up, we were in this world, but I think we were in Konan." She smiled at the thought. "We met a boy who helped us. He was nice, but kinda...greedy." She shook her head. "Anyway, the red light came back and took me back home. I was still able to read the book, but whatever was happening was what Miaka was going through. I could feel what she felt through our uniforms. I guess. I think that's the reason anyway."

"Red light...Suzaku's." He muttered, his eyes growing expressive in deep, contemplative thought. "You said she was Suzaku No Miko, as well as she had some Seishi. Finding her might be so hard; the search for the chi of Seishi is easy.... sometimes. Unless of course they're like Chuin and decide they're in the mood to be a bastard and conceal their chi..."

Closing her eyes, Yui leaned into his embrace. "Is...is that what made you save me?"

"Well that and I happened to be trying to steal someone's change purse at the same time in the same general area," Shunkaku admitted, with a short nervous chuckle.

Yui turned wide eyes to Shunkaku. "You...you were _stealing_?!"

"What else do you expect, I'm a pick-pocket! Great job! Easy scratch, especially if you find a dead person!" Shunkaku grinned, flashing a peace sign.

Yui face vaulted.

He blinked innocently. "Doushitanda, Yui-san?"

Yui looked up at Shunkaku. "Shut up, Shunkaku."

His eyes quivered, showing genuine hurt. 'Great, now she hates me!' He sighed and looked away with shameful, downcast eyes.

Yui reached out and touched his face. She put her arms around him, holding him close. "Ne...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Don't be sad. I know you had to do whatever you could to survive. I'm not ashamed of you for doing that."

He sighed. "Yea, we had to. I'm glad you aren't." He finally gazed back up her, her hand still rested on his face. He rested his own over hers. 'At least I only stole and never killed anyone yet. After all, like Aniki, I've seen too many killed...'

"I could never be, not of you."

'I'd rather have shame than pity.' He thought bitterly before he replied with a gentle tone, "I'm glad you aren't."

Yui sighed. She laid her head on his shoulder. She wanted him to feel as safe as she felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 7 

Yuuki Miaka stood in a phone booth approximately five blocks down the road from the National Public Library where she had been returned to after getting help from her best friend, Yui. Deciding that since she hadn't seen Yui in the library that her friend must have headed on home. Holding the receiver in hand, Miaka placed the calling card into the slot and dialed the number for Yui's place.

The phone rang a good couple of times before Yui's mother picked up on about the third or forth ring.

"Moshi, moshi, Hongou residence."

"Konnichiwa, is Yui-chan home?"

"Oh, Miaka-chan. No, Yui said she was out with you, and hasn't returned yet. It's unusual for her to be out this late and not call."

"Oh, arigatou. Ja."

Miaka despondently hung up the receiver, placing it back in the vertical cradle and stepped out of the phone booth, trotting in the direction of her own place of residency. There was a little less bounce to her usually optimistic step, as she made her way by foot to her apartment that she shared with her single Mother and Oniichan, Keisuke.

Entering, she was surprised to find her college brother home. He stood behind the stove cooking some Chinese noodles.

"Oniichan, what're doing home?!"

"Studying for midterms, Miaka."

She pursued her lips before going on with her next question. She remembered her Oniichan studied Ancient History and wanted to ask him about the book that she and Yui had stumbled across in the secret document room at the library.

"Oniichan, ever heard of Shijin Tenchisho?" she inquired, with hopeful eyes, as she gazed lovingly at her beloved older brother.

He sighed. He knew he was about to be in for an ear full from his Imouto-chan.

After a very long-winded account, Keisuke finally spoke. "Hmm...so let me get this straight. You were at the library and got sucked into a book called 'Shijin Tenchisho'? And if you find all seven people, who make up these 'constellations of Suzaku' then this god, 'Suzaku' will appear and grant you a wish? And because you wanted to pass your entrance exams, you accepted this role as 'Suzaku No Miko'?"

Miaka nodded in vigorous agreement. "Hai and it was Hotohori, Konan-koku no Heika who asked me to protect his empire...and then we went to Taiitsu-kun so that I could return home..."

Through the duration of this next part, Keisuke placed a hand on Miaka's brow. 'Hmm...fever?! No signs...'

His expression then grew dead serious as he flatly stated with an underlying tone of concern, "Let's just say your account's true...that this book is pretty dangerous. The story must be some sort of curse. If you translate the Sutras, there's a continuing story there, too." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "It doesn't seem like your book's a Sutra. Must be some variety of Magic Tome. I know that girls like to read book with mystical charms. The older the spell the more powerful is can be. So many of them are dangerous. There's always a sacrifice to go with the wish!" 

Miaka gulped reflexively, as she felt something tear in her heart. She tried to deny that there was any potential danger. 'No, Tamahome and the others can't be dangerous...they can't...' She tried to convince herself, as various images of a smiling Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko came before her eyes.

Transforming, Keisuke came up without warning dressed in weird black robes and exclaimed in a haunting voice that was full of life, "In the extreme cases when practitioners of black magic in the west wanted their wish granted, they sacrifice a WOMAN!! WHOA that's so scary!"

Miaka freaked out at her brother's act. "WAH! Oniichan! I'm scared of your face!!"

Keisuke continued his demonstration of western black magic and knelt before an altar and chanted weird prayers and bowed repeatedly.

Miaka profusely sweat-dropped. "You may say that, but you don't believe any of this! And Tamahome and the others aren't dangerous."

Keisuke sighed and stood up, he rested a hand on his be loved sister's pretty little head. "Miaka, you are aware of the position you're in as a junior high school student with entrance exams coming up?! You're under a lot of pressure, please, try not to upset Okaasan." He half-smiled. "I'm worried about you." He sighed. "But whether or not all of this is true, stay away from that book."

Miaka sighed and nodded.

A while later, she was in the midst of her studies, as she absentmindedly wrote down the Kanji for "oni". She found her thoughts slipping off towards a certain blue-black haired handsome young man. She sighed. 'Gomen ne, Oniichan, I can't forget about...'

She gasped suddenly, as something came to light. 'Yui-chan! Yui-chan must have...'

"Miaka, telephone!" her mother called.

Getting up, she headed out to the living room. "Hai?!"

"Miaka-chan, have you seen Yui?! She still hasn't come home yet."

Her mouth was agape with worry and shock. 'Yui must have got sucked into Shijin Tenchisho in my place! I've got to go find her!'

Before leaving to go back to her room, her mother spoke up. "Miaka..."

"Hai, Okaasan?!"

"Don't stress yourself out over studying! You don't want to become like Keisuke who lost it and started reading pornography."

Miaka giggled at the thought of her brother when he had to take his entrance exams. "Hai, I will, Okaasan."

Leaving, she headed back to her room. She quickly changed into her school uniform and snuck out to the kitchen to take some good from the fridge, as her mother's back remained turned to what was being done. Once that was accomplished, she silently slipped out of the house.

Miaka walked as fast as she could, with the heavy backpack, to the National Library. Sneaking into the Library, she headed for Important Documents room. Approaching the bookshelf, she pulled out the book.

Behind her, she heard a sound. Turning around, she saw her brother. She shook her head. "No Oniichan! I have to find Yui-chan! I know she's in the book! I have to find her! And I feel I can't escape until its finish, gomen ne."

"Miaka! Don't! Its too dangerous!" Keisuke cried, reaching for his sister.

But he was too late. Miaka, opening the book, was engulfed in a bright red light. Seconds later, the book fell to the floor. Miaka was gone.

Keisuke could only stare in profound awe, as the red light that surrounded his sister engulfed her and absorbed her, as she had told him. The book remained surrounded by the red light till it dropped to the floor, opening up at a section, starting three months later within the time line of the book.

'No...no, I didn't see that...'

"MASAKA!" He exclaimed.

A group comprising of Shunkaku, Koutoku and Yui, were out on horseback, or rather, the twins each had one and Yui rode with Shunkaku. They had left in search of the remaining three seishi about two week prior to Miaka re-entering the world.

Yui felt like there was no hope in ever finding her friend. The countryside had been scouted; they had even dared to venture near Konan-koku. Still, no signs.

'Three months, I don't believe it, three months and Miaka hasn't shown up, or found a way to contact me...she must either be here or something's happened to her...' Yui thought sadly, as she leaned back against Shunkaku.

Koutoku rode next to his brother and Yui. So far, they had had no luck in finding any more seishi.

After the group had stopped for a break at a riverbank shoreline, he took out his flute and began to play. The song he had chosen to play was not sad; it was actually one of his more optimistic ones, one that didn't make the listener feel like bawling their eyes out.

Shunkaku looked over, smiling. 'For once he's playing something happy.'

Koutoku leaned back, playing a sweet tune. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked up. "Did you hear something?"

"What do you..." Shunkaku cut his inquiry short but a piercing shrill scream.

Koutoku stood up abruptly. He turned to Yui and his brother. "Stay here and guard Yui-san! I'll check it out! I'll call you if I need help!"

Shunkaku didn't heed his brother, as adrenaline took over his body. He broke into a run, calling back over his shoulder, "Stay, I'll go, Aniki!" And with that, the younger, more stubborn twin vanished into the thick forest, in the direction of the scream.

He came upon a girl, who was trying to fend off a man-eating tiger. Before it leapt, or rather as it did, he threw his weapon, taking out the animal. He nodded and picked up his ryuuseisui. Turning to the good, he went to offer her a hand up but backed up in surprise. 'Shit, she's wearing the same outfit as Yui-san...' He sweat-dropped and muttered. "Crap, not another scantly dressed girl."

She, or rather Miaka looked up and glared. "I'm not scantly dressed!"

He shrugged. "Well anyway, you're Yui-san's friend?!"

She blinked in surprise. "How-"

She was cut off short by Koutoku, who didn't bother to stay back, who had Yui trailing closely behind him. Unlike her friend, she was dressed in more traditional clothing for this particular world.

Yui stopped in mid stride, once they came into the clearing. She stared in disbelief. 'It...it couldn't be...' "M...Miaka?"

"Yui-chan..." Miaka blinked trying to prove that it really was. "Yui-chan!" She exclaimed throwing the bulk of her weight into her dear friend, knocking the two of them to the ground.

The twins sweat-dropped. Shunkaku made a hand gesture to indicate how insane these girls were.

Koutoku nodded his assent enthusiastically. They were both incredibly nuts!

At that moment, a crashing could be heard along with a yelled, "MIAKA!" Running into the clearing was a tall, teal haired young man. His eyes flashed, looking around intently for any sigh of danger. Seeing Miaka and Yui on the ground, he sweated dropped profusely. "Oi...Miaka..."

The twins looked at each other in puzzlement. Who was this guy anyway?!

Miaka looked up. "Tamahome! I found Yui-chan!!!"

Shunkaku turned to his brother and sarcastically remarked. "Goody, we've got company! I wonder if all Seishi, including Suzaku's are as insane and as deranged as Chuin and Chang?!"

Koutoku shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe. I'm glad we're normal."

"Of course we are!" Shunkaku agreed enthusiastically. He eyed the young man that had approached and said to his brother. "Yep, he's definitely a Seishi, the chi's a dead giveaway."

Yui, meanwhile, along with Miaka had stood up. The two were in the middle of a joyous tearful reunion.

Tamahome eyed the twins, particularly the big-mouthed one who was making various insulting remarks. "So, who are you guys?! I know the girl is Yui."

Yui smiled. "You remember."

Shunkaku snorted and shrugged. 'I'll say nothing about being one of Seiryuu's.' He limply shrugged again. "We're Shunkaku and," he pointed to his brother, "Koutoku. And you are..."

"Suzaku Seishi, Tamahome."

Koutoku nodded. "We were just..." He looked at his brother. "Uhm...we were just out helping Yui look for her friend."

Tamahome sceptically in utter disbelief eyed the twins. He felt that he shouldn't entirely believe their story, after all, he had felt a chi emitting from this very spot before he arrived moments later. He didn't say anything yet. He figured it would just be best to nod in agreement. "Well, at least she's safe, and Miaka _won't_ have to go to Kutou..." He pointedly eyed his Miko.

She blushed. "Hai, hai, Tamahome."

Shunkaku, being the perceptive pickpocket he was, sensed this guy had some. He subtly moved in. He made it appear as though he was just being friendly. Second before he made his swipe, he spoke, "so, Suzaku's, eh?!"

"Hai."

"Better keep a closer eye on Miaka." He advised, quickly taking the change purse from the bigger and older Seishi so quietly that it vanished unbeknownst to Tamahome.

Tamahome nodded. "Hai. I'll put a leash around her neck next time."

"TAMAHOME!" Miaka cried indignantly. He grinned.

Koutoku groaned. 'Not another pair...Kuso! Can't I ever get away from them?! Shun and Yui are bad enough...'

Shunkaku grinned evilly. 'Perfect!' He turned to his brother. "Is Aniki too outnumbered?!" He drawled sweetly, draping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Koutoku glared at his brother and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, baka."

"Itai!" Shunkaku exclaimed, rubbing the spot and glaring indignantly at his brother. He whined, "Aniki...that hurt!" His lip quivered on the brink of a pout.

"Then quit acting like a spoiled brat!" Koutoku replied. He sniffed. "It's so hard having a moron for a brother."

"I'm not spoiled, nor am I a moron!" Shunkaku exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. He stepped over to Yui and rested his head on her shoulder. "Aniki's being mean!"

Yui looked at Shunkaku and sweat dropped. "Oi...someone save me from this torture."

Shunkaku glared. 'Great. I get no sympathy...' He eyed the older young man. 'He doesn't seem too bad, as long as he doesn't find out I swiped his change purse...' He took to striking up a conversation with Tamahome. "So, how's finding Suzaku Seishi coming?!"

"How did you...Never mind. Fine." Tamahome replied. He was still a bit wary of this boy. "Which reminds me...we have to go Miaka." He turned to Yui. "Come with us. We can travel together, now that you've found Miaka."

Yui bit her lip and looked to the twins. They had to find the other Seiryuu Seishi...but for some reason, the twins didn't want to say that. "Uhmm...sure! Okay."

Shunkaku placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not trusting anyone alone with Yui-san." He protectively drew her against him. Unconsciously, she agreed to the embrace. "So, I'm staying with her."

Koutoku sighed. "Fine. Let's go. Where we headed anyway?"

"Konan." Tamahome replied in one word.

Shunkaku shook his head. "Well, you're far from home, Tama-chan, this is Kutou-koku."

The character of "oni" began to glow on Tamahome's forehead. "I'm not a cat!"

The twins blinked. 

"Uhhhh...down boy. Down. He didn't mean anything by it." Koutoku replied.

Tamahome glared. His character grew brighter. "I don't like that name! I'm not an animal!"

"Okay! Geez...someone has a temper..." Koutoku groused.

Shunkaku turned an eye on his brother. "And you thought I had a short fuse..." He gestured towards Tamahome.

"Forgive me, otouto. I was wrong."

"Of course it's forgiven, you're allowed being wrong, Aniki."

"Why, thank you. You are so very kind, Otouto."

"You're very welcome, my dear, Aniki."

Yui, Miaka and Tamahome all mildly sweat-dropped.

Koutoku blinked. "What's wrong with them, do ya think?"

Shunkaku shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Me either."

Yui shook her head. "I am cursed. I am. I know it now for certain."

"You aren't my beautiful nymph." Shunkaku replied, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her ever so lightly.

Yui put her arms around his neck, holding him close.

Miaka's eyes widen. "Whoa...go Yui-chan!"

Koutoku groaned. "Not again..."

Miaka gazed at the disgusted looking twin and sighed. "What's wrong with Yui-chan being happy?!" She then made a face. "Mou...I lost the bet..."

Koutoku blinked. "What bet?"

"Who would get a boyfriend first." She blushed mildly and didn't look Tamahome's way. She remembered that he did say that he had missed her with his entire soul, but still, that didn't constitute as being anywhere near what she hoped for.

"Oh." Koutoku shrugged. "If you ask me, it's overrated. _I_ don't have a girlfriend, and I'm perfectly happy the way I am."

Miaka scowled. "That's unromantic! Sure you are happy, but it's not overrated!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez...*mutter* what I get for being around love struck idiots *mutter*" Koutoku replied.

Miaka's knuckles cracked as they made contact with Koutoku's chin, sending him into orbit! "No one calls Yui-chan an idiot! Nor are any of as you perceive us to be!! There's nothing wrong with romance in your life!!" She growled.

Tamahome sweat-dropped. 'Am I glad that wasn't my jaw coming in contact with her fist.' He thanked his lucky stars.

Meanwhile, Shunkaku and Yui had ended their small necking session and just stood, watching this charade and massively sweat-dropped at the exchange between Miaka and Koutoku.

Koutoku feel to the ground. In agony, he stood up. He looked around. "Oi...what carriage hit me..." He then fell flat on his face in a dead faint.

Yui blinked. "Oi...Miaka. You didn't have to hit him so hard!"

Miaka innocently blinked then nervously giggled. "Looks like I underestimated my strength again..."

Shunkaku meanwhile, pulled himself away from Yui and held his poor, helpless unconscious brother. "Aniki...Aniki!"

Koutoku shook his head and blinked. He looked up at his brother. "Oh...hi...otouto...is it time to get up now...."

Shunkaku face-vaulted. 'OI! He's so out of it.'

Shaking his head, Koutoku stood up. "I am better now!" Brushing his pants clean, he glared at the assembled people. "All of you are mean. I make an innocent little comment and I get beaten for it! Che! All of you are mean!"

"I'm not the one with the lethal fist!" Shunkaku exclaimed. "I said nothing! Now you're yelling at me...Aniki!!!"

Yui sighed; it was going to be one of those days.

Koutoku crossed his arms and pouted.

"There, there, it's all right, Aniki." Shunkaku replied, embracing his brother.

Tamahome sweat-dropped. "Uh...which is which?!"

Yui face-vaulted and Miaka's stomach growled.

Koutoku quit pouting, looking around. "What was that?! Its another tiger coming this way!"

"Ah shit, can't they back off for a while?!" Shunkaku cursed, putting his Ryuuseisui into motion.

Seeing the strange weapon, Tamahome's eyes went large with shock. 'It's him! It's his chi I felt before! He's got to be a Seishi...but from which...he's a Seiryuu!!'

Koutoku looked around, eyes wide. He pulled his flute out, ready to help his brother.

Miaka's stomach growled again.

"There it is again! It's coming this way!"

Tamahome quirked an eyebrow at the flute. 'Okay, the first weapon was weird enough, but a flute?! What the hell's the kid going to do, serenade the animal?!' He thought dryly.

"THERE!" Shunkaku pointed, hurling his telekinetically controlled ryuuseisui, catching the roaming tiger that had been lurking in the thicket, waiting to pounce on the group.

Koutoku raised his flute to his lips. Sending out a piercing series of notes, the tiger screamed. A loud pop could be heard, followed by the tiger falling to the ground, dead.

Tamahome finally stated. "Both of you, you both have unusually strong chi...you've both got to be Seishi..." He eyed both twins, shuddering mildly at the flute. 'That thing's mighty lethal!'

"Uhh....hai, we are..." Shunkaku replied reluctantly.

Koutoku nodded reluctantly. "Uhm...Hai. He's right. We are...seishi."

"Then why didn't you just state so?!" Tamahome pressed.

"Because I didn't want to tell! And I have a damn good reason!" Shunkaku assertively remarked.

"Which is..."

"Er..."

Koutoku rolled his eyes. "Because its too dangerous out to go around telling everyone your a seishi, that's why!"

"And so the friends don't have the threat of becoming enemies because they're Miko's for different gods."

"Uh...yeah. Something like that." Koutoku replied.

"Hai." Shunkaku nodded.

"But if Yui-chan is Seiryuu No Miko...isn't she..." Miaka then bawled huge rivers of tears, as she sat on the ground. 

The other four massively sweat-dropped. "Oi..."

Yui reached down and patted her friend on the back. "There, there, Miaka. It's okay. We don't have to be enemies. We won't let it affect our friendship, ne?"

"We...we don't?! WAI!" An enthusiastic Miaka glomped her friend, thus knocking them back down to the forest floor.

The three young men all profusely sweat-dropped and looked away.

"Ugh. Miaka...get off me!" Yui panted.

Miaka got. "Uhh...sorry, Yui-chan." Getting up, she dusted her skirt off. 

At that moment, a very scary thing happened. It was so scary, so terrifying, that none of the others wanted to ever see it happen again.

Miaka got an idea.

She turned to Tamahome. "If Yui-chan and the twins are gonna be going with us, won't we need more water?"

Tamahome scratched his head. "Uhm...yeah I guess..."

"COOL! I'll go get some!" Miaka rushed over to the horse, that Tamahome had dragged along, taking out a pitcher. She then headed in the direction of the river, which could be heard not very far away.

Watching her scurry away with the pitcher, Shunkaku turned to Tamahome. "Are you sure you're comfortable with letting her near the river?! It's not Kutou's safest."

"No, actually." Tamahome shook his head. "I care about her, but she is a klutz. Maybe I should go after her..."

"Poor Tama-chan has a klutzy Miko-sama." Shunkaku snickered.

"Watch it, baka yo-yo boy!" Tamahome glared.

"HEY! Don't call me that!" Shunkaku glared back just as piercingly.

"Make me, yo-yo boy!"

"I'll be happy to, obake-chan!" Shunkaku countered, smirking rather deviously, being happy he found a second insult to use against this guy.

Tamahome's oni symbol began to glow again. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!"

Shunkaku felt a surge of power course through him. He knew he had his short fused temper under control. "I'll call you what I want, obake-chan...Tama-chan!!"

Tamahome's symbol continued to glow at a fierce rate. Koutoku shook his head. He pushed his brother in the direction that Miaka went. "You go find her! Make sure nothing happens!"

The younger twin glared at his older one and scowled at the idea of being shoved, but went with the flow and went after the hopelessly useless Miaka. He sighed. 'Why me, why not obake-chan, she's his burden, not mine! Why the hell should I have to do this shit?! I mean, I'm...what?! Saving Suzaku no Miko and I'm a Seiryuu Seishi?! There's something extremely wrong with this picture, very, very wrong. But then again, she's an innocent, harmless girl, so what difference does it make whose she's working for?!' he rationalized calmly, whilst strolling in the direction of the river.


	8. Chapter 8

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 8 

Meanwhile, Miaka cheerfully hummed a popular up-beat hip-hop song from her world, as she gladly fetched water for the trip. At the bank, she gazed down into the crystal mirror river surface, as she went to dip the pitcher in. 'Hmm...darn, it's a little low...I'll need a good hold to get that low...' Balancing her weight on the edge, she swept her hand holding the pitcher, down to scoop up water. As she did, she slipped forward.

He sighed, coming up behind her, as she fell forward and grabbed onto the back of her school uniform. "Damnit you're hopeless, Miaka."

She looked up. "Uh...gomen."

Miaka grimaced. Why did she have to be so damn clumsy? "Uh...arigatou, Shunkaku-chan."

"No problem." He shrugged. "Ah geez...you've got one hell of a deranged Seishi back there, can't even take a bit of friendly banter. I call him Tama-chan and he totally goes off his rocker, better put a leash on your cat, Miaka."

Miaka glared indignantly. "Tamahome is not that bad! He just doesn't like being called a cat! He was probably teased a lot about it! You should be nicer to him, Shunkaku-chan!"

"I tried!"

"Well...try harder!"

"Well, he didn't give an inch! So, why the hell should I?! Besides which, he should have been the one saving your ass if he's your seishi...damnit."

Miaka placed her hands on her hips and glared. "What's wrong with you coming?! I'm not that bad!"

'Oi! She's a moron!' Shunkaku sighed, raising a hand to his head. "Listen, I never said anything like that! All I said was that maybe he should have been the one to come here and not me! Shit, I've got enough to worry about!"

Miaka pouted. "Like what?!"

"It's none of your business!! Keep your pryin' eyes and meddlin' nose out of other's affairs!" he snapped back sharply.

"Fine! I will! Honestly...I don't know what Yui-chan sees in you! You're so...so...obnoxious!"

He smirked. "Well, I personally don't know what Suzaku-seikun sees in such a girl as you. Why he needed you as Miko is beyond me."

Miaka snorted. "I'm a good Miko! You're just being mean!"

Shunkaku loosely and coolly shrugged off her retort and began to walk back to the camp. He turned back over his shoulder, "aren't you coming?! After all, obake-chan's gonna be worried about you."

Miaka glared. "Don't call Tamahome that! He's wonderful! Much better than you are! At least he doesn't insult me!"

"If I got no reaction, insulting you would be a waste of time." Shunkaku countered smoothly, not missing a beat.

Miaka folded her arms. She inclined her head. "There has to be something that Yui-chan likes about you. I just gotta figure out what it is."

"Let me know, maybe by then I'll understand what makes you such a good Miko." He smirked and gave a short laugh. He noted she wasn't actually that far from him. 'I wonder if she'd notice if I swiped her change purse or not?! Even if I did, I'd return it, this is just to see how slow she is...'

He made precise calculations, figuring out his best move, waiting for her to be within a good distance for him to make the catch.

Miaka shook her head. He was just so weird! She couldn't understand why Yui liked him so much. But she obviously did. The way she was kissing him earlier...

She sighed pensively. 'I wish Tamahome would kiss me like that...' Trudging along, she didn't notice the rock in front of her.

Being the klutz that she is, Miaka's foot catches on the rock, propelling her towards Shunkaku. 

Opening her mouth to scream, she falls into Shunkaku, smacking into him. Her lips, opened to scream, impact with his. She opens her eyes wide. She hadn't meant to trip over the rock, and now she was kissing him?!

Gagging, he pulled back just as fast as she fell against him, leaving her to do a face plant into the cold forest floor. His breathing was rapid. 'Shit, what the hell was that...damnit, she...UGH!' He stared in utter profound horror at her, as she laid face first and sprawled on the ground. He shuddered and backed away a few steps before slipping entirely from the scene.

Two figures were also there, shadowed in the corners, not knowing of the other. One was Yui who had arrived just as Miaka made the contact with Shunkaku. She gasped in shock, feeling betrayed that her friend was even trying this. But at the same time, she felt an incredible rush of relief to see him run from the scene madly and freak out so much. 'A sign of true fidelity, that he would freak out if another girl so much as merely tried to kiss him...'

The other lurking figure was Tamahome. He had recently realized that he had true feelings for Miaka that he could no longer deny. Seeing the scene before him, he felt a surge of jealousy that she had said she loved him but had done something else...

'God, Miaka, please don't let this be true...there's got to be another reason, but I can't see it...shit. Now I'm insanely jealous...before over Hotohori, now this punk!'

A faint distinct rustling in the trees was heard, it sounded like the caress of wind through the leaves, but in fact, there was a third party present who had seen the entire scene unfold and knew the truth. 

'This could be very bad, no da.' He thought, looking down from his perch in the tree.

Miaka sat up, shaking her head. She made a face. 'Ewwwwww....I'm gonna be sick. I know it! Gah! I actually kissed him! Gross!'

Shunkaku felt incredibly bitter as he approached their campsite. He hadn't noticed how dark it had become as he neared where his twin sat playing a simple harmony on the flute. He quirked a half-smile and said nothing. He shuddered. 'What the hell was her problem anyway?!'

He eyed the camp and smirked evilly when he lay eyes upon the small bag she had brought with her that she left on the ground. He noted the scroll that stuck out. Picking it out, he pocketed it. 'I know you'll be needing this, Suzaku No Miko and I won't let you. I knew I should have been a lot less trusting, but Yui put so much of hers into such a person as you and I entrust what Yui's instincts are when it comes to her friends.'

After stashing the scroll away, he sat next to his brother.

Koutoku sat against a tree, playing his flute. He lowered it, when his brother sat next to him. He smiled. "Ne...Shun-chan, how'd it go?"

He shrugged. "She almost fell in, but nothing too major...and she tried some stunt, which I'm trying to forget." He smirked. "On a more positive note..." He reached into his jacket and produced the change purse that _had_ been Tamahome's. "Look what I managed to get! It was obake-chan's..."

Koutoku sweat dropped. "Oi...Shunkaku! How many times have I told you not to steal?!"

"Too many?!" Shunkaku replied and replaced the change purse and didn't mention the scroll he had on his person. "So, how's it been over here? Anything interesting?!"

Koutoku shook his head. "Nah...boring. Yui-san and Tamahome went off to find you guys when you didn't return. Haven't seen them since. Thought somebody should stay here and wait for you guys to come back, so I stayed."

"You're always so dependable, Aniki." Shunkaku replied, dropping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Koutoku rolled his eyes. "Gee...thanks."

His expression then grew serious, with a bit of a dark hue. Shunkaku's eyes darted for a minute. "Say, do you feel a second chi, besides obake-chan's...I thought I sensed one before down by the river, but I wasn't sure..."

Koutoku closed his eyes, concentrating. After a moment, he opened them. "Hai. I do. A strong one too."

Shunkaku stood. "I sensed it by the river bank, let's go, well, I am, I don't know about you though..." He looked expectantly at his brother, waiting for Koutoku to join him.

Koutoku gripped his flute, standing next to his brother. "Hai. I'm coming. It could be one of ours. We need to find the other three as soon as possible."

"According to Seiryuu no Shijin Tenchisho, the other three remaining Seishi are: Ashitare, Nakago and Soi. I don't remember the clues, but I do remember a mention of chi manipulation..." Shunkaku informed his brother as the two moved through the thick of the brush, stopping for a minute once hearing something.

Koutoku nodded. "Hai. Let's go." He followed his brother into the thicket. He stopped for a moment when he heard the sounds. Turning, he came face to face with...something. "IEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Behind the twins stood a simply dressed man. He wore a plain pair of green breeches, a white shirt, a simply patterned kesa, a kasa and held a shakujo, or staff. His expression was neutral. "Shhh, no da." He raised a hand to signal for the two to be silent. "I have advice for you, do not proceed no da." He gazed serious at the pair. "If you do, you should encounter great turmoil and endanger the friendship of Suzaku and Seiryuu No Miko no da."

Through the dark, Shunkaku could see a vague outline of the man's features. He seemed to be a Buddhist monk, but something was a little off. 'He's got a strong chi! This is the one! It was his chi I felt!' 

"Who are you?!"

"Chichiri, no da."

"Seiryuu or Suzaku?"

"Suzaku, no da."

"Why're you here?!"

"I'm with Tamahome-kun and Miaka-chan, no da."

"And why are you stopping us?!"

"Just trust me. I mean no harm no da, just listen to my advice."

Shunkaku didn't trust the monk, though he did seem harmless. He moved past, leaving Koutoku to speak to the monk.

Koutoku had nothing to say.

Actually in reality, before anything could be said, loud obscenities poured from Shunkaku's mouth, drawing the attention of Chichiri and Koutoku, who ran to where he stood.

Koutoku, running ahead of Chichiri, ran next to his brother. "What is it, Shunkaku?! What's happened?!" He looked out ahead, then his mouth dropped in shock.

"What the hell do you think happened?! The guy we kinda trusted slightly just tried to steal my girl! He kissed her!" Shunkaku exclaimed, the venom dripping from his voice. He didn't wait for his brother to reply, before jumping into the scene and throwing his ryuuseisui at the Suzaku Seishi, who let go of Yui because she pushed herself away from him.

Yui backed up against a tree, feeling scarred. She shivered.

Tamahome meanwhile worked to dodge the wild and out of control Ryuuseisui that caught him numerous times, but not through the chest.

"No one steals anything from me and lives to tell about it!" Shunkaku, or rather Suboshi exclaimed, getting in close enough to Tamahome and kneeing him in the chest, sending him to the ground in pain. "No one escapes the wrath of Seiryuu Seishi, Suboshi."

Tamahome stumbled to his feet, not about to be beaten by this punk.

Koutoku moaned. 'This is just great!'

Yui stood, stumbling to Suboshi. "Shunkaku...please...Let's just go..."

Casting a final death glare at the guy who dared to lay a hand on Yui, Suboshi took her in arm and left the scene with his brother following close behind. The three shortly returned to their campsite alone. The two sat down.

He held her closely. "Are you okay, Yui-san?!" He spoke softly.

Yui nodded. She buried her head in his chest. She could feel her tears fall. "I...I saw what happened...with Miaka..."

"I...I hated it...shit that girl's got no decency! She knew I already was sworn to you." Suboshi placed a hand on Yui's head, gently stroking her hair.

Yui snuggled in deeper into his chest. "I don't understand...I know it wasn't your fault. How could she?! I...I didn't think that bet meant so much to her..."

"Sometimes friends seem to be your friends, but then you see their try colours and the betrayal hurts more than anything." He embraced her protectively, not wanting to let her go.

She nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling the protectiveness of his arms. She never wanted him to let go. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Suboshi sighed, feeling a rising hatred from within him for the pair that the group had encountered earlier. He was indifferent to the monk however, but he had some suspicions about that man, like he was helping the Suzaku creature go ahead with kissing Yui. He glared hatefully into the growing fall of night. He then grinned widely, but there was something else to it, it was unusually devilish, more so than usual. 

'At least they won't win, for I have the scroll, Suzaku won't get summoned and that'll teach Suzaku No Miko to hurt Yui-san.'

Koutoku sat against a tree, watching the two. He felt something strange occur. Something had changed within his brother. Something he wasn't sure of, but he didn't particularly like it.

Watching the two, he took out his flute and began to play a soothing, beautiful song. It was a sweet tune. Concentrating his chi, he willed the music to put his brother and the Miko to sleep. They needed rest. 

The pair fell asleep contently in the other's arms.

Near by, Chichiri stood, his chi concealed and a barrier up. 'Hmm, doesn't look like we can get in no da, they've got their defenses up no da.' He turned to Tamahome in a whisper. "Heika-sama gave Miaka-chan the scroll no da?"

"Hai."

"K'so no da! getting it back may be a trying task, I'll have to wait till all three are asleep no da. I'll get it, you stay with Miaka-chan, no da."

Koutoku's eyes narrowed. While he had been playing, he had felt something. 'Strange chi...like before.'

Lowering the flute, he stands up from his tree. Going to the center of the clearing, he sat down on the soft grass. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He could still feel the strange chi. 'Must be Tamahome and that monk...Well, they've hurt Yui-san enough!'

Placing the flute once again to his lips, he began to play. He had done this countless times in the past. As long as his mind stayed focused, he could play for hours on end.

Chichiri was jerked to his senses, as he tried to block out the horrendous noise. "i-itai no da! Tamahome-kun!" He turned to his colleague who was down on his own knees, clutching his head as the head splitting melody rang through the forest. Shaking, he worked to raise a hand and cast a spell to counteract the spell that was being thrown their way. Under his breath, the monk recited a prayer, or rather an incantation for one of his spells. 

He hoped, no correction knew it just might break the pattern of the notes and/or at least provide a protective barrier around them. He wasn't worried about Miaka too much, as a third Suzaku Seishi had come along, Nuriko stayed with the miko.

Throwing the ward Koutoku's way, the monk put up a small barrier that gave the two a bit of relief, but it didn't last long.

Back at the camp, having sensed his brother's chi, Suboshi's own instinctive senses awoke and he was jerked out of a peaceful rest. 'Aniki must be fighting them...' He didn't move, just stayed with Yui. 'Hmm...the chi presence is close...SHIT! Something's trying to interrupt my brother's chi! I won't allow it!'

He spun his ryuuseisui into action. He guided it to where his brother's presence was thought to be and used it to protect him in case the spell that had been cast would place his brother in a vulnerable position to be attacked.

Koutoku felt the Suzaku's chi attempt to break his barrier. 'Never!' Although his brother was still learning to control his own chi, Koutoku was able to master his own quite efficiently.

Standing, he opened his eyes, staring at the place where he knew the Suzaku Seishi to be. He momentarily dropped his flute, though his chi still resonated throughout the area. "Leave now, Suzaku's Seishi. I shall not let you pass. You shall not harm my Miko or my brother.

"No one gets past Seiryuu Seishi Amiboshi! You will not enter! Leave now or I will not be held responsible for what happens!"

Raising the flute to his lips once more, he began to play. The spell he wrapped around himself and the clearing where his brother and Yui stayed kept out all others. He would not allow these Suzaku to penetrate.

'The kid's good, he knows how to fight.' Tamahome gritted his teeth. 'And playing dirty is what he does! Shit, that flute's lethal!' He tried to block out the sound, but it was futile.

Chichiri found it difficult to scatter the chi that was being emitted. He worked to at least put up his own barrier to counteract the one that had been thrown up by the Seiryuu Seishi. He sat in a crossed-legged position, his hands clasped in prayer, as he put up his barrier. He felt his colleague ease slightly.

'Good no da.'

The Ryuuseisui that hovered in the area, as its master, jumped out of the dark of the thicket and stayed within his brother's barrier. He had brought Yui with him, leaving her to rest nearby, so he could get to her quickly, yet she remained out of sight.

At that moment, Amiboshi increased the output of his chi. The sound, once a bit distracting, now became a searingly painful sound. The chi filled the clearing, encompassing everything around it. Amiboshi would not allow them to enter. They would have to kill him first.

Chichiri noted immediately that both twins were present at the scene. He turned to Tamahome. "Tamahome-kun, make the grab now, move into where they were no da! I'll protect you from here no da."

"Hai, Chichiri!" he replied, as he moved quickly through the brush, only to get caught by Suboshi's ryuuseisui.

"Ahh...you're such an easy target!"

"Damn you!"

Suboshi smirked, holding the rope. "Looking for the Miko's bag and the scroll, well, you're one step too late, Suzaku Seishi."

Amiboshi narrowed his eyes. He was aware that his brother was dealing with Tamahome. 'Good. That leaves the monk for me.' Concentrating his chi, he felt the reassuring presence of his brother nearby. He knew that Suboshi would protect Yui. He was still unaware of the scroll that his brother had swiped.

Tamahome fought to get back to his feet and be able to thoroughly dispose of this overzealous upstart Seiryuu Seishi. Managing to get to his feet, but finding his central equilibrium to be offset, he cursed profusely under his breath. 'Damn, I really hate this kid! There's gotta be a way to escape his wrath! And...what the hell did he mean by getting the scroll is too late?!'

Suboshi yanked on rope, dragging Tamahome back to the ground, off setting his balance. 'Excellent, I've...' He then blinked.

The red character on the centre of Tamahome forehead glowed bright, as his face shadowed over. Finding strength, he slipped from the rope, rolling and jumping skilfully to his feet. Seconds later, his fist made connection with Suboshi's jaw, sending the smaller Seishi crashing back into a tree.

He cried out in pain at the impact of the punch's wallop and yelped in anguish as his body slammed against the hardwood body of the tree. He fell, his breathing quickened, his brow heavily laced with perspiration. From his brow, sweat dripped to the ground, as he remained down, facing it. 

Putting aside the excruciating pain that occupied his body, he staggered to his feet, wiping the blood from his chin. "Damn you..."

Amiboshi opened his eyes. He could feel the other Seishi's powers rising. Focusing his chi outward, he created a barrier, surrounding the upstart seishi.

Chichiri blinked. 'This guy is good, no da!' Raising his shakujo, he cast his spell. 

A barrier of Suzaku chi, circled Chichiri. He came to realize that he couldn't break through the Seiryuu's barrier with just a disruption spell. So, he called upon his offensive magic. Sending out a chi ball, he waited for the results.

Amiboshi felt the chi ball approaching. Opening his eyes, he blew a series of notes into the flute. The music, carried on the waves of Amiboshi's chi, intercepted the chi balls and disintegrated them.

In a final effort to pass this stubborn kid, Tamahome threw the kid into another tree. Suboshi groaned in pain, as he fell just behind his brother, landing on the ground, writhing in a pit of immense, gripping pain that wouldn't quit. His breathing was highly unsteady, his brow heavily bathing in sweat and blood dripped from his left temple. Giving in, he let unconsciousness consume him.

Amiboshi's eyes blazed. He could feel his brother's pain. Gritting his teeth, he sent out a blast of chi, in the direction of Tamahome. No one, he didn't care who it was, hurt his brother. They would pay with it with they're lives.

Tamahome had swiftly grabbed the bag and returned, motioning for Chichiri to follow quickly.

Chichiri felt the build up of chi. Sending out a barrier to Tamahome, he hoped it was in time. "Tamahome-kun! Look out, no da!"

He looked over his shoulder, in time to see the chi blast. He moved, but not fast enough, he felt the brunt of it, but didn't suffer too much physical damage. He held the bag out to Chichiri, who in turn dropped it in the kasa. "Tamahome-kun!"

The younger Seishi vanished and was followed by his elder colleague.

"Kuso!" Amiboshi cursed, seeing the two escaped with whatever it was they had come for. Glaring at the spot the two seishi had disappeared to, he turned away. Kneeling next to his brother, he took him in his arms. He wiped away the blood on his brother's face. "Shhhh...Shun-chan. You're safe now. I'm here. Wake up, otouto. Please."

Moaning, Suboshi grunted in pain, but had taken the time in his unconscious state to put aside the suffering that engulfed him to open his eyes and quietly speak to his brother. "Aniki..."

"Shhhh....I'm here, otouto. It's all right. They're gone now. How are you feeling? Can you get up?"

"I feel like shit, but at least they won't be able to do anything even if they've got all seven Seishi."

Amiboshi blinked. "Why? What did you do?"

Through the hell of his suffering, Suboshi fished out of his jacket a scroll. "This, this is Suzaku no Shijin Tenchisho. Suzaku No Miko had it in her bag. Feeling irritated, I stole it from her bag, leaving everything else."

Amiboshi took the scroll and looked at it. He shrugged. "Then what the hell did they take?!"

"It was probably just her bag, which they assumed the scroll was still in." Suboshi replied.

Amiboshi grinned. "That's my devious otouto. Enough of this. Come on. Let's get you and Yui-san out of here. We need to be long gone when they realize they still don't have it." 

"Hai, Aniki." he nodded in reply, cringing as his brother helped his to his feet. "Damn...I swear, the next time I see that bastard, it's going to be the last time he leaves alive! The next place he's going when I'm through with him is hell!"

"Not until you learn to control your chi better, you won't." Amiboshi replied, helping his brother up gently. He brushed his brother's hair away from his eyes. "It'll be all right, otouto. Come on. Do you think you can ride?"

Suboshi grunted, feeling a rush of pain in his body. "I probably could...I don't know, Aniki..." he leaned, actually more like dropped the bulk of his weight against his brother for support.

"Shhhh...don't worry. We'll find another way." Holding his brother, he wrapped his arms around Suboshi, to give him more support. He headed over to where they had left the horses and Yui-san.

Yui was awake, grooming the horses. She turned around and gave a loud cry. "Shunkaku!" She rushed over, helping Amiboshi support his twin. "What happened?!"

Amiboshi shook his head. "Long story and we don't have time for it now. We need to get out of here now."

Yui opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it at the anger in Amiboshi's eyes. She nodded. She helped him drag his brother to one of the horses, lifting him up. 

Amiboshi motioned to the other horse. "You'll have to take that one yourself, Yui-san. I don't think Suboshi can stay up on it alone. I'll have to support him."

Yui bit her lip, but nodded.

"...A...ni...ki..." Suboshi touched a hand up to his brother's face. He smiled meekly. He whispered softly, leaning against his brother. "Gomen nasai...I don't mean to be such a burden for you..."

"Shhh...Otouto. You're not a burden. You'll never be a burden. Not ever. I promised to take care of you and I will. Just rest."

"Hai...orai."

"Just rest now." Amiboshi held his brother closer. He directed his horse through the woods. He looked to his side, to make sure Yui-san was still with them. His heart went out to her. He knew the pain of losing someone. He knew she was worried about Suboshi too.


	9. Chapter 9

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 9 

After a few hours of riding in the dark of the light, with a road solely lit up by the moon that hung high in the sky and the stars that showed the directions of the sky, the group plodded along on horseback. The gravel road that was taken was through open countryside, with one side of the road surrounded by tall trees and the other by some brush and mostly open valleys. It was hard to see the colour of anything, everything was a variant on the shade of black or gray, dark and morbid, almost at times foreboding. Still, the group kept on moving, so there was little chance of having to encounter the enemy, Suzaku's Seishi and Miko.

A while later, shortly thereafter, a small village or rather town sat on the far-off horizon. There weren't any signs of lights or life, but at least it was there and not knocked down as a result of the never-dying civil war that kept finding more and more life to feed off of.

The township itself was diminutive in its size, but it was home to plenty of tiny shacks and some reasonable size hovels. They surrounded the street on both sides. The streets themselves were pitch black with the exception of the above moonlight that lit the way. 

Though it was primarily dominated by residential housing, there was a small inn near the other side of the township, which was also home to the town's only tavern.

Amiboshi led the way deeper into the village. He could smell food. And where there was food, maybe they would have a place for them to stay. Leading the horses, they came to a tavern.

It was rowdy, as all taverns are. But there was a small cottage attached to the tavern. Amiboshi hoped that it was an inn as well as a tavern.

Dismounting, he leaned his brother against the horse's neck. He went over and helped Yui dismount. "Stay with Suboshi while I go into the tavern to see about rooms and food."

On the way, Amiboshi had told Yui what happened. A fierce hatred had begun to fester within her. Not just at Miaka, for betraying her. But at Tamahome. For hurting Suboshi. She wouldn't forgive them. Ever.

She nodded. Moving over to the other horse, she placed a hand on Suboshi's cheek, caressing it. "You'll be okay. We'll find a doctor. You'll be better in no time." 

"Yui-san..." He weakly placed a hand over hers. He blinked slowly, smiling meekly. He sighed, feeling like his ribs had been broken, his back destroyed; his entire form in deterioration. "...I hope so..."

"You will. I promise." Yui gripped his hand, smiling at him. "You'll be fine. We'll get you better. I swear we will." 'And avenge you.'

"Yui-san...my dear sweet maiden..." Suboshi sighed, twisting his hand in her, so their fingers were intertwined. He then reached into his jacket. "Take this scroll." He handed it to her. "Do as you please with it, it's the scroll that Suzaku No Miko need in order to summon Suzaku once all her Seishi are gathered, without, the god can't be summoned."

Yui blinked. She took the scroll, staring at it. She looked at Suboshi. "Is...is this what they fought you and Koutoku for?"

"Hai, that's right. They wanted it back, actually, they didn't know I had it on me...they wanted the bag that it was in. However, they have the bag but no scroll." With serious eyes that shone from the moonlight, Suboshi clasped Yui's free hand. "Destroy the scroll."  
  
Yui nodded. "Hai. I will. Just rest now. I want you to get your strength back."

"Hai...arigatou." he looked around. "Ne, where'd Aniki go?! Gomen...I don't remember what he said about where he was going..."

"He went to see about getting us a room. He wanted to find someplace to get you a doctor as soon as possible." Yui replied.

Amiboshi exited the tavern, approaching the young couple. "We're in luck. The cottage behind the tavern is small. It's currently unoccupied. We'll be staying for a while, at least until Suboshi gets better. They're sending for a doctor now."

Reaching over, he held his brother on the horse while guiding it towards the cottage. Yui followed, leading her own horse behind. Once there, Amiboshi helped his brother from the saddle.

Despite the fact that his brother had such a gentle touch, Suboshi groaned and moaned in pain and rather loudly. But it wasn't his fault, after all, he didn't choose to get hurled mercilessly into a hardwood tree during the brawl. As before, he leaned heavily against his brother, but it wasn't because he was weak, it just helped to ease the pain from the pit of hell he waddled in. The pain felt at times to be on fire, burning his body.

Amiboshi carried his brother into the cottage as gently as possible. He could feel his brother's pain and it tore his heart to know Suboshi was suffering so much. Entering the small cottage, Amiboshi went through a small archway. Inside the room, were two beds. But unlike the beds in the twins' hovel back in the Kutou capital, these were fairly large sized. The room itself was sparse of any other furnishings. 

Amiboshi placed his brother on one bed. Covering him up, he placed a gentle hand on Suboshi's forehead. "Rest now. I'll go get a doctor. Just rest here." Brushing his brother's cheek lightly, he stood and exited the room. 

He turned to Yui. "Yui-san, I'm going to get a doctor. I'll be back soon." Without waiting for a reply, he headed out the door as fast as he could.

The surface pain was the only thing that was seen by Amiboshi and Yui; they remained blissfully unaware of the festering hatred that brewed violently from within the depths of his soul. Suboshi's expression was demonstrative of the pool of suffering he was seemingly drowning in, but it did nothing to speak of the growing blister of loath for the Seishi he had fought that led him to this plight, this excruciatingly painful disposition. The piling infliction of antipathy on the inner wound contributed to his dire need for revenge and to feel his enemy's blood on his hands as he brutally, mercilessly and ruthlessly killed the Seishi in a battle to the death.

Although his body visibly writhed in pain to a degree, he let the growing hatred form within. 'I'm never going to forget this! I'm never going to ever forgive him, never!'

Yui watched as Amiboshi left. She bit her lip. Everything seemed to be falling apart. 'We have to find the other three seishi...quickly!' She pulled her own bag off her shoulders. The scroll that had been inside, fell out onto the floor. Yui looked down and picked it up. She stared at it for a long time.

'If I destroy it, that means Miaka can't call Suzaku...' She ran her fingers over the fine paper, thinking. Her friend had betrayed her. She had thought to take Yui's boyfriend away from her. She smiled as she remembered his devotion. 'He truly does care for me...'

Looking at the scroll once last time, her visage grew angry. She would never forgive Miaka for what she had done. Nor Tamahome. He had tried to kill Shunkaku! 

"Never. I will make sure they never win! They will pay for what they have done!" Turning, she saw the fire that was raging in the fireplace. Amiboshi must have started it before leaving.

She approached it, ready to throw the scroll into the fire. She held back for a moment. 'No. Not yet. This is something that I want the twins to see. They should be a part of this too.'

Placing the scroll on a table, she went into their packs that she had brought in. Rummaging around, she pulled out a towel. Going outside, she found a small creek, just behind the house. Next to the wall of the house, there was a small bucket. Going over, she picked it up, and filled it with the water from the creek.

Returning to the cottage, she placed the filled bucket of water in the kitchen. Wetting the towel, she wrung it out and went into the bedroom. She sat next to Suboshi, running her fingers through his hair. She could tell he was in so much pain. She wiped his sweat face with the towel, hoping to keep him cool. The last thing he needed was to get a fever.

Casting a glance sideways, where he felt a comforting, calming presence, Suboshi smiled weakly. The relief that he felt momentarily from the cool dampness of the rag helped his nerves relax. Noticing her hand and how close it was, he grasped it within his.

Yui smiled. She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Your brother will be back soon with a doctor. Just rest now. We'll take care of you." She squeezed his hand, letting him know she was here for him. Would always be here.

Her skin, so warm, her touch so soft. He felt happily reassured with her presence and voice near him, her hand in his. It rose content within him, calming his festering raging antipathy.

Yui smiled. She continued to run the cloth along Suboshi's face and neck. She gripped his hand tightly. She wouldn't let him go. She would stay with him.

'For her sake...I'll kill that girl...that worthless Suzaku No Miko. She caused my Yui-san too much pain and betrayed her. That I won't tolerate. Nor will I tolerate the existence of that bastard who I just fought...' Suboshi thought bitterly, feeling the bloodied blistering wound of hatred bursting open again, as he continued to feed off it, letting his entire body become consumed with such an evil. He sighed, bringing his other hand to hers. He knew while his body fed off this new life source, he still had some humane compassion left, for those he cared about. Those people being his brother and Yui. 'I love her too much...' 

He then grew sad, knowing he hadn't actually told her, despite having fully expression his fidelity and infinite, undying devotion and loyalty to her.

Yui smiled down at Suboshi, unaware of his underlying hatred for Miaka and Tamahome. She brushed his hair from his face. She couldn't bare the thought of going on without him. She had lost everything in the space of a few hours. She so wanted everything to just go away. Just to forget about Miaka. Forget about the hurt that was now permanently in her heart. She swallowed.

'Her touch...angelic, so soft...like silk,' he thought blissfully. He let himself enjoy her company and forced his suffering down another level. Although he had it masked, it still remained and raged within his body, inferno style without the burning heating up flares that would cause his body temperature to soar. The pain just had a fire texture to it.

'I don't think I could ever live without her now. Not now, not ever.'

Yui placed the cloth onto the floor. She lifted her hand and placed it on his forehead. He was a little hot. She bit her lip. Making her decision, she laid down next to him. She placed his head on her shoulder, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Sleep, my love. Sleep now. You're safe."

Under normal permitting circumstances, Suboshi would have likely pulled back, a little shocked at her aggressive actions, though caring a great deal about her. Contrary, during this particular instance, he didn't have the strength to back up. Additionally, the comforting theory of knowing someone was there, next to him, while he rested helped. He swallowed, still feeling uneasy with this kind of set-up. He didn't mind being close to her when they were sitting.

He sighed, physically agreeing to her words and actions.

Yui sighed. She hated to see him in pain. She wanted him well. Like his old self again.

'But that won't ever happen. It can't. We've all changed...because of...of..._her_...' she thought with malice. 'I won't ever forgive her. Never!'

Within the warm, embracing depths of sleep, he seemed to forget about what had happened, despite the knowledge that his soul still held on to, vowing for revenge. It didn't stop him from getting the necessary sleep, it just remained static for the moment, still festering and blistering at the same rate, gaining no more.

Amiboshi, followed by the doctor he had finally found, entered the small cottage. They entered the bedroom, and proceeded to mildly sweat drop.

"Are they married?!"

Amiboshi looked at the doctor and began to sweat. "Uhhhh...well...er...eto...uhm...."

"I'll take that as a no. This is highly improper, young man."

Amiboshi began to sweat rivers. "I...uhm...know, but she's a...uh...friend!"

"Uh huh. Sure..." The doctor left Amiboshi's side and approached the young couple on the bed. He placed a hand on Yui's shoulder.

She woke up instantly. She blushed, not knowing whom this strange man is.

"Please. Step away so I may care for this young man."

Yui nodded. She placed Suboshi's sleeping form on the pillow and got up, leaving the doctor room.

She went over to Amiboshi and stood next to him, watching.

After a few moments of echoing silence through the reasonably sized cottage, the doctor stood up to face Amiboshi. His expression was neutral and unchanged. "Nothing particularly serious, just a mild laceration in the left shoulder and multiple bruises." He reached for his bag and handed the young man some herbs. "This should help your brother deal with the pain. If there's any further complications, come and get me."

With that, he began departed from the small cottage.

Amiboshi bowed. "Arigatou."

The doctor nodded and left. Amiboshi turned to Yui. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Okay. I'll be better when Shunkaku gets better."

Amiboshi smiled. "Hai. He will, Yui-san." Entering the kitchen, he grinned. "Went and got some water, I see."

Yui flushed. "I was bored."

"Uh huh...sure." Taking the bucket of water with him, he went to the fireplace. Using the poker, he pulled out a small kettle. Filling it with water, he returned the kettle to the fireplace, allowing the water to boil.

Earlier, when she had gone for water, she had placed the scroll in the lappets of her skirt. So, out of boredom, she pulled it back out and unrolled it over the table, curious to see what it read. She had never seen the contents of the Seiryuu version, only seen the emperor holding the scroll. She smiled at thought of a person being gullible enough to give such a valuable treasure to such a klutzy person, such as her ex-best friend, the traitor. 

'I'm amazed that Konan's emperor even gave /her/ the scroll...he's got to be one heck of a pushover if he did! But what do I care, at least the just fruits of reality are going to be going her way and she'll suffer for her wrong doings, just as her so-called protector will, greedy bastard.'

The oil based lamp provided substantial for lighting the otherwise dim room. It made reading easier for her. It also helped that she was fluent in her reading capabilities in that she was able to read Kanji.

Amiboshi watched Yui as she took out the scroll. He said nothing. He sat near the fire, waiting for the water to boil. 'How could this happen? She was so looking forward to seeing her friend again. Then she betrays Yui-san.' His eyes darkened. Unlike his brother, a vicious feeling of hatred did not consume him, but he was angry nonetheless. He would make sure the others paid for hurting his brother. 

'That monk...he was powerful. And Tamahome...I won't forgive him. He tried to kill Shunkaku! They will all pay for what they've done. I'll see to it.'

'Hmmm, very, very interesting and intriguing! I wish the emperor had let me at least see the original instead of just giving me a transcribed version of the three singular clues I need in order to find my remaining three Seishi, because this actually extremely fascinating! But I can understand why, to keep it safe for the summoning. Stupid Suzaku Seishi, giving such a precious thing to such a stupid girl, they are truly naive, too trusting.' Yui rationalized, still reading over the legend and the clues for the Seishi. She then made an expression she hadn't in the past, she smirked rather deviously, knowingly. 

She turned to Amiboshi. "Ne, Koutoku, did you get a glimpse of this yet?"

Amiboshi shook his head. "No. I haven't had time. Why?"

"Because this is all the clues they did to find the remaining Suzaku Seishi as well as everything for the summoning." Yui explained, running a finger over the line of characters she was reading. "So...as it stands, they don't have it, so they don't know what to look for when they search for their Seishi. If I recollect, doesn't Chuin, or rather Tomo have the power of illusion?! So, he could hinder the process even more for them and work to kill them from the inside, raising no suspicions."

Amiboshi nodded. "Hai. He does. But will he?" He came up behind Yui, reading the scroll. He smiled. "You're right. What of this one?" He pointed to the character for "Chiriko." "This one sounds promising. He shouldn't have a hard time manipulating them into believing he's this seishi." he bit his lip, a plan forming. 

"True and plus if he can play with people's minds, he'll be in paradise. If we explain that's one of the things that are involved, I think he'll go for it." Yui replied with a nod, studying the clues for the constellation of Chiriko. "And it will be good payback for them! Have a failed summoning! He could create an illusionary version of the scroll...let them believe it had been misplaced...then in the end, kill them. Make them pay...especially Miaka."

"And Tamahome."

Amiboshi sat in a chair, looking the scroll over. "But I don't trust Chuin. I don't trust him to screw it up."

"If he knows he can screw with people's mind, he'll do it! And even then, even if he fails, the summoning won't work because this scroll will have been destroyed long before then.

He nodded. "Hai. True. But will Chang go for it? I don't trust him anymore than I trust Chuin."

"Isn't Chang hell bent on conquering Konan-koku?!"

He nodded.

"So, therefore, if Konan-koku's defenses are weakened from their prime point of security, which is the Suzaku Seishi and Miko, then the quest of conquering will be no more complicated then inserting a coin into the juice machine to get a diet cola!"

Amiboshi blinked. "Insert what? Into who? To get a what?!!!"

Yui giggled. "Opps, anachronism...pardon me! I mean, think of it as easy as boiling water..." She smiled sheepishly and sweat-dropped.

"Oh. Yeah, it will be."

"Especially once Seiryuu is summoned after the Seishi are gathered."

"Hai." Amiboshi turned to the kettle the, pulling it out. Taking it to the kitchen, he took out cup and placed the herbs inside, covering them with the boiling water. He then left it to steep for a bit. He returned to the table and Yui. "So...where is the next clue for finding the next seishi? We need to find them as soon as possible."

He once again looked at the scroll. "And I know your not going to like this, but I have to say it anyway. I don't much like it either, but...we may have to go on without Suboshi. We may have to leave him here and go looking for the seishi ourselves. We can't wait much longer."

"You know, Koutoku, we may not have to leave yet. I remember spotting something very odd while I was fetching the water. I think I saw a faint blue chi, followed by a blast of electricity from the heavens...it was weird, but I think there may be the possibility of a Seiryuu Seishi in this prefecture." Yui stated, pulling out a tiny scroll from the folds of her skirt and spreading it over the table. She pointed to a clue. "There is something here about lightening, or rather conductivity of electricity as it is manipulated from the skies by use of chi by a Seishi and used as a defense mechanism or attack tool."

Amiboshi blinked. "Uh....what?!"

"Don't you know your physics of nature?! The relativity of weather activity..." She then sweat-dropped and looked down. "Opps...gomen. Again...I should be careful on how I explain these things...I'm used to the advancements of my world, so I forget how primitive this place is in contrast."

Amiboshi glared. "We aren't savages ya know!"

"I never said that!" Yui replied in defense. "I meant it terms of what I'm used to! I'm fully aware that this is civilization in one of its peak primes! I never said you were, I just said that this world is primitive in terms of the technological advancements and its customs and conventions!"

"Okay! Geez...sorry I said anything!"

She smiled. She then broke out into spontaneous giggles. "You're not as much fun as Shun is! He doesn't question, he just sits there looking stunned...it's cute!"

Amiboshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah well...thank Seiryuu I'm not!"

Yui pouted.

Amiboshi shook his head. "Quit being a baby. Honestly...it's so undignifying!"

"I am not being one!" Yui shot back with a piercing glare.

"You are too! I swear...you've been around Suboshi too long! He's rubbing off on you!"

"No I haven't! And that's not the way it works! When a girl has a guy wrapped around her pinky, she's the influential one and can manipulate him!" She placed her hands on her hips and held an air of dignity. "And besides, he hasn't rubbed off on me! I've been a good influence on him!"

"Uh huh. That's why he goes around with that stupid, love-struck look on his face all the time! You polluted my innocent brother! He's a wuss now!"

"I didn't pollute him! I tamed him, there's a difference."

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Remind me to stay single."

Yui continued to glare at him. "We aren't that bad! You're just stuck on the outside! Say...isn't it traditional here for a guy you age to have been taken to a brothel by his friends or uncle, or some male figure in their lives to get experience before marriage?! You, wouldn't you have been under the spell of an enchantress before?!"

Amiboshi's mouth dropped open. He glared, then smirked. "Ya know...you're right. It's high time I took Suboshi to one."

"Oh no! Leave him to me! I'm taking care of him after the summoning!" Yui grinned evilly and twirled a strand of her loosely falling short blond hair around her index finger.

Amiboshi smirked. "Yeah, but its my duty as the eldest in our family to make sure he's prepared. He needs 'experience' before that time. I suspect, you'll want a wedding afterwards?" He eyed Yui seriously. "I won't have him hurt. Not by anyone. Not even my Miko."

Yui nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't hurt him, he means too much to me." Her eyes quivered, shining over with a hint of moisture, as the light of the flickering wick of the oil base lamp caught them. She sighed. "I...I really love him...a lot..."

Amiboshi got up and sat next to Yui. He put his arm around her shoulder. "I know you do. And I know he loves you too. You're the most important thing in his life right now. I just want to see both of you safe and happy."

She sighed, leaning forward on her elbows.

"What's wrong, Yui-san?"

"Nothing."

Amiboshi shook his head. "I don't believe that. We've known each other for what? Three months now? Did you know that Suboshi isn't the only one that can tell when you're upset. Tell me. What is it?"

"Well, I guess I'm upset over what happened...and I'm worried about Shun..."

He nodded. "Hai. I know. He'll be okay, though. He just needs some rest right now." He squeezed her shoulders. "I know your upset. But you're not alone. You have Suboshi and me. We'll take care of you. Did I ever tell you that you're like a sister to me? I won't let anything happen to you or my brother. I'll protect both of you."

She smiled and winked. "And after I make your brother mine, you'll end up having me as a sister-in-law whether you want it or not!"

Amiboshi laughed. "I look forward to it!"

She nodded and gave a short tingling giggle and started to roll the scroll back up. "Did you want to get another look at the scroll or not?!"

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to give this pain medication to Suboshi. Hopefully, he'll feel better afterwards."

"Okay." She then tied the scroll back in its string and replaced back into the layers of the lappets of her ankle length skirt. She still wore this world's style of dress. She was used to it now and found it to be quite light, not as warm as her regular, trusty school uniform.

Amiboshi nodded. He patted her hand one last time, then went to the kitchen. Taking the now steeped cup of medicine, he entered the bedroom. He sat on the bed, next to his brother. He brushed the sleeping boy's hair from his eyes. 

"Otouto...can you wake up a little?"

Suboshi stirred, feeling his brother touch. "Aniki...?" He looked over.

"Hai. How are you feeling?"

"Like total shit, but aside from that, just fine and dandy." He replied with sarcasm surfacing at the end of his response.

Amiboshi grinned. "Well, you must be feeling better if you're all sarcastic. Here." He held out the steaming cup. "This will take the pain away. The doctor was here. You only have some bruises. You'll be fine after some rest."

Suboshi nodded, taking the cup and downing the contents. "Damn, that's vile crap!" He shuddered at the taste. Handing the cup back to his brother, he proceeded to inquire. "Is there a tavern or something in this town where I can get something to eat?!"

"Hai. Rest yourself. I'll go over and get us all something. Yui-san thinks we may be close to a Seiryuu seishi. We'll be staying here for awhile, at least until your feeling up to riding."

"Excellent!" He smirked, but doubled over, his stomach growling and gurgling loudly. "Damnit...I'm so hungry!"

Amiboshi sweat dropped. "Oi...I'm going! I'm going!" He got up, heading for the living room. He turned to Yui. "I'm going to the tavern to get us some food. I'll return in a bit."

Yui nodded. "so he's okay?!"

"Oh, yeah! He's hungry. If he's hungry, he's fine."

She chuckled. "So, he's hungry, so in other words, normal as he was before."

"Yep."

"Good." She smiled and nodded, watching him leave the cottage.

Amiboshi entered the tavern. He stopped, momentarily. He wasn't used to all the smoke in the air. Coughing, he headed for the bar. 

The tavern owner smiled at his approach. "Your brother feeling better?"

"Hai. And hungry." Amiboshi smirked. "Always a good sign. What do you have to eat?"

"Oh the usual..."

Amiboshi nodded. "Whatever." He placed some gold coins on the table. "Enough for three, please."

"Hai. Will only be a few minutes." The innkeeper picked up the coins and headed for the kitchen.

Amiboshi studied the various brawny looking men in the tavern, many looked rather scruffy and ready for a good brawl. Many others amongst that group were far-gone to the point of stupor. He shuddered, hoping he didn't have to get involved in a bar brawl with one of these losers, who had nothing better to do than go picking fights with the wrong person.


	10. Chapter 10

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 10 

Over near a far corner, a pale-faced, clear blue-eyed, blond haired man stood. His hair, though blond was extremely light, a light golden blond. He didn't fit in with the rest of the group, his looks screamed foreigner. He didn't seem to care that he had been ousted by the many others in this bar. All he was here for was getting some ingredients for his wife whom was cooking.

His eyes turned to the young man who had recently entered. His expression remained unchanged. 'I'm sensing a chi from him.' But shrugged off his thoughts for the moment being. He really didn't want to be bothered with the other people here.

However, he hadn't anticipated that one of the drunken boozers in this tavern was going to try and pick a fight with him, after all, they knew the amount of damage he did. Often he suspected they only targeted him because of his race.

Amiboshi stiffened at the bar. He felt something...

'What is that...its chi! But its not like the Suzaku ones...could it be one of the Seiryuu?' He looked around, just in time to see a small altercation in the back of the tavern.

A tall, young man, a bit older than himself, but not too much, sat at a table, obviously waiting.

A big brawny man, certainly no older than Amiboshi, approached the blonde haired young man. "I don't like your kind! None of us do, so why don't you just leave?!"

They young man, narrowed his piercing blue eyes. He said nothing, merely ignored the other.

This, of course, enraged the youth. Reaching over, he pulled the blonde by his long hair. "I'm speaking to you!"

Nonchalantly, the blonde backhanded the brawler in the face with his fist. 

The man crawled up from the floor, blood blowing from his broken nose. He glared at his assailant.

The blonde said nothing, merely sat back down at his seat.

The brawny young man who challenged the mysterious pale blond-haired young man, seemed to have a death wish, as he was on his feet, ready for the next round of this battle. Grabbed a chair, he swung it at the blond, who coolly and calmly moved out of the way.

The blond stood up, and with one strong hand, grasped the chair and picked it up along with the young man that clung to it. He piercingly glared at the boy.

"I suggest you leave, now." The blond man had a deep throaty, firm voice. It was level, displaying his calm nature throughout this.

The young man dropped to his feet from the chair and continued to stare challengingly at the foreigner. "Why don't you make me!" His words slurred together slightly.

The blue eyed, blond haired foreigner blinked. On the centre of his forehead a blue character glowed. KOKORO. In the next instance, a blue chi blast emitted from nowhere, blasting the assailant, turning the brawny young man into nothing but ashes.

Amiboshi looked on, his eyes wide. 'Oh...Seiryuu! He is! He's one of the Seishi!' Ignoring the cowering and frightened customers in the tavern, he approached the blonde. 

He bowed humbly. "That was...a very fine demonstration, sir. I was most impressed. Your command over your chi power is most impressive. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seiryuu Seishi Amiboshi. I am currently on a mission to locate the rest of the Seiryuu Seishi. I believe, sir, that you are one of them. May I have your name?"

"Boku no wa, Ayuru." He replied calmly, with an air of coolness to him. It was arrogance like Chuin and Chang possessed, it was pure confidence. He didn't looked condescendingly down at the young man who had been courageous enough to speak to him in such a polite manner. He nodded. "I've know for my life that I am."

He stood up, sighing. "Looks like I'm not going to be able to get it for Kaen-chan." He turned to Amiboshi. "Since you're on a mission to find the Seiryuu Seishi, I take Seiryuu No Miko is with you?"

Amiboshi nodded. "Hai. She is caring for my brother, Suboshi. I will take you to her, of course. What is it you require? I'm sure the innkeeper will supply it." He turned to the innkeeper, who was cowering behind the bar. "Along with the meals, prepare whatever my friend her wanted. Immediately."

The innkeeper bowed. "Hai, Seishi-san! Immediately!" He scurried off to gather the meals and ingredients.

Ayuru didn't make a face at the innkeeper's back but snorted faintly. "Such discrimination. I needed to just fetch something my okusan to scatter on the vegetables on our small farm to keep the pests off."

He turned to Amiboshi. "Before going to meet Miko, I wish to bring Kaen along, she ought to meet Seiryuu No Miko as well."

Amiboshi nodded. "Of course. I look forward to meeting her."

"Have the innkeeper keep your request on hold for a while and come with me." Ayuru said, heading to the door, the patrons scattering, forming a pathway for him to pass through.

"Of course." He motioned to the innkeeper, and the man nodded. Amiboshi followed Ayuru out the door.

Leading the way to small farm just five houses away from the tavern, Ayuru stopped and put up an arm to indicate for Amiboshi to stop. Just in front of them was a tall young woman holding a tough small street punk by the collar.

Her hair was a dark maroon red, tied back in a braid, with loose strands. She wore a faint hint of make-up. Her dress was colourful. While she gripped the kid by the collar, loose hair fell in her face.

The kid pulled out of her grasp.

"DAMN YOU! Get back here!" She yelled. Then she threw a hand up, a cloud forming above. "HAKUJIN RAIHOU!" A bolt of lightening came down and she cast it in the direction of the retreating kid. She didn't hit him, just stopped him. She picked him up by the collar.

"Look kid, I'm not in a good mood, so don't screw with me, just stay the hell away from my farm! Next time, the only thing that'll be left of you is a scorched corpse!"

She dropped the kid, who scrambled to his feet and ran.

"Hmph." She threw her braid back over her shoulder and brushed back the hair that got in her eyes. "Damn that..." her eyes brightened. "Ayuru! Did you get it?" She asked cheerfully, running to his side.

"Gomen ne, Kaen-chan." he replied.

Amiboshi shook his head. 'Oi...two of 'em?! And they're _married_?!' He felt a massive headache coming on.

"Ooohh..!!" Kaen cooed, seeing Amiboshi. She smiled. "You're a friend of Ayuru?! You know, we don't have many."

"Kaen, we have none." Ayuru bluntly replied.

"I know, I know!"

"Meet Amiboshi, another Seiryuu Seishi."

"Delightful!" She purred. She smiled. "Boku no wa Kaen. But I'm also known as Seiryuu Seishi, Soi."

Amiboshi bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady. As Ayuru has said, I am Amiboshi. I've come, along with my brother, Suboshi, to find the other Seiryuu Seishi. The time of the summoning is approaching. And we need to gather all the seishi as soon as possible."

"Such excellent manners!" Kaen replied with a sweet smile.

Ayuru turned an eye on her. "Kaen, Amiboshi forgot to mention the presence of the Miko with them. I came back to get you, so you could also meet the girl of the legend."

Kaen nodded.

Amiboshi flushed. "Uhh...yeah. I did. Gomen. It's been a VERY rough day!"

"Oh, that's perfectly fine! We understand." Kaen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It happens to all of us."

"Hai. Please. If you are ready, allow me to show you to the Miko. I know she will be most pleased to meet the both of you."

"Hai." Ayuru replied. His tone and air contrasted the more bouncy one of his wife. His still was friendly, but he wasn't as hyper as Kaen.

Amiboshi bowed. He turned and led the way back to the tavern. By passing it, he motioned to the cottage in back. "My brother was injured recently, so we made our stay here until he recovers."

Opening the door, he led the two new seishi inside.

"That's no hassle." Ayuru replied succinctly, following the younger Seishi in, with Kaen strapped loyally to his side.

'Okay...' Amiboshi said nothing. He walked in, escorting the two inside. He looked around. Noticing Yui-san still sat at the table, he approached. "Yui-san, I would like to introduce you to some people."

He gestured to Ayuru and Kaen. 

Kaen bowed. "Delighted to meet you Seiryuu No Miko-sama! Seiryuu Seishi, Soi."

Ayuru nodded with a slight bow. "Same for me, Miko. Seiryuu Seishi, Nakago."

Yui looked at Amiboshi with wide eyes. "You found them?! How?!"

Amiboshi shrugged. "In the tavern." He then related the story to her.

She listened attentively. Then nodded. "I'm so pleased to meet both of you! My name is Hongou Yui."

Kaen smiled and took a seat across from Yui.

At the doorway, the youngest of the Seiryuu Seishi stood, his presence unsensed for a moment. He was also unseen until Ayuru, with his back turned made a blunt statement. "Rather than standing there, why not come in?"

Suboshi gaped. 'Damn, he's good!' He shrugged and wandered in, taking a seat next to Yui, eyeing the two newcomers with a wary eye. He remembered their names from the introduction. He didn't bother to say anything. Slyly he reached down, taking the smaller scroll from the folds of Yui's skirt without her knowing and kept it in hand.

He turned to the two new Seishi, but said nothing.

Amiboshi blinked. 'Okay...' "And this is my brother, Suboshi. Su-chan, this is Nakago and Soi." He turned to Yui. "We now only need one more seishi. How do you wish to proceed?"

"I'll let you know once I check the clues..." Yui searched the lappets of her skirt, coming up empty-handed. Her sights immediately went to Suboshi who sat next to her. "Okay, hand it over, Shunkaku!"

He blinked innocently. "I don't have it!"

"I had it before! Hand it over. I know you took it, after all, you're a professional pick-pocket."

He shrugged.

Amiboshi sighed. "Bu Shunkaku!!!! How many times have I told you...NO STEALING!!!!!"

"I forget." Suboshi replied. holding up the scroll, but out of Yui's reach.

Yui glared. She made a grab for it. "Give me that! And where the hell did you get it from...." She looked at him hard. Then blushed a deep red. "You...you...you....you...PERVERT!!!!!! HENTAI BOY!!!!!!!!" She went for his throat. "You're dead boy!!!!"

Suboshi eeped. He scurried back out of her grasp, placing the scroll in his jacket along with his various other stolen change purses. "Anou...Yui...shouldn't you be nice to me since I'm kinda incapacitated..." He smiled nervously and mildly sweat-dropped.

Yui got up, fire in her eyes. She stalked towards him. "If I didn't need you, boy, you'd be soooooo dead! Now give me that scroll! Your miko commands!"

He whimpered. "Anou..." He pouted and cowered.

"NOW!" She stood over him, her hands on her hips. "Immediately!"

"Eep! Kowai!"

Yui's eyes darkened. She took him by the ear and pulled. "I said..../NOW/!!!!"

Suboshi, still cowering, but now feeling a bit more pain, reluctantly handed her the small scroll while at the same time, discretely taking the other from her and placing it in his jacket. No one saw this, as they only saw him forking over the scroll that was requested.

Yui hmped. She took the scroll, letting his ear go. She turned around and placed it on the table, unrolling it. She blinked. 'Damn. Wrong one.' She reached into her sash for the other one. Placing her hand down, she turned.

Fire could be seen in her eyes as she gazed at her love, Suboshi. "You, Mister, are soooooooo dead!"

"I gave it back!" he protested.

"I want the other one!!!!!!"

"Check the folds of your skirt."

"I did! It ain't there!"

"Well, I didn't take the second one! And that is the right scroll!"

"Then where is it, baka boy?!"

"Yui, that is the scroll you're looking for! It's the smaller one!"

Yui sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?!" She gave him a menacing glare. "Just wait till later..."

Suboshi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really hate me, don't you?!"

"No, I don't hate you! How could you think that?!"

Amiboshi sighed. He sat down at the table, placing his head in his hands. "Not again..."

"Let them work the kinks out of their system, they're still young." Ayuru flatly stated, looking over in Amiboshi's direction. "Don't let it get to you. It's better now than when they're married."

Suboshi, who was ignoring his brother's comment, didn't take note of what Ayuru said. He gazed at Yui with sad eyes. "But...but you're mean to me!"

Yui shook her head. She went over to Suboshi and put her arms around him. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Placing a hand over her rested head, he sighed, holding her against him in a gentle embrace. For a brief moment in time, he forgot of the others that were present in the room as well. "Hai...aishiteru Yui."

Yui looked up into his eyes. She smiled. She knew he felt the same way, but this was the first time he had ever said it. She placed a hand on the side of his face, gazing into his eyes.

Ayuru escorted Kaen from the room and indicated with a firm and prompt hand gesture that Amiboshi ought to leave as well and give the couple a chance to be alone. He left to the sleeping area, since it was still within the small cottage. Kaen willingly followed, remaining elmer-glued to his side. He didn't seem to mind at all.

Once the two were alone, actually, they never noticed the exeunt of the other three parties in the room at that time, so remained blindly unaware that they had been left to be together alone.

Sighing, Suboshi intently gazed down into her cyan-blue eyes, allowing himself to again get lost in them as he periodically did when they were this close, their noses touching and their eyes within centimetres of each other. Just as they always had been, her eyes were just as enchanting as they were when he had first done searching in hers over three months past.

Yui allowed herself to fall into his deep blue-gray eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how different they were every time she looked into them. They were forever changing, giving her a new insight into his soul. She twined her fingers into his hair, feeling the silkiness of it. She never got enough of looking at him. Of being with him. He gave her strength when she thought she would falter.

Amiboshi who was closest to the door and the last to leave the room, felt a little nauseous from the continuous sappiness of their romance that he was repeatedly subjected to. He didn't mind that they were serious about each other, it's just that they got to be a little nauseating after a few months, since they hardly ever gave it a break.

'Why don't they just get married already?! They already fight as much as the average married couple does and then make up right away with all the gooey, mushy sap, so what difference does it make?! Better yet, they should just get a room! I don't know how much more I can take!'

Yui looked up from her deep contemplation of Suboshi's eyes. She blinked. "Saaa....where'd everybody go?"

Suboshi looked around and pointed to the door. "There."

"Oh. I wonder why they left?"

"No idea."

Yui shrugged. "Oh well..." She snuggled closer, burying her face in his neck. "I like it like this anyway."

Suboshi purred in a cat-like manner. "I really like this...I have no objection what so ever." He snuggled in closer, holding her against him and burying his face in her silky, sweet perfumed scent blond hair.

Yui sighed in contentment. Nothing could damper her feelings now. She loved being this close to him. It felt heavenly.

Inhaling the sweet of her hair deeply, Suboshi again made a purring sound and moved his lips down her neck and rested his cheek against hers. In a low husky voice he whispered sweetly, "my sweet, dear maiden, as beautiful as the rising sun over the eastern horizon."

Yui blushed. She could never get enough of his sweet words to her. She looked up into his eyes once more. She placed her palm on his cheek and drew his lips to hers. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. She wanted to stay with him forever. All the fear, anger and anxiety melted away at his touch.

He drank in her intoxicating saccharine taste; her gentle soft kiss. He willed himself to get lost in her seductive spell. He could forever tarry under her enchanting charm that took him, gently seducing him into a tame creature. Everything seemed so perfect like this, tranquil, peaceful and undisturbed. He could forget about the evils of the world under her enticingly delicious hex. 

She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of his lips against hers. She was lost, and she didn't care. She wanted to stay here. Be with him for eternity. It felt good...no; it felt right for her to be with him. He was her soul. She would do whatever it took to stay with him.

'Forever...forever, that's what I want her for, for all eternity!' Suboshi reasoned through his intoxicated state of pure ecstasy. Holding her closely, he felt at eternal ease with her soothing presence.

Yui sighed. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Shunkaku..." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Moving a hand onto her head and lacing his fingers within her straight silky untangled hair, his uttered his whispered reply, "hai, Yui?!"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I...I never want to be away from you. Ever. I...I wish...I wish we could get married..."

"We could, we could indeed." He murmured in reply. "That's what I want, never to be separated from you ever."

"Hai..." She looked up into his eyes. "Why don't we? I don't want to leave here. I have nothing back home in my world. I'd rather stay here with you."

Cupping her face in his hands, he brushed his lips over hers before replying. "Whenever you're ready..."

She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on hers. She put her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Now. We've waited three months...I don't want to wait anymore. I love you and I don't want to wait any longer. I want nothing to come between us."

"Nothing ever will." He vowed sincerely. "While the search for the last remaining Seishi continues, we'll find a way...I want to be one with you forever..."

"Hai...me too...forever..."

Without knowing it, the two fell asleep, sitting at the table, Yui with her head rested peacefully against Suboshi's shoulder, who was leaning against the wall that was behind them, holding her protectively. The dim flicker of the wick burned out as the oil evaporated, shutting off all light to the room, till the dawn of morning came, shining a light into the room. The early morning lights shone through, however, the couple remained blissfully unaware of the rising morning sun.

Amiboshi, who wound up taking one bed while on the other bed, Ayuru slept with Kaen, didn't quite realize that those two wound up staying till he woke up to the sight of the two new seishi to join the menagerie. He gasped, but smiled, remembering finding two more allies. Though they seemed insane, they were human when he got down to it, they were much nicer than Chuin and Chang combined.

He sat on his bed, observing the married pair as they slept.

Yui blinked her eyes, as the morning sunlight intruded upon her sleep. She yawned, looking around. She smiled when she realized she had slept with Suboshi. She reached out, brushing his hair. He was so dear to her. She grimaced though. Why'd they have to fall asleep on the floor?!

'Oh yea...' She remembered why. She grinned contentedly at the thought and cuddled back up against him, despite feeling slightly stiff from having slept on the floor through the night.

Amiboshi sighed. He got up and went into the living room. He was getting tired of watching the married couple sleep. He walked in, then blinked. 'Geez...it's like I never left the bedroom!'

"Ohayo, Koutoku-kun!" Yui said with a perky tone and friendly smile.

Amiboshi groaned. "Ohayo, Yui-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai!" She nodded.

Amiboshi groaned again. 

"What?! What did I say?" Yui queried with a shrug, honestly not knowing what she might have said.

"Nothing. Nothing, Yui-san. You two just look...like your married. I've had enough of watching married people. I'm going outside." He turned and walked out the door without waiting for an answer.

Yui giggled at the idea. 'If only he knew the truth...hmmm...maybe I should tell him.' Shaking Suboshi gently, she whispered, "Shun, how you feeling."

His reply was a groan, moan followed by, "damn, I feel like I've been sleeping on rock."

She sweat-dropped. "That's because we slept on the floor."

"'We'?"

"Hai."

He purred at the idea and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Ne, ne, stop that..." she tried to argue, but wound up giggling more. Forcing herself to stop, she stood up, helping him up at the same time. "Ne, Shun, who's going to tell your brother?"

"You mean who wants to make him more nauseous?!"

"Uh...I'll do it." She lightly sweat-dropped and left the cottage and followed the tracks taken by Amiboshi, catching up with him shortly.

"Koutoku!" She called, running up to him

"Hai, Yui-san?" Amiboshi asked, turning. He was about to go for a walk. Play his flute maybe. Anything to get away from that nauseating....he didn't know what to call it. Gah.

She smiled impishly, placing a finger on her lips before she spoke. She let out an evil sounding giggle before she spoke. "You know the comment you made before leaving...well, it wasn't too far off from reality..."

Amiboshi blinked. "What comment?"

"About Shun and I looking like we were married..."

"Yeah..." Amiboshi said warily.

"Well, he did kinda ask me to marry him last night..."

Amiboshi groaned. "Ah great...just what I needed...okay. I'm ready for it. Hit me."

Yui smiled impishly. "So...I am going to be your sister-in-law and soon!"

"Ah...man! Kuso! Can't you two give it a rest?!"

"Nope! And soon is as soon as Shun and I can secure our matrimonial vows; it could even be within the next few days."

"Oi. Okay...Fine." Amiboshi put his arm around her shoulder. "I'll be glad to have you as my sister-in-law."

"And you'll make a fine in-law."

"Arigatou. Now...all we need to do is find the last seishi!"

"I doubt if it's going to be as easy as all the others..." Yui stated with a sigh. "After all, that would just be too much of a coincidence."

"Yeah...but it'd be nice!"

Her expression darkened in the bright morning light. "But we should take caution, because they're a chance the Suzaku side could try and thwart the summoning by having one of theirs stand in as a decoy. Check for the character..."

Amiboshi hugged Yui. "Hey...don't worry. We won't let anything happen. Just think of marrying my brother. Let me worry about the rest. Okay?"

"Hai...gikei." She winked, playfully nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

He groaned. Then he grinned. "Sure...whatever you say, gishi." He winked back.

"So, going to join the rest of us for breakfast?"

Amiboshi nodded. "Sure. Especially since my brother is probably complaining about not eating. You do realize, that if you do marry him, you're going to have to be on kitchen duty almost twenty-four hours a day?!"

Yui shrugged. "C'mon, he can't be that bad! Besides which, I've seen guys from my world eat more than he does."

"You're kidding!!!!"

"Nope, some of these guys eat enough for three or four people!"

"Gah."

She shrugged. 'My biggest worry is the extent of my rights. I know he already treats me as more than his equal...but in general...' She bit her lip.

"Yui-san...what's wrong? Aren't you happy about this?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I am!" She replied, brushing aside concerns. 'I doubt if he'd understand what type of mentality the world I come from has...I'm sort of used to this life, but it's still hard getting used to so few rights.'

Amiboshi shook his head. "There's something wrong. Come on. What is it?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand, but I can adapt, get used to being without it, so it's not a big deal."

He narrowed his eyes. "No. I want you to tell me what it is. You don't know that I won't understand. Tell me. I'll do my best to help you, you know that."

She sighed. "Well...there's this whole thing with rights and lack of discrimination, eer...equality. I'm fully aware of my rights, the ones I grew up with. I also know that by staying here, I give up ninety percent of those, but I've grown used to it, it's a small sacrifice."

He laughed. "Yui-san! You still don't get it, do you?! You're Seiryuu No Miko! Even after the summoning, you will have more rights than anyone in Kutou! Including the Emperor!"

"Such as the right to hold the same job, to equal pay, to leave my shujin to raise the children while I go to work?! The right to publicly state my opinion and be free from oppression by the state?" She asked, a subtle hint of sarcasm on her tone. Her hands rested on her hips, as she gazed intently at him.

Amiboshi shook his head. "Yui. If you so wish, you can become the state. You can oust his Majesty and become Empress as well as Miko. Don't you see the amount of power that you hold?"

She grinned evilly. "Hmmm...a charter of human rights! Just like the UN Charter of Universal Human Rights!" She gave a thumbs up. "Hmm, so I could use one of my wishes for that...yea...I love that...women with all the same rights as men!"

Amiboshi backed up. "Uhhhhh...."

Yui glared at Amiboshi. "And is there a problem with that?! Don't like the idea of getting stuck behind the stove?"

Amiboshi snorted. "Makes no difference to me! I ain't the one getting married! Ask my brother!"

"Well, it will make a difference if I overrule the emperor's power and instate a democratically elected government with the head of the state being a woman! And the governing body is elected by all citizens!" Yui boasted with a broad confident smile.

"NANI???!!!!!"

"Welcome to a place called a modern universe! Understand now? This is the type of place where I come from."

"Oh."

"I still do like the idea...I think I just might have to do that..."

"Oi...I've created a monster! Oh well...As long as you won't put me to work in the kitchen."

"Hmmm..." Yui eyed him with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"YUI-SAN!!!! You' can't! You're my gishi!"

"Not yet!!"

"Oi." Then he smirked. "Oh, so you don't plan on marrying my brother after all."

"I am...I just meant I'm not your gishi yet." She countered.

"Fair enough. What say we head back? We should make breakfast then head out. I think Suboshi is well enough to travel now."

"Sure and you're cooking before we leave. You can use Kaen's kitchen! I think she'll be happy to let you do it!" Yui replied evilly, as the two headed back.

Amiboshi shrugged. "Fine. I'll cook. It's better than letting Su-chan." He shuddered.

"Hmmm...on second thought, you and Shun both will slave over the stove!" She replied, grinning devilishly, as the two approached the small cottage, entering. 

Suboshi sat at the table. Across sat Kaen and Ayuru.

Amiboshi groaned. "You are an evil woman."

"And I'll be even more so once I override the emperor's powers!"

The other three looked up at her statement in shock.

Amiboshi groaned. He shook his head. "I have created a monster. Ignore her. First, we have to find the last seishi." He sat down next to his brother.

Suboshi eyed his brother and gave a nod, not saying anything.

Yui placed a finger on Amiboshi's nose. "No you didn't! I already had my ideas from when I planned on becoming one of Japan's first female prime ministers and leading the country to glory!"

Suboshi then perspired slightly. "Female leader????!!!"

"Don't ask! You DON'T want to know!" Amiboshi stated.

Kaen looked thoughtful. "That sounds like a very interesting idea, Miko-sama. Very interesting indeed. You may have something there."

"Yes and to start off, the twins are cooking breakfast and cleaning all the dishes after and we ladies do nothing!" Yui explained, turning to Kaen.

The twins looked at each and groaned.

Kaen's eyes lit up with glee. "YES!! Finally! The men do all the work!" She eyed Ayuru. "You'll join them, of course."

His blue eyes formed a question mark, as he quirked his eyebrow up in a questioning arch. "Pardon me, what was that?"

"As Seiryuu No Miko, you are obliged to listen to the request of me and your okusan! So that means you're helping my anata and his dear sidekick!"

Ayuru eyed the twins. He spoke in a neutral voice. "Save me from the power hungry women."

Amiboshi shook his head. "Save us first."

Yui smirked. "Don't even attempt to fight it!" She blocked the doorway, the only exit. "You're all going to be good boys and listen to your Miko!"

All three men groaned.

Kaen found the Miko to be quite a lovely young woman and stood up to help her.

Amiboshi sighed. He looked resignedly at his brother and fellow seishi. "We're doomed."

Suboshi sighed. "This is your fault! What kind of ideas did you put in her head, Aniki?!"

"IEEEE!!! I was only trying to cheer her up!"

"That's my job!!"

"Yeah well you weren't around!"

Suboshi raised his left hand and used his right pinky to make a scratch. "You could have contacted me!"

"Oh. I forgot."

Suboshi face-vaulted.

Amiboshi blinked. Taking out a stick from kasaspace, he began to poke his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 11

A while later in the future of things, long after Amiboshi had taken to poking his younger twin with a stick that had been pulled out from item space or rather kasaspace. The group, now comprising of Amiboshi, Suboshi, Yui and the two newest additions, Ayuru and Kaen, were back on the long running gravel road. They were in search of the last Seishi, as listed in the legend. Several days past as they went in pursuit of this particular constellation. The clues that Yui had to work from were very obscure and vague, giving no real insight towards the last Seishi, Ashitare.

The five-some rode along merrily through the countryside of Kutou. Surprisingly, some of this land wasn't displaying signs of a waging civil war, as there were many lush trees and thick brush. The greenery was gorgeous and in full bloom. On some trees were lovely pink cherry blossoms that blew out into the wind, as the breeze caressed through the branches of the trees.

Riding in front of Suboshi, leaning contentedly against him, Yui raised her hands to catch a few of the stray blossom petals that floated in the sky. While out here, she had a chance to appreciate the outdoors and nature at it's finest. The unharmed beauty. Living in Tokyo she rarely had such a pleasure, so this was a big deal for her.

On the next horse, rode Amiboshi and on the one to his right rode Ayuru with Kaen sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. The wind brushed through her tied braid and rustles the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her braid.

She sighed happily and looked over in Yui's direction, then back over Ayuru's shoulder, gasping at the horrid sight that appeared before her eyes.

"Seiryuu, what is that thing??!!" She wailed in fear.

Suboshi wickedly cackled. "Oh, that's just Chuin, the residential circus freak."

Chuin, on horseback, lurked directly in front of the halted group. He coolly eyed Suboshi with an air of contempt. "How lovely to see you to, Shunkaku."

Amiboshi shook his head. "What are you doing here? Don't you have any pressing engagements at the capital? Or did Chang let you off his leash?"

Chuin exhaled, eyeing Amiboshi indifferently. "I took my own way out. Chang's content with my double." He cackled shortly, but the entire group shivered at the sound of his laughter.

Amiboshi shuddered. 'Great...now we have this loser to deal with!' "Fine. Whatever." He grinned devilishly then. Very reminiscent of his brother's own smirk. "You can take rear guard then. Try not to fall asleep."

Chuin sighed. "Very well, it makes no difference. But it will be refreshing, since it gives me a chance scout the area for a sus-"

"Suspicious chi?!" Ayuru finished, eyeing the area, his character of kokoro lighting up faintly. "Minna, be on the alert!" He barked at the group.

"Chi..." Kaen's eyes narrowed and a small ball of lightening sizzled around her hand.

Ayuru started perspiring slightly. "Anou, Kaen-chan, not near me!"

She blushed and sweat-dropped. "Gomen ne, Ayuru-anata!"

Suboshi held Yui closer and looked firmly ahead at Chuin. "I to sense it...Suzaku."

"Hai." Amiboshi narrowed his eyes. He pulled his flute from his pouch, placing it in his belt for easy access. "Be on the alert. Suboshi! You still have the...gift, ne?!"

Suboshi smirked in kind with his brother. "Of course, Aniki!" He pulled out of his jacket partially, revealing the butt of the scroll. "And the fruits of justice never tasted so sweet."

Yui cuddled up closely. "You're really been listening to me, and I love it a lot!"

Amiboshi shook his head. They were so weird... "Okay, already! We know he's been a good boy, can we get on with this already?!"

Suboshi's expression staid and he gazed at the horizon head with stone hard antipathy. His tone demonstrated confidence of defiance. "Minna! Who wants to teach some Konan upstarts a lesson?!"

"Konan??!! As in Suzaku Seishi?!" Kaen's eyes lit up. "Sounds delightfully fun!"

Ayuru sighed. "Well, what do we have to lose, we have what they want, so they will bend to our wind. If they resist," His lips quirked an evil grin, as he continued his speech, "we can be very, very convincing." His crystal clear baby blue eyes glittered with conviction.

Chuin smiled. It was twisted and evil. His golden eyes shone deviously in the high noon light. As always, when he spoke, his voice was low and husky. It was soft and firm. "I like the way your mind works...Nakago."

Amiboshi's eyes narrowed. This would be the second encounter with the Suzaku he and his brother had. He would not allow them to hurt his brother a second time. They would pay for what they had done. Pay dearly.

He indicated the others should follow him. Leading his horse in the direction of the Suzaku chi. All the seishi could feel the nearness of the Suzaku's.

Amiboshi looked behind him for a moment. His brother sat on his horse, protecting the Miko. The other three seishi, Chuin, Ayuru and Kaen, were all poised, ready to begin. He nodded with satisfaction. 

'Let them do their worst. We are ready.'

Kaen smirked deviously and her eyes glazed over with anticipation. She leapt down from the horse she rode on with Ayuru once she felt the nearing presence of the Suzaku chi. She grinned eagerly, a bolt of electricity sizzling around her hand.

Amiboshi also dismounted from his own horse. He stood next to Kaen. He narrowed his eyes. Never had he felt this way before. He felt an intense hatred for the seishi coming their way. 'They hurt my otouto. And for that, I can never forgive them.'

Suboshi watched his brother for a moment, before turning to Chuin. "Ne, Tomo."

"What?" He replied chillingly.

"Stay back with the Miko and use your illusion to trap the Suzakus in the area."

"I could also just put a barrier on their powers."

"Even better."

With that he dismounted and dashed into the thicket after his brother, followed closely by Ayuru, who was covering the other three from the back.

Yui shuddered, knowing that she was alone with Chuin.

He coolly eyed her. His chi went up. It made his presence highly known, but it came and went as quickly as it arrived. His total appearance was reformed, making his less garish, less threatening. Under his mask, he was so young. His complexion was pale, contrasting his eyes. He smiled, well came close to that.

"This is what I really look like, Seiryuu No Miko."

She gasped, surprised, stunned to see such a beautiful creature beneath such a hideous layer of make-up. She tentatively raised a hand to touch his hair, face, trying to confirm that this wasn't just an illusion, but that this was real. 'My god! He's human, so much more beautiful...why would he hide himself beneath such an ugly mask?' She gulped. "Anou, Chuin...why...why do you hide under such an ugly mask?"

"That's my eternal secret."

"Oh."

His senses were awakened. With a snap of his fingers, his restored his grotesque attire and gracefully landed on the ground upon dismounting. He turned to Yui. "I said we'd stay here, but I sense five chi present with the Suzakus...ours have four, they'll be outnumbered."

Yui's expression darkened. "It's no problem, Tomo...a chance to pay back that two-bit, lowlife, boyfriend stealin' turncoat."

Chuin cackled at the vile in her words. "Don't like Suzaku No Miko?!"

"Your first clue?!"

"Your words."

"Ah."

With that, Yui gathered her skirt in her hands and ran in the direction that the remained four had hightailed in. Chuin just shook his head. 'I could have teleported her, but they are so stubborn, the old method.' He rationed, strutting confidently in the direction of his colleagues.

Amiboshi waited with the others. He could already hear their enemies' horses approaching. He looked to the side. 

His brother stood at his side, his ryuuseisui at the ready. On his right, stood Kaen and Ayuru. 

He sighed. All was in readiness. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. 

He snapped them open after a moment. "They have five with them this time. They've found others."

He bit his lip. This meant that they were outnumbered by one. 'No matter. They are weak. They had to resort to treachery last time to get what they wanted. Well...it will not work this time. We will destroy them!'

"Be ready. They come."

"Hai, Aniki," Suboshi replied in a low whisper, crouching within the bush, his eyes shining mischievously. He licked his lips in anticipation. 'I can feel the bastard's blood now! He's so close, I can smell him!'

"HEY!" Yui exclaimed in a breathy whisper, softly landing on the ground between the twins, causing both to jump out of startled fear. She laughed uneasily. "Gomen." She then sighed, her expression shadowing over.

Kaen, to Amiboshi's right, twitched. Her hand, encased in a ball of lightening itched to throw it. 'C'mon...here seishi, seishi....c'mon out Suzaku Seishi...'Kaasan wants to play!' She thought in a singsong voice.

Amiboshi sighed. He glared at Yui. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be back with Tomo!"

He heard something behind him then, and whirled around. He groaned. "Great. Can't either of you two obey orders?! Shit!"

He turned back to the front. It was too late to send them back now. "Fine. Stay. Just get out of the way when sparks start, Yui-san. We don't want to endanger you."

Yui huffed. "I won't be in the way! Miaka is mine! No one touches her but me!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine!"

"Hmph! Good! Her ass is mine! She'll be lucky if she lives to see her flunking mark on her entrance exams...damn that two-bit slut!" Yui scathingly seethed through clenched teeth, her fists tightly balled, fire on her tone.

Kaen cackled and summoning a dark storm cloud, allowing for the arrival of a downpour that would contribute to a perfect instance of pathetic fallacy. She rose to her feet, as the rain dropped down steadily. Her loose hand became plastered to her face, but she didn't care, she was right at home.

Raising a hand, she stepped out into the clearing. She snapped her fingers, lightening forming. "Suzaku Seishi, we meet for the first, and last time. Before you die, here's my gift to you, courtesy of Soi!" She smirked, the electrical energy crackling around her hand. "HAKUJIN RAIHOU!"

Miaka was knocked out of the way by one of her taller Seishi. He had long, silky chocolate brown hair. Soon, all but her were embraced by Soi's lightening.

Yui smiled, following Soi out. "Miaka...the one I was naive about. I trusted you so much, only to find out what kind of bigoted, two-bit whore you really are. Jealousy consumed you, kawaiso." She strutted out, also drenched, but not caring.

Miaka stared at her friend in shock. "No, Yui-chan! That's not what happened! You have to let me explain..."

"NO!! I won't listen to anymore of your lies! You betrayed me! I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!"

"Yui-chan! Onegai...you've got to listen to me! Yui!" Miaka exclaimed, tears streaking her face, mixing with the rain that fell. She placed both hands on Yui's shoulders. "Onegai, Yui-chan, you've got to listen to me first! Don't be rash...kudasai!"

The blond-haired Miko coldly eyed the odango-haired Miko, swiftly bringing her knee up into the girl's chest, chasing her to double over in pain. Once that was accomplished, Yui pushed Miaka back.

Struggling in the hell of pain, Miaka shakingly tried to get back up. "Why...why are you doing this?"

Yui snorted, grabbing Suzaku No Miko by the hair and pulling up aggressively. "I'm the one that should be asking the questions! I'm the one who should be asking why! Why did you betray me?! I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend." She thrust Miaka to the ground with all she had. She stood imposingly above her. "You've always been the lucky one, but the tables of fortune will soon in favour of those who work for something in life and don't exploit it for everything it's worth!"

"Yui..."

"DAMARE!

The confrontation between the two miko's had stunned both sides. Neither had moved, spellbound in watching the two fight. No one could deny the rage that consumed Seiryuu no Miko.

Amiboshi watched in awe at his miko. He had never thought Yui-san was so fiercely angry. Biting his lip, he momentarily looked from the scene before him. 

Looking up, his eyes widened in hate. At that moment, he saw the rest of the Suzaku seishi. He recognized Tamahome and the monk. But there were others. A long, violet-haired woman; she looked angry enough to spit rocks.

Beside her was an obvious red-haired bandit. He wore the clothes of the famous Mt. Reikaku bandits.

At that moment, one of the Suzaku seishi rushed forward, brandishing a long sword. Long chestnut brown hair crowned his head, determination and strength written all over his visage. "Miaka!"

Amiboshi stepped up, flute in hand. He would allow none to pass him. None would interfere with Yui-san and Suzaku no Miko.

"You will not pass! Back, pretty boy! Or face my wrath!"

"Hotohori-sama! Look out! He's dangerous!" Tamahome cried out, heading for Miaka and Yui.

The one known as Hotohori, or Saihitei, Emperor of Konan, eyed the young boy before him. "This poor creature?"

Amiboshi glared. "Watch it, pretty boy! You may be the Emperor in Konan, but this is Kutou! You and your kind will pay for hurting my brother!"

Hotohori whipped out his sword, making slices in the air. Amiboshi ignored this display, instead raising his flute to his lips.

Hotohori smirked. "What? Your going to serenade us to death?!"

"Hai."

The sound that emitted from the flute was enough to drive a man insane. Hotohori fell to his knees, dropping his sword in pain.

Suboshi jumped out of the other end of the push, actually, swinging down from a nearby tree as he had taken the time to find a good place to attack from. He landed, knocking the red-haired bandit to the ground. He shrugged. "Well, you ain't the low-life asshole I was hoping to kill, but you'll do just as fine, after all, you're a Mt. Reikaku bandit, an enemy of the Mt. Kaou bandits."

The redhead looked up sharply at the kid. "What the fuck do you want?!" He moved fast, gracefully moving to his fee and whipping out an iron fan. His visage displayed anger for the kid. "I don't what the hell you are, but I'm taking you out!" He raised his fan. 

"REEKA--"

"HAKUJIN RAIHOU!"

The redhead dropped the fan in an instant, landing on the ground, encased in a shield of electricity. He glared at the woman who launched the attack. "Damn you..."

Soi smirked. "Ah...are you in pain?!" She cackled evilly. "Didn't your mama teach you not to play with metal during a lightening storm?!"

"Nice move Soi!" Suboshi exchanged high-fives with his female colleague.

"This stops now, no da! We know you have the scroll, no da! Hand it over!" The blue haired monk demanded, coming forward.

Amiboshi was about to split his concentration at the entrance of his nemesis, when a cold, calm voice prevented him.

"Take it from us." Piercing blue eyes stared coldly at the monk. The blue symbol, kokoro, lit up his forehead, accenting his blonde hair.

The monk stood back a pace. This one was not with the others before. Chichiri could feel the power emanating from this one. It was equal, perhaps greater, than his own was. "As you wish, no da!" Throwing a fire red chi ball in the direction of his assailant, he took cover.

Ayuru, or Nakago, stood his ground. Raising his hand, he dispersed the chi blast with one of his own. The Blue fire spread, taking out one side of a large oak tree that was nearby. "Is that all, monk? Tsk, tsk. I would have thought better of a magician, such as you. Such paltry tricks will not work here."

Chichiri stared in awe. This guy was good! He backed up a step, looking to Tamahome. "We are in trouble, no da!"

"No...ya think?!" Tamahome asked sarcastically.

Suboshi darkly glares piercingly at Tamahome. "You're in the biggest heap of trouble, Obake-chan!" He hurled his Ryuuseisui at Tamahome's back. "SHIN'E!"

He barely had time to dodge the on coming attack. While it didn't plunge thirstily into his chest, it left a deep, deep gash on his side. He dropped to his knees, his hand over the bleeding wound, as blood gushed out relentlessly.

Suboshi smiled, enjoying the sadistic pleasure he got from this. "My revenge! I don't care if you die or not! It's just so satisfying to see you writhe in pain!"

"TAMAHOME!" Miaka's shrill cry rang through the forest, as she stumbled to her loved one, only to be stopped by Yui, who tripped the clumsy girl.

"Tsk, tsk, can't stay on your feet for long, ne?!" She laughed mockingly.

Tamahome looked up from the pain he was experiencing. "Miaka! Stay back!" He glared at Suboshi. His oni symbol began to glow an eerie red. Getting up, ignoring his wound, he spun in mid-air, landing a solid kick to Suboshi's chest. 

The boy fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. 

"SUBOSHI!"

"SHUNKAKU!"

Both cries came at the same time, though from two different sources. 

Amiboshi glared hatefully at Tamahome. "No more! You will never hurt my brother again!" Closing his eyes, he felt his seishi symbol, ko, spring forth. Amiboshi could feel it glowing through his tunic. Raising his flute once more, he lit an ear-piercing screech. Having left the Konan Emperor unconscious from his onslaught, he advanced.

Yui watched in anguish as her love was struck down to the ground. She wanted to go and help him, but the fighting was so thick...and Miaka needed to be dealt with. She glared evilly at her ex-friend. She would pay for whatever happened. Pay dearly.

'I won't let him keep me down this time! I got a hit, he got wound...I still have all my chi in tact, his is slowly leaving his body...' Suboshi reasoned, staggering to his feet, filled with obstinate determination. He turned to his assailant. 'He will DIE!'

With that mindset, he set back to his campaign of massive bloodshed. He refused to let Tamahome get out of this alive. He ruthlessly, mercilessly and relentlessly sent his weapon after the already gravely wounded, yet every pig-headed Seishi.

Soon his enemy fell, bleeding profusely from many freshly inflicted wounds.

Suboshi didn't bother to continue, feeling thoroughly satisfied that he had disabled his opponent enough, he the pulled the scroll from his jacket. He made a loud bold statement to catch all of the Seishi and Miko's attention. "You want Suzaku No Shijin Tenchisho, here!" And with that, he hurled up to the sky.

The purple haired female seishi spotted it and made a dash. Contrary, it would be too late, as Soi made her move and fried the sacred scroll before the eyes of all the Suzaku Seishi. She smirked, enjoying the pained expressions on their faces.

Miaka scrambled forward, out of Yui's range for a brief moment, to catch the remains of the scroll. It was in ashes and fell to the ground, being nothing more than blackened dust.

Chuin had remained silent through the duration of the battle, enjoying the delightful sight of watching the Suzaku's fall like nothing more than mere flies on the wall. His throaty, shine tingling, bone-chilling cackle then rang through the air, as a sign of victory. It meant the Seiryuu Seishi and their Miko had victoriously triumphed over the Suzakus. He came out of the shadowing greens of the shrubs that sat along the outskirts, lacing the clearing. His mask, or rather make-up was in perfect condition, not a streak on it, despite the evident rain that pelted down on his face. His hair was barely messed, through dampened slightly.

The Suzaku Seishi protectively surrounded the emperor, Saihitei, and the Miko, Miaka even further at the sight of this garishly dressed creature that literally appeared from nowhere. They could only gape at his seemingly garishly grotesque appearance.

Chuin smirked coldly. "Such weak creatures. You failed at the hands of the best around, the Seiryuu Seishi. We triumphed over you, on our own native soil. Since this is our first meeting, perhaps I should introduce myself. Seiryuu Seishi, Tomo."

He cackled. "This shall also be our last..."

He held in a long, pale, slender, gorgeously manicured hand, a small clamshell, or as he named it, Shin. From it a strange aura emitted, it was invisible, but the Seiryuu Seishi were aware of it, as it slowly embraced the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko, taking their chi and eventually their entire bodies, trapping them in this tiny shell.

Amiboshi and the others watched in awe as the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko vanished. "Where...where'd they go?!"

Tomo walked over to Amiboshi's side. He held the Shin out for the young man to see. "They're right here, and slowly dying without realizing it.

Amiboshi blinked. "Oh." He had been right. Tomo was dangerous. Very, very dangerous. He nodded. "Hai. I think its time for us to leave and find the last seishi. Is anyone hurt?"

The other four looked at each other than at Amiboshi, shaking their heads to indicate that no, they weren't.

Amiboshi nodded. "Good. Let's go then."

At that instance, Soi lifted up her spell. The skyline instantly cleared up, revealing gorgeously clear blue sky. She turned to Amiboshi, and nodded.

Amiboshi nodded. Gathering the horses, he returned shortly. They mounted and began their journey once again.

The group, by horse, continued on their seemingly eternal journey through the Kutou countryside. For a strange reason, none of the Seishi could quite understand why they were being drawn to the northern frontiers of Kutou, after headed west for the majority of the journey. Through the days that followed, the temperature dropped drastically, making for brisk conditions.

While passing through a township, the group picked up cloaks in order to stay warm through their travels to find the last remaining Seishi.

"It seems we're headed north, into the southern frontiers of Hokkan-koku, the land of Genbu." Tomo explained bluntly, still covering the group from the rear. "It's truly baffling as to why we would be drawn here to find one of Seiryuu's constellations."

Amiboshi shrugged. "Perhaps the last seishi is a traveler. Who can say?" Although the battle with the Suzaku had ended days ago, Amiboshi was still wary of Tomo. He didn't trust him. The man's power was too powerful. The man himself, was dangerous. But with this power...

'It's a wonder he hasn't tried to take over himself. But then, perhaps that is why Chang is around. To keep Tomo in line.'

"True, anything is a possibility." Tomo curtly replied, with a cool, indifferent regard for his peers. He turned to his Shin. 'Ah, they are weakened, perhaps the greatest torture of all would be to leave them abandoned in Hokkan-koku's harsh climate. They'll never survive. No, I'd rather not take the chance, I'll bring them back to the imperial court and give Chang a play toy so he'll get off my back and leave me be.'

Closing her eyes, Yui once again, rested against Suboshi's chest. The battled from a few days ago had tired her out. She was glad that things had gone their way. But still...she was tired. Emotionally and physically. The only thing that kept her sane was Suboshi. 

She looked up into his face, smiling.

He gazed down at her, feeling the warmth of her body against his, as they rode in tranquil silence. The only sound that echoed over the gravel road was the sound of the hooves clopping along. He sighed, feeling exhilarated from the cool crisp air of the northern air enter his senses and massage his body. A nice change from the warm temperatures of Kutou.

Whispering no loudly than the gentle, soundless wind that blew serenely through the area, he proposed. "While we look for the last Seishi here, we can secure ours vows."

Yui turned around in his arms, to stare into his eyes. "Really? You mean that?"

"Hai, I do, I mean it." He uttered in reply, keeping his voice low, taking one hand from the reins to touch her face.

Yui smiled, placing her hand over his. "When?"

"Whenever we can...soon."

Yui nodded. She rested against his chest, holding his hand. "The next town. I want it to be soon. Today. I don't think I can wait any longer."

Sighing contentedly, Suboshi nodded his reply. "Hai. Hopefully there'll be one along this road before dark."

The countryside beyond the northern country line of Kutou-Hokkan was amazingly different. There were more open valleys that rolled on, green hills lightly covered in a thin, sparse blanket of snow. It was a clean, crisp, pearl white, and seemingly shone with thousands of tiny brilliant crystals under the bright, northern sunlight. There was some snow on the gravel highway over which the group traversed over, but it didn't stop the steady pace that was maintained throughout the duration of the search, for the last Seishi in the legend of Seiryuu.

There were trees, but they were smaller, few and far between in this harsh, unforgiving northern climate of Hokkan. The deeper the group trotted on into the land of Genbu, the chillier the weather became. A few feared what night might bring if they didn't make it to a town in time to find shelter from the unusually cold weather that they weren't at all adapted to.

The sky soon clouded over. It wasn't on Soi's part, it was the natural will of Genbu, who wanted snow to grace his land that he protected and lorded over. Soon snow fell in small fine flakes from the sky, lightly landing on the ground, but vanishing soon afterwards. There was no presence of wind during this instance of random snow flurries that graced and blessed the region, so visibility was good as before.

Amiboshi put his hand out, bringing the white stuff to his face, tasting it. He grinned. He'd never really seen snow before. Kutou was usually hot and balmy. Not much snow came down to the capital. He smiled, riding on. Hopefully, they would reach the nearest town before night fell. They needed to stock up on winter clothes. None of them had prepared for going so far north, so they hadn't packed any accessories.

Actually, it would be wrong to say all were unprepared, as Tomo was able to use his own illusion to clothe himself. This drew hateful glares from his colleagues. He brushed it off, not saying anything and staying at the rear of the group, content with being fully ignored.

Yui fidgeted in her seat. She was getting tired of riding. Even though she was most comfortable snuggling against Suboshi, she wanted to get to the next town quickly.

Of course, she had an ulterior motive for this. It had been more than a week since he had asked her to marry him. She wanted that more than anything at the moment. She felt that, even if they never found the seventh seishi, she would be content, if only she had Suboshi. She sighed pensively. 

She also wanted a bed. A real bed. Not the blankets she'd been sleeping with on the ground. A nice, fluffy, feather bed. With sheets and pillows and a comforter and....

She shook her head. 'Got to stop thinking about that! We'll get there when we get there! Worrying about it won't make us get there any faster!'

From behind, another rider on horseback galloped up to the ground. The rider was female. She had long flowing reddish-black hair tied in waist length braid and a ribbon wound within the criss-crosses of the braid. She had sharp, emerald green eyes that could penetrate to the depths of a person's very soul and find their deepest and darkest secrets that haunted them. They shone with a hint of wisdom and age. Her clothes weren't female, they were traditional clothing for the male from Hokkan. Despite this, she did look like she was a woman. There was something strikingly odd about her. She drew her horse to a slow trot when she came up next to the young man who seemed to be leading the group.

"Good day! Foreigners, ne?! Judging from the attire, I'd say, Kutou!" 

Her voice was tingling, low, beautiful yet chilling. It wasn't like Tomo's in the eerie way. It was mysterious, mysteriously eerie in a whole other sense.

Amiboshi made a small bow in his saddle. "Hai, anokata. We are from Kutou. We have been travelling for a long time. Do you, by chance, know how far the next town is?"

"It's about ten minutes up the road here, if we keep at this pace, danshi." The seemingly young woman explained. She appeared to look no older than fifteen years of age. However, there was something about her eyes that said otherwise.

"Thank you! You are most kind. Like I mentioned, we have been travelling for quite a while and are tired."

"I can quite understand the need to know where the next village is." She eyed the young man then the rest of the group. 'I sense a strong chi from each of them with the exception of the blond riding with this kid's twin. They must be the next generation of Seishi, Seiryuu's. I know Byakko's have come and gone...and preceding that, Genbu.'

Amiboshi bowed once again. "I know that the road is long and lonely. Would you care to join us? Assuming, of course, you are going in that direction?"

She nodded. "Doumo arigatou, I am headed this way, the town in which I reside is along this main road." She smiled friendly. She held out a long, slender pale cool hand for Amiboshi to take. "Watashi no wa Li Aya desu."

Amiboshi smiled. Taking her hand in his, he shook it. "Boku no wa Bu Koutoku desu. This is my brother, Shunkaku. His fiancée, Hongou Yui. Behind me are Ayuru and Kaen. Behind them is Chuin."

Aya grinned, turning back to Koutoku, after she nodded at the five others. "Koutoku-chan, I sense a strong chi from you, as well as you other companions, with the exception of your brother's anata." Her eyes narrowed perceptively. "I can read your chi loud and clear, you're a Seiryuu Seishi, one of six."

Amiboshi gritted his teeth. He had hoped that they would go unnoticed. Sighing he nodded. "Hai. I am Amiboshi. My brother is Suboshi. Ayuru is Nakago, Kaen: Soi. Chuin would be Tomo. We are currently on a search for our seventh."

"Who would be Ashitare, since you already have Miboshi, that worthless son of a bitch!"

Amiboshi backed up. "I take it you've meet Chang then."

"Met?! Try we battled to the death and he got a new body afterwards. Shit, I wonder how many bodies he had since we last fought..." Aya cursed, crinkling her nose at the thought of the sadistic Kutou shogun.

Amiboshi's eyes went wide. "New...new.../body/??!!!!"

"Hell yea...I think he got another one between our initial encounter and our final battle. Damn, that guy doesn't die easily...how many years as it been?! Well, let's just say you're lucky that he's alive, otherwise you and the remaining Seiryuu Seishi would be in pursuit of the Shinzahou." Aya mused, with a tight-lipped expression, her eyes narrow and glittering with a hint of knowledge. She wasn't fully ready to explain her position in these matters.

"Uh huh..." Amiboshi said nothing for a long moment. He wasn't sure about this woman. To pass the time, he asked a question. "What's a Shinzahou?"

"A sacred objection that the Miko has with her during the summoning. Afterwards, it's preserved and protected in a special shrine and guarded by her guardians, even after she's gone. It could be guarded for hundreds of years before it's needed. Its purpose is to enable the Miko to summon her respected god in case a tragedy should befall one of her Seishi, or something happens to the sacred scroll." Aya explained, in a long-winded definition. She sighed. "There are only two in existence at this time, the Genbu no Shinzahou and the Byakko no Shinzahou."

Amiboshi nodded. He looked to his brother. If the Suzaku's got out of Tomo's spell, they could search for these Shinzahou's and call Suzaku, despite everything they'd done.

Aya went on. "Contrary to what you think, the acquiring of the Shinzahou is actually quite an arduous task, in some cases people could lose their lives if the Seishi who are guarding it don't trust those people."

"Really? That's...fascinating." Amiboshi bit his lip. 'Maybe we should go look for these Shinzahou's...as a precaution. If the Suzaku's do get out...we would have them. No chance of them calling Suzaku if we have the Shinzahou's too...'

Aya quirked a gentle motherly smile and nodded. "It's only another leg to the town. It's Hokkan-koku's second largest city next to Tolan."

Amiboshi nodded. "Thank you. My companions and I are weary."

"I would imagine so." Aya replied. "I'm a proprietress, I run one of the local inns, care to stay there, free of charge."

Amiboshi blinked. "Oh...we couldn't do that! Surely, you must take something. I can't let you take such a loss!"

"Hon, I've been in business long before you were born, don't worry, a couple of nights on the house won't hurt my business." Aya waved off Amiboshi's protests.

Amiboshi stared at her, his mouth open. She couldn't be...no way! There was no way she could be that old! She looked his age! He closed his mouth with a snap. 'There's something odd about her...' "Arigatou. It is much appreciated."

He made the mistake of looking over at his brother and locked eyes with Yui. She gazed at him, pleading in her eyes. He sighed. Once again, he turned to Aya. "I don't suppose you also know of a temple? My brother and his anata are anxious to give their vows."

"There is one of course, so they'll be able to." Aya replied with a firm nod, as the group drew near to the outskirts of the town. It certainly was anything but small. It bustled full of life.

"Huh. This reminds me of Kutou." Amiboshi remarked, as they entered. The others looked around them, wary at all times of strangers that could attack. There were none in this local, as everything was peaceful. The group followed Aya to the inn that she mentioned.

Upon dismounting, she pointed, with a thin, unscarred index finger down the wide road to a small, short standing temple. "That's our local temple of worship. It's also for securing vows."


	12. Chapter 12

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 12

After tying the reins to the hitching post, she strolled to the entrance, being greeted by a couple of her female employees, who were attired in rather skimpy outfits. In addition to being an inn, it was also a tavern and a burlesque house.

Amiboshi nodded. He didn't pay the girls outside any mind. He was too preoccupied. He turned to his brother and Yui. "Well?"

The couple exchanged knowing glances. After Suboshi dismounted, he held a hand out to Yui to take, as she stepped off the noble steed in a graceful lady-like manner. With her hand in his, he turned to his brother. "We'll see you back here later, Aniki!"

Amiboshi shook his head. "Oi. Su-chan...forgetting something?!"

"What?"

Amiboshi smirked. "Witnesses."

Yui gazed pointedly at him. "The temple will have more than one monk! They'll provide the witnesses!" And with that, without waiting for any further response from him, she pulled Suboshi's hand, to indicate for the two to made a dash for the temple.

Kaen chuckled lightly and placed a hand on Amiboshi's shoulder. "My marriage to Ayuru was done the same way. What she did say is true, they provide the witnesses."

Amiboshi hmphed. "Yeah, I know. I just thought...oh, never mind! It's obviously not important to my brother, so why should it matter to me?!" Shrugging Kaen's hand away, he went into the inn.

Snapping her fingers, she commanded for lightening to block Amiboshi's way. "Okay, why the hell do you think you can get away with being snarchy?! You realize how childish you're acting! Something's bothering you, I can tell!"

"Yeow!!!" Amiboshi fell back onto the ground. He turned his head, glaring at her. "You could have hit me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I can control it! Besides, it was more for the effect than the damage. Now, tell me what's wrong! I know something's bugging the hell out of you!" She sighed, eyeing him, as he sat on the ground and sweat-dropped. 'I just hope he doesn't start sulking!'

Amiboshi sighed. He got up, brushing the dirt from his pants. "I just thought they'd want me to come and witness. Suboshi /is/ my twin brother. I just thought...he'd want me there for such an important event in his life. Guess I was wrong."

Kaen sighed, placing an arm around his shoulders in a comforting way. "Don't let one thing like this disappoint you, I know you probably feel hurt, left out. Don't let it bother you. Did you talk to him about this before hand?"

Amiboshi shook his head. "No. I didn't think I had to. We've always done things together. I just thought..."

She sighed, growing thoughtful. "Let's go inside, talk there, it'll be easier." 

A few moments later and one teapot later, the two were seated at a table, each with a cup of tea in hand. After taking a sip, Kaen placed her cup down, still clutching it in her hands though. She sighed. "It seems to me, from what I could see, Yui was a bit more aggressive than he is, and more of a go-getter, she didn't appear like she was about to wait around. I didn't hear most of the exchange, but from what I could tell, you weren't moving fast, so that might have got to her. As for your brother...I don't know what to say, he probably had barely time to react after she last spoke." She paused. "You could have tagged along, despite her statements."

Amiboshi sat at the table, his chin in his hand. He sighed. "I guess you're right. I am still a bit disappointed...but I'm happy for them. For Shun. He's been through so much. I just want him to be happy."

Kaen smiled, sipping from her green tea.

From across the room, after finishing talking to a couple of more women, Aya trotted over to where the two sat and took a seat with them. "Sorry, had some questions to answer from my employees!"

Kaen's eyes narrowed. "They were sold weren't they?!"

Aya's eyebrows shot up in a stunned arched. "Trafficking?! No, these are women who want money! I don't believe in running a business where they are sold into it."

"Yea..."

"Soi, honestly, I'm a woman myself, I don't feel the urge to exploit my kind. I've been in this business for a while. And besides, I only employee three women, all the rest are men."

Amiboshi watched as Soi and Aya had their discussion. It took a bit for their conversation to sink in. "Wait...wait! You mean...this is a...a...brothel???!!!!!!!"

Aya laughed shortly, amused at his naivete. "You're quite wrong, a normal inn, with a tavern and a private men's club."

"Better known as a burlesque house." Kaen bluntly filled it. "At least I'm assuming that's right."

"Hai, gambling and entertainment. There's no sexual exchange, except the mere observation of the female pulchritude."

Amiboshi's eyes continued to be wide as saucers. "Oh."

Aya chuckled sweetly, high amused at Amiboshi's shock.

Amiboshi glared. "It's not funny!"

"Look hon, this isn't the brothel or the bordello, those are further in town." Aya kept a quirked, amused grin over her features. "So, I'm allow to find your shock amusing, after all."

"Okay! Okay!" Amiboshi took a sip of his green tea. "Tell me, Aya. What do you know about the Shinzahou?"

"I can tell you that I know exactly where to find the Genbu one and get it without having to go through the hassles." She smirked deviously, pulling her left pant leg up so it revealed her left ankle. Slowly a faint glowing appeared. The character shone a brilliant green. The Kanji itself read "cow".

Amiboshi stared in awe. "Your...your a Genbu Seishi! But how?! They died over two hundred years ago!"

"All but me...I'm the second oldest Seishi alive, the only one older than me is Miboshi." Aya explained. She inhaled. "Why did I die, simple, I'm immortal, I carry the blood of Hokkan-koku's most hated tribe of people, the Shi; possibly even more despised than Kutou-koku's own Hin." She paused, taking a sip of her tea. She thought about how she was going to proceed with this. After all, it had been a while she had spoken of this. 

"I'm not actually one of them, I just have the blood because I was born thirty years before Genbu No Miko appeared. Me...Genbu Seishi, Iname."

"I...wow. I...uh...gomen! I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, its just I've never met a kyuuketsuki before..." Amiboshi took another sip of tea. He sighed. "You said that you knew how to get the first Shinzahou? How? Where is it?"

"How do I get it, I yell at Tomite for being a brat and not letting me see it. He bents like a willow in the wind and hands it over without question, after all, he owes a certain reverence to me." Iname smiled knowingly.

Amiboshi blinked. "Oh...and Tomite is one of the Genbu seishi? Is he one of your people too?"

"No, he's a member of Ha clan, a minority. However, he is my son" Iname explained, sipping from her tea.

Amiboshi blinked again. "Ah...okay. Do you think its possible we could see it as well? Possibly obtain it? I'm not sure if we will find our seventh, and I'd like to be prepared in the eventuality that we don't."

"Well, you will need, since I do still feel the urge to kill Miboshi. He's been the shogun of the Kutou army for two hundred and thirty years, counting. I'll help you get it, in fact, I can make the climb easier for you, how do you feel about teleportation?!"

"Tele...Teleportation?! Uh...can't say that I've ever done it..."

"I mean I'd use it to get the group up to the mountain top then past the boulder Tomite and Hikitsu used to block the entrance way."

"Ah. I...don't have a problem with it. Sounds fine to me. Soi?" Amiboshi turned to Kaen.

She shook her head. "No objections!"

Iname smirked. "Excellent. Hmm...I didn't get a chance to speak to your illusionist yet. Maybe I can test his skills, see how he stands up..."

Amiboshi's eyebrows went upwards. "He's uh...strange. I'd leave him alone."

"Oh really?! I like the sounds of the child already," Iname replied, feeling energized. She blinked and instantly the entire surrounding scene changed. The surroundings became similar to the grotto back at the imperial court in Kutou.

"Whoa!!!!!!!"

"Is there something wrong, hon?!"

"Nu huh! Nope! Everything is fine! This is just...weird! I've never been inside and illusion before!" Amiboshi exclaimed, looking around in awe. 'This must be what Chang meant...about getting trapped in one of Tomo's spells...'

"Excellent." Iname drawled sweetly, instantly in the blink of an eye taking away her illusion that she skillfully spun. She leaned forward, sipping the last of her tea.

Amiboshi nodded. He sat back, holding his cup in his hands. "So...when do you think you could take us? After my brother and Yui get back perhaps?"

Iname quirked an eyebrow. "You mean you and your group don't wish to first rest?! After all, the pair are back." She pointed to the doorway that opened a moment later. "See?!"

Kaen sat back. "Yea, I would like to stay at least one night before doing anything, I'd like to sleep first, get a good night's rest before we head on out."

Amiboshi blushed. "Oh...uhm...of course! Of course we'll rest! Forgive me, I'm just anxious to get going. We'll start tomorrow morning. If that is okay with you?" He looked to Iname and Soi.

Iname sighed, examining the swirling contents of her refilled cup of tea. She was pensive for a moment. "Well, I can help you, however, I was on a trip for a couple of days arranging for the shipment of some supplies for the inn. In addition, I can't teleport everyone up to the mountain straight from here, so we'll need the accessories for travelling."

Amiboshi nodded. "Hai! That's no problem! We have supplies as well. We will, of course, need to get some winter gear, but I'm sure we can find something in one of the local general stores here."

Iname quickly sipped her tea so she wouldn't make a dry remark that might offend the boy. Under the cup's rim she smirked, not saying anything, as the hot contents soothed her throat, dripping down.

Kaen rose up from her seat, placing her hands on the table. "Gomen, but I'm rather tired, and Ayuru's already up in our room." She then winked. "Our special time together." She waved and trotted off in the direction of the wooden staircase that led up to the first floor where the rooms were.

Amiboshi flushed at Soi's words. He gripped his cup tightly in his hands, sipping it. Sighing, he placed his cup on the table. He looked to his brother and Yui. "How did it go?"

Suboshi shrugged. "Well."

Yui grinned. "It was great...but it wasn't what I had thought it would be like...I always thought it would be more western...wedding bands and everything."

Suboshi didn't say anything and mildly sweat-dropped. "Don't bother asking, it's not worth it."

Amiboshi raised his eyebrow. "Oh. All right. I'm happy it worked out." He lowered his eyes, picked up the teakettle, pouring himself some more tea. He didn't want them to see the sadness in his eyes.

Iname's eyes shone seriously with a dull glare. She motioned for the pair to take a seat. Once they did, she placed her cup down, still holding it in her hands, feeling the warmth of the liquid through the thin porcelain of the cup. She sighed, letting out a pensive breath of air; her emerald green eyes looking with his blue-gray eyes and Yui's cyan blue ones. 

She remained silent for a minute, before finally she spoke. As she did, her voice was low, deep and uncharacteristically haunting in the sense that she spoke with a tone that sounded like someone had just died. She began by clearing her throat. "I need to speak to both of you, and I want both of you to listen and closely. I don't want you to only hear, but you must listen if you both care about the future of Kutou..."

Amiboshi looked up. 'What was she doing?!'

Yui bit her lip. She took Suboshi's hand in hers. She felt scared all of a sudden. She nodded to Iname to continue.

Iname's expression remained as nothing more than stone, unchanged. "I sense you're scared, so it obviously means that your emperor never told you this, nor have any of your seishi. I can also tell that it seems that none of your seishi knew, with the possible exception of Miboshi. Don't worry, it won't endanger your relationship. Contrary, failure to heed to this whether you want to or not will result in Seiryuu not being summoned despite you having all seven seishi and the scroll or having both the Genbu and Byakko no Shinzahou."

She took a pause. She sipped from her tea, as he throat felt vaguely dry. "You two aren't the first pair of Miko and Seishi to get told this at such a peak point in the relationship. You're the third pair. The first were Takiko and Tomite, then Suzuno and Tatara."

In the strong candle light of the room, her eyes seemed very human unlike in the natural light, which gave them their immortal appearance. She sighed. "This will be hard on you, but it won't be for long, I guarantee you that."

Yui swallowed. She nodded. "What...what must I...must we do?"

Iname looked up. This was always the hardest part. She closed her eyes momentarily, recalling the look on Tomite and Takiko's faces, how heartbroken the pair was, how devastated they were. She sighed, she knew it would be much harder on this young pair, especially once the permitting circumstances were taken into consideration when trying to explain such a thing.

She took a breath. "The Miko must remain pure until after the summoning. Her body must remain untouched by another man until she's summoned her god."

Yui sat, stunned. She could feel tears threatening to fall. She blinked them away. She turned to Suboshi. After all they had been through. They couldn't even touch? She was his wife now. Yet...

She swallowed. She searched his face for any sign of his feelings regarding this new development.

Silence, no reaction followed by an unprecedented and highly unexpected cracking of wood as his fist connected with the surface of the table, demonstrating his inner, brewing, festering frustration. "K'so..."

Yui flinched. She placed her hand on his arm. "Shunkaku..."

Leaving his fist in the position it had been upon connecting with the surface of the cherry wood table, Suboshi replied, his inner rage bluntly obvious, despite it not meaning to be. "Nani??!!" His tone was biting and razor sharp.

"Shunkaku! Look at me!" Yui turned, drawing his face into her hands. She kissed him on the lips. "This doesn't matter. This won't stop us. We are husband and wife now. This is only a delay. I promise." She rested her forehead against his.

"I know...demo...demo...K'SO!" Suboshi gritted his teeth in anger at Iname's words. He sighed, still resting his forehead against Yui's.

Iname quirked an odd half smile. "Suboshi, why not go out and kill some venison, as an offering for your Miko and okusan?! Plus the exhilaration of murdering something might help to vent your anger. There's a few arrows in the rear of the inn along with the bow, go out and hunt. It helped my son when he got like this..." 

She eyed him pointedly, with a certain type of glance that only a mother possessed.

Yui smirked. "Yes, dear. Why don't you go and get us some nice venison. That would be lovely."

"Nah! Shit, that sounds so boring! I'd rather chase some real game like the Suzaku Seishi...hmmm...I wonder if Tomo would give me one of his victims..." Suboshi mused, a glint of mischief lighting up in his eyes.

Yui sighed. She smacked him in the arm. "Shunkaku! Not on our wedding day!"

"Itai!" He glared at her. "Don't hit me! I don't deserve it!"

"Then behave!"

"I am, I am!"

"Prove it!"

He opened his mouth to form his protest, but snapped it shut quickly, realizing he didn't have anything to say. Crossing his arm indignantly over his chest, he sat back and sulked, muttering profanely.

Yui grinned triumphantly. She then put her arms around his neck, batting her eyelashes up at him. "You'll go and get some venison for us, won't you dear?"

Suboshi quirked an eyebrow. Instead of agreeing to what she requested, he sarcastically remarked, "ne, Yui, got something stuck in your eye or something?!"

Yui bowed her head. She looked up, fire in her eyes. She pulled him by the ear, heading for the weapons Iname had said. "I said, go get me some venison. NOW!!!"

"But, but! My game isn't out there! Tomo has it in his damned Shin! I don't wanna chase after some dumb, weak animal I'm feeling homicidal, I need to kill a Suzaku Seishi!" Suboshi cried in protest, whimpering at the pain induced from her vice grip on his ear.

"I don't care! I'm hungry and I want some venison! Move!" She turned to him, hurt in her eyes. "Don't you want to give your wife a wedding gift?"

"But I'm not a forest hunter! The only thing I know how to hunt is thieves, rapists, traffickers and other petty pickpockets in order to steal their change purse!" He shot back, with a half pout. He then pulled something from his jacket. "Which reminds me...you know that Suzaku bastard that I was fighting...well, during the first encounter I got his change purse!"

Yui blinked. Then she snickered. "Tamahome's?! Ooohhhh...I like that! I wonder what he'll do when he realizes it's gone? Did I ever tell you about the first time I met him?"

"All you said was that he was a loser that help you and that bitchy whinny Miko of his."

"Well, yeah. He is. But you have in your hand the one thing that I think he cares most about. Money. That's all he would talk about! He even had the gall to ask us for money after saving us!" Yui shook her head. "Truly pathetic."

Suboshi's eyes went wide, then he smirked. "So I'm in possession of his most treasure possession...excellent." His tone quickly switched to one filled with disgust. "He asked for money after saving you two *voluntarily*??!! What the fuck..."

Yui shrugged. "I know. Pathetic. Anyways..." She eyed her new husband. "I want food. Be a good goshujin. Go get me a venison."

He smirked deviously. Stepping in close to her, he drew her body close against her, quietly slipped his hands under her shirt. His hands remained still before he found the clasp for her bra. He didn't say anything about it and casually kept in topic with the conversation. "So, what find would you like, pheasant? Tiger?"

Yui stared at him in shock. She could feel his hands unclasping her bra. She smiled up at him. She placed her hands on his chest. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Suboshi shrugged, his hands free to move over her back unobstructed by any strange undergarments she was wearing. "It's up to you."

"Oh, I don't know..." Yui moved her fingers lightly over his chest. Finding a slip in his shirt, she ran her fingernails over his chest. Smiling, she shrugged again. "What would you prefer?"

From near the bar, a young man sighed and groaned at this exchange between the pair. "For the sake of Genbu, get a room you two!" He shook his head and set back to work, serving various other drinks.

He was about twenty-six years of age, long jet-black hair that stopped at his shoulders. His eyes were a dark indigo blue, almost coal black, yet they weren't. His face was strong, firm. His jaw line was angular. He stood well over six feet tall, yet wasn't as imposing as Miboshi or Tomo. However, he did have very broad shoulders, obvious muscles that showed through his loosely fitting plain shirt.

His voice was soft, deep and gentle. It didn't seem to suit the type of person he seemed to be on the surface. To compliment this voice, his tone and mannerisms were that of a member of the imperial court. He didn't speak with blunt male pronouns, he used proper, formal ones. He also had a polite edge on his tone that softened his words. Even the confidence his possessed wasn't artificial like Tomo or Miboshi's were, it was all natural.

After placing the drinks back down on the bar, one of the other males working there came over to fetch it. He dropped an empty serving plate on the counter and stated. "OI! Shinta! We've got another order of six sake, post haste!"

"Right sir!" he replied, going to work serving the order.

Yui all but ignored the man, her total concentration settled on the man before her. She smiled up at him. His eyes were so entrancing, she could get lost in them.

Amiboshi shook his head. 'Oi. Now it's permanent! Ick!' However, unlike Yui, he didn't ignore the man. He was about to get up and confront him, when he felt it. 

'Chi. Very strong. Familiar, like the others had been.' He turned his gaze to the big man that had just left. 'Could he be? Ashitare?'

'Chi?!' Suboshi looked up. His gaze travelled in the direction of Shinta. 'I feel a chi from him, weak, but a chi nonetheless, he's Seiryuu or Suzaku?' He wondered.

Amiboshi got up from his seat. He stood in a corner, watching Shinta. If at anytime the man exhibited his power, he was going to be there to see it. He nodded to his brother, letting him know he had it covered.

'Go. Take Yui somewhere. I don't want her here if this one is an enemy.' Amiboshi quickly sent over to his brother, via their connection.

Suboshi groaned, feeling his arm twitch. 'Shit...why now?!' He moaned. Sighing, he slipped his left arm from out of her dress. 'Why couldn't have Aniki waited?!' He thought bitterly, reading the message. 'so, he felt the chi as well...has his suspicions.'

Taking his other hand out, leaving Yui's bra very undone, he returned a response, scratching in his message. 'Hai.'

Amiboshi nodded. He stood, watching Shinta very carefully. He kept all his senses on alert, just in case.

Yui was disappointed when Suboshi took his arms away. He had felt good. She leaned into him, wanting to be closer.

Taking her hand, he heeded his brother's words and led her to their room.

Meanwhile, three door down, in the pitch black, two figures lurked, one on his back, the other above, her long hair undone and cascading down gracefully. Her gaze was intent, as it pierced his lovingly. Her hands, one was rested by her lover's side, the other touched his face lovingly.

Beneath her, he lay, his hair fanned out around his face, giving him an angelic look. Unlike when he was in the presence of others, he actually smiled genuinely, expressing something other than hate for the world. He did show his affections for his beloved in public, but in private he was passionate and really expressive.

His large, masculine hand was raised, gently touching her smooth face, caressing it gently, before bringing his lips to hers that eagerly awaited a bonding with his. This was part of their sworn love. A mutual chi raising came from this.

Around the married couple, a faint blue aura of chi lived, grew.

Yui held Suboshi's hand as they went up the stairs. Despite the fact they couldn't really bond as husband and wife, she was nervous. This would be the first night they slept together as husband and wife.

Downstairs, Amiboshi continued to keep his vigil on Shinta. He watched the man, throughout his shift. But nothing strange occurred. He covered his mouth in a yawn. He was getting tired. If something didn't happen in ten minutes, he was going to bed. Hell with it. He'd check it out later.

The unnamed pair, the seme and the uke lay together, the female dominating, the male accepting this. She sighed contentedly, murmuring his name, as she brushed her nose against his face, nudging hair back, feeling the silkiness of his pale blond hair. She continued to lurk over him, her entire form naked, yet covered with the sheet of the bed. Her voice was a low husky seductive whisper, as she uttered him name, her mouth next to his ear. "Ayuru..."

In a free hand, he held her long maroon hair back, running his finger through it. Her hair was soft, untangled. He sighed, smiling up at her. He enjoyed the sounds of her voice.

Amiboshi yawned again. 'Shit. This is hopeless. He's doing nothing! Damnit! Ah well. I'll just go to bed. Worry tomorrow.'

Moving from the corner he had made his place at, he headed upstairs. No one was around. Everything was quiet. He walked down the corridor, then stopped. 'Shit. I forgot which room Iname said was mine.' Sighing, too tired to go back and ask, he looked down the corridor. 'Oh well...'

Approaching the doors, he shrugged. Opening the third door down, he entered.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he did. On the bed, were Ayuru and Kaen. Naked. Obviously in the middle of something. Turning a beat red, he stammered. 

"I...uh...I'm sorry! I thought this was my room! I'll leave!" He quickly made a hasty retreat. 

The next few days seemed to past swiftly. On forth day, the same mysterious young man that had commented about Suboshi and Yui's publicly displayed affection, Shinta, was roaming through the guests' area. He was in search of a particular item, a shell to be precise.

Amiboshi slumped in his seat at the table. He still felt terrible about walking in on Ayuru and Kaen. His ears burned everytime he thought about it.

On the good side, Suboshi and Yui seemed to be getting into a routine. The frustration they both must be feeling was less obvious. He could see it though. It was wearing on them. He thought about that. 'Maybe there's something I can do for them...' He sighed. He'd think about it later. Right now he just wanted another cup of tea.

Iname wandered over to the group, a friendly smile consuming her expression, as Shinta came up behind her, grabbing her by the wrist. "Aya-sama! I need to speak to you!"

She spun. "What is it, Shinta?!"

"You can't be letting these damned Seishi freeload!"

Iname glared at him. "Have you no tact?! You could have at least told me this out of their hearing range!"

"No, they deserve to hear this, they are creatures of Seiryuu, they are citizens of Kutou, a savage sovereign nation with no regard for anything! That's why they have to summon Seiryuu!"

"And like the Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu Seishi are perfect?!"

Shinta glared. "Those guys...don't lead them to the Shinzahou."

Amiboshi stood. He had to take this in hand before his brother decided to get violent. Approaching, he addressed the two. "Forgive me if I am interrupting. I couldn't help but over hear you. It is true. Kutou has done some vile things in the past. But we hope to remedy that by summoning Seiryuu." He tilted his head, gazing at Shinta. "You should not judge us by the actions of our fellow countrymen, but as ourselves. You do us a great disservice otherwise."

Shinta snorted, huffed. He then held up the small clam. "You say you aren't vile savages, but what kind of sadistic people allow for a band of people to be eternally trapped in such an illusion?! I'll tell you what kind, the amoral degenerate sort!"

"SHINTA! That's enough!" Iname exclaimed, her hand raised, as it soared down, slapping him across the face. "Have you no respect for your fellow Seishi..." She smirked, her eyes glinting "..."

He clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't even say it! I won't allow for Seiryuu to be summoned!"

Amiboshi stared. 'I knew it!' "It is a good you think so highly of your fellow seishi, Ashitare. It is true. Tomo did trap them inside his shin. However, you do not know the pain and suffering they have caused us. They deserve this punishment. They would have killed us otherwise."

Shinta shrugged, turned his back and left the Seiryuu Seishi. he had one thing in mind, freeing the underdog.

Suboshi didn't say anything, let his brother do all the talking. However, he did boil over with profound rage inside.

Amiboshi glared. "So, you finally decided to show yourself. Tell me, Tomo. Where is the shin with the Suzakus?"

Tomo glared partially at Amiboshi. "The shell was stolen, but I've got another on hand."

At that moment, the similarity between the twins was unmistakable. The rage and anger that most would expect from Suboshi, surfaced in Amiboshi. Reaching out, he gripped Tomo in a vice-like grip on the neck. "You fool! That shin contained our enemies! The person who stole your precious shell was just here! He intends to release them! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Tomo smirked then cackled. "Foolish child. He may break the Shin, but only I can break the illusion. If the victims believe what they see, they can't be freed."

"And what is to stop them from believing that?!"

"Simple, their wills were weak, they lost the most precious thing to believe, I gave them 'sanctuary'."

Amiboshi gazed at Tomo thoughtfully. "Explain."

"When a person has lost something meaningful to them and their existence and destiny, their minds weep, their wills lose their defence, they are then easily manipulated. The girl, Suzaku No Miko felt hatred, betrayal and all was at lost, so she was easy, her companions were physically weakened, so fighting would have been worthless, their bodies focused on recovery, their defences were low." Tomo explained simply. "So, when the conditions are right, I can make them see what I want them to. In this case, I want them to see a 'paradise'. In this place they are 'safe' from the outside world. However they are slowly killed because they lack real air."

Amiboshi nodded. "And what happens when they are released from your shin?" He had no doubts that they would be. Shinta seemed to have a deep hatred of all from Kutou.

"Who said they will be?! My Shin is just the base for my illusion."

"Good. Then we have nothing to worry about from them." Amiboshi gave Tomo a hard stare. "Because if there is, then you better tell me now. Because if anything goes wrong, I will let my brother kill you."

"Good. Then we have nothing to worry about from them." Amiboshi gave Tomo a hard stare. "Because if there is, then you better tell me now. Because if anything goes wrong, I will let my brother kill you."

Tomo brushed off the brashness of his colleague. Walking over to stairs, "I'll be around."

"I'm sure you will." Amiboshi turned from Tomo to the others. "Are we ready? I think we need to locate the Genbu no Shinzahou as soon as possible."

Kaen or rather Soi rose to her feet. "Yea! I'm up for trekking through waist deep snow." She laughed shortly at the thought.

Yui turned to Suboshi. "I can get a piggyback, ne?!"

"I'll sink in the snow!" He whined.

"I'm not that heavy!"

Amiboshi rolled his eyes. "Oi. Let's get ready then."

Ayuru nodded. "If the snow is deep, the horses won't be of any use, so we'll have to plan for that, to make sure our supplied are safe."

"Hai." Amiboshi nodded. "Does anyone know the proper equipment for hiking in the snow?"

There was much murmuring.

Iname nodded. "I've got something in the shed behind the inn."

Amiboshi bowed. "Arigatou, Iname-kun. It is much appreciated. When can we start?"

"We can start right now. Soi and Yui can help by gathering food supplies, you, Suboshi and Nakago can strap up the stallions and pack. I'll help gather and locate everything needed." Iname replied with a nod.

Amiboshi nodded. "Hai." He turned to the others. "Then lets get moving." He led his brother and Ayuru to the stable. Pitching in, all three of them were able to saddle the horses and pack their belongings within half an hour. They then lead the horses to the front of the inn.

The girls, or rather ladies, Soi and Yui were able to use the combination of their resources to pack enough food supplies and cookware for the travelling. The older woman also thought more than a few days worth should be packed as a precaution if something could happened.

Yui replied saying, "well, it's for when we continue to Sairou, don't think that we'll get held back! We're strong!"

"I know we are, it's just a precaution if nothing more." Soi assured her.

Shortly they were out front with the men.

Iname joined up moments later with her own horse.

Amiboshi nodded. "Let's get going then." Mounting, he turned to Iname. "If you could lead us? None of us are familiar with the area."

Iname nodded. "That was the plan, Koutoku."

Amiboshi flushed. "Uh...sorry."

"That's okay!" She smiled. Directing her horse, she led the group to the outskirts of the town. "The capital, Tolan is a day's journey from here. From there, Mt Black is only a couple of hours by horseback that's only to the foot. The climb's about less than an hour if you're in good physical condition."

Amiboshi nodded. "A day shouldn't be too hard on us. Then from there we can head to Sairou."

"Sairou-koku, lovely place," Iname commented randomly. She smirked knowingly. "I'll help you guys there as well, I'm familiar with the three seishi living still."

Amiboshi blinked. "Three??!!! But that was over a hundred years ago! They're not members of your clan are they?!"

"No, they are just being sustained by Subaru-chan's seishi powers, at least as long as she can live. They're perfectly mortal. The one you seek is Tatara." Iname turned to Suboshi and Yui, who rode just off to the back a bit. Her eyes shone with a dull seriousness. "You two, be wary of Tokaki."

Yui blinked. She looked to Suboshi then back to Iname. "Of course. May I inquire as to why? Won't he help us if he is a seishi?"

"Yes he will help you, but he'll do nothing for your relationship."

"Oh."

"He wouldn't let Tatara and Byakko no Miko be together...because he didn't want it to end in heartbreak after the separation."

Yui's head snapped to Iname. "What separation?!"

"The separation when she was sent back to her world. However, they didn't believe strongly enough, don't worry, it'll work." Iname said reassuringly, recalling her son and Miko.

Yui nodded, still worried. 'What if after the summoning, I'm sent back to my world?! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Shunkaku!' She bit her lip, saying nothing. She didn't want to upset the others. This was, after all, her problem.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears of the Dragon - Chapter 13

Silently the whole time, Suboshi drank in the bitter words Iname spoke. Inside, he felt a swelling river of sadness, of loss, a growing fear. A fear that the one precious thing he had fought for, no matter what, he would stand a chance of losing her. He choked back a soundless sob, feeling an empty feeling in the pit in his stomach. He tried to deny what he was hearing. He didn't want this to be a reality but rather just a tall tale, a rumor meant to test the will and spirits of the couple to test their love and devotion for the other.

'No, I don't believe such a thing, it's...it's got to be a lie! It's got to be! I've practically lost everything...all I had was just Aniki. I finally get something else so precious, so valuable and now...now I'm at the risk of losing such a wonderful being...'

Yui turned her head, looking at Suboshi. She rested her hand on his. "What's wrong? I can feel you shaking."

Sighing, he rested his chin on her shoulder, letting out a breath of air as he placed it down. He didn't speak for a minute, just remained static. Finally, through a barely audible whisper, he replied, "I don't want to lose you...ever. Her words about Byakko no Miko can't be true...even if they are, maybe those two didn't believe enough..."

He shut his eyes. A heavy feeling lurked over his heart from the past. Coupled with this revelation, coping was a little hard, but he wasn't going to give in. He would be terribly upset for a while. Nevertheless, he refused to believe in the prospect of him and his beloved wife.

Yui turned in the saddle. She cupped his face in her hands. "I won't allow us to be separated." She brushed her lips over his. "You are my husband. I will not leave you. Never. Not for anything. If I do call Seiryuu, and he demands that I leave, I will not do it. I will defy anything and everything to stay here with you." 

Lying her head on his chest, she snuggled into his arms. "I won't let us be separated. If I have to, I'll use one of my wishes to make sure of that. I love you and I won't leave you."

"If we can't be here...I'll go with you to your home..." He replied. He found his words to be sincere, but there was something else that bothered him about this. He swallowed. 'I know what it is...I don't want to have to chose between her and Aniki...'

Back at the inn, Shinta slipped into his room, unobserved. Opening the cabinet door, he pulled out a small box. Opening it, he pulled out a small clamshell. He turned it around in his hand thoughtfully. 'It will serve them right!' 

Clutching the small shell in his hand, he put the box back into the drawer, closing it. 

Leaving his room, he headed down the servants' entrance, leaving the inn behind.

The inn was a few days behind his back when he stopped at an unfamiliar landscape. It was open barren desert, yet at the same time, characteristically Hokkan, with the lush greenery and the crisp white snow. He looked around, sniffing the air.

'It must be Sairou-koku...I know one of the Shinzahou is here...I'll help these guys get to it before those slimy Seiryuu bastards get their hands on it. As of now, I'm a Suzaku Seishi.'

He eyed the shell, removing it from the box. He sat on the ground, holding the fragile object in his hand. 'Don't worry, soon I'll have you free. There's got to be a way to break this illusion. I remember Aya-sama telling me something once...'

He paused.

'Hmmm...if I remember correctly, whatever is holding the spell, must be broken.' He looked to the shell in his hand. 'If I break the shell, then the spell should be broken. At least they will be free.'

He laid the shell on the ground. Stepping back, he lifted a nearby rock, smashing it to the ground where the shell was.

In a brilliant flash of blue light, the shell cracked into a million pieces.

Shinta looked up. Sprawled on the ground were six people. One of which was very badly injured. He rushed over to help.

The remaining five, sat up, looking quite stunned, not knowing exactly what happened. The first of those five, the redhead, the leader of the Mt Reikaku bandits spat out indignantly. "Where the fuck are we and what the fuck happened with those damned bastards?!"

The rest of the group, minus Tamahome and Shinta massively sweat-dropped.

The purple-haired seishi spoke up, giving a response to her, or rather his colleague's outburst. "Ne, ne, Tasuki-chan, watch your language, there's ladies around."

The chocolate brown haired one, with a regal posture and air to his person was the next in line to speak on the matter. "Never mind his language, we really ought to find out where in Suzaku's name we are!"

"Daaa...I don't know no da, but I can say that it was an illusion..." Chichiri replied calmly, looking around at the surroundings. He removed his mask, revealing the grotesque scar that had destroyed his left eye. "It seems we're in Sairou-koku no da. Desert land...the west, Sairou."

Tamahome gritted his teeth, the pain excruciating. He looked up into a strange face. "Who are you?!"

"I am a friend. You have been injured..."

"No shit! When I get my hands on that slimy bastard...AH!" His words were cut off as Shinta placed a lotion over his wounds. "Shit! That hurts!"

Miaka rushed over. "Tamahome! Are you all right?!"

Tamahome grunts. "NO! I'm not all right! I'm fucking dying here!"

*SMACK*

"OWW!!!! I said I was dying!"

"Watch the language! I don't care if you are!"

Massive sweat dropping all around.

"Da...Miaka-chan...maybe you should move away..." Chichiri suggested.

"Er...gomen." Miaka replied, hanging her head and moving away.

Shinta continued to tend to Tamahome's wounds. His expression was neutral. He then went on to say, "Suzaku Seishi, Suzaku no Miko, you guys must hurry to the capital of Sairou-koku. The Seiryuu Seishi are in Hokkan, after the Genbu Shinzahou. They will need the Byakko one. I ask of you, don't let them get it! You must get it first! And no, they can acquire both with fair means. because they've got a major ally on their side."

He finished wrapping Tamahome's wounds. "Hmmm, those should heal nicely within a few days, don't do anything too strenuous that might aggravate them." 

He stood up and faced the group and bowed. "Pardon my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. Shinta. I would like to join up with you people, despite the fact that I'm not one of you."

"Yeah?! why would you want to help us?!" the red-haired bandit demanded.

"They are my enemies, just as they are yours. They are from Kutou. Kutou has done nothing but kill without regard for centuries. They must be stopped!"

"YEA! Get that damned painted freak!"

Chichiri's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he gazed at Shinta. 'I feel a chi from him!' The monk then inquired. "Shinta-kun, I feel a strong chi from you, and you say that you aren't allies of the Seiryuu Shichisei, so that means you're a Suzaku no da?"

Shinta's eyes grew sad. "In words and deeds, I would like to be a Suzaku. I believe wholeheartedly in you. The Seiryuu's must be stopped. At all costs. Their only way now is to gather the Shinzahous."

"Why? Can't they just gather their last seishi?!" the purple haired woman asked.

Shinta shook his head. "No. Because I will not join them."

"WHAT??!!" The redhead, known as Tasuki exclaimed, venom dripping violently from his tongue, as he drew his tessen. "Okay...how the fuck do we know you ain't here to kill us?!"

Chichiri sighed. "Tasuki-kun, he comes in peace. His chi is low, he freed us from the illusion and he's helping us get the Byakko no Shinzahou and informed us about the Seiryuu Seishi no da. I would say he has no ulterior motive no da."

"Hai. Chichiri is right, Tasuki. We must trust him." The long brown-haired man replied. 

"Hotohori-sama is right, of course. We must trust him. He's the only one that knows where we are. I've never been here before." The purple haired lady replied.

Tamahome grimaced at his bandages. "Hotohori-sama and Nuriko make an excellent point. We have no supplies, I'm injured, we don't know where 

the hell we are! We have to trust him."

Soi, on the saddle behind Nakago was growing quite restless. It wasn't from the long duration of the trip from the township that they were just in to Tolan, it was in fact due to the fact that she hadn't been able to zap anything. Anything such as a Suzaku Seishi in a few days and was itching for the need to. She sighed, resting her head against Nakago's back, listlessly watching the landscape roll by lazily.

'Damn...am I bored...I need to zap something...'

Calling on some lightening, she torched a few random trees in a festival of sizzling and crackling. Soon they were nothing more than a pile of charred remains of wood.

Amiboshi cringed. He looked back at Soi. "Was that really necessary?!"

"Hai. I hate this...I haven't been able to fry any Suzaku ass for so long!" Soi whined, still leaning against Nakago lovingly

"Oi." Amiboshi sighed. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to deal with it. He turned to his brother and Yui. 

Yui was fast asleep in front of Suboshi, his arms protectively around her. Amiboshi smiled. "Ne...Su-chan. How are you feeling?"

Suboshi shrugged. "I don't know...I...I feel okay."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Amiboshi brought his horse next to his brother's. "I've always been able to tell when you were upset, even when you were little. Tell me what's wrong."

"I...I...err...I guess...I guess the thing that's bugging me is what Iname-san said...about Tatara and Byakko No Miko being separated." Suboshi replied softly, turning to his brother, tears faintly tracing the bottom of his eyes.

Amiboshi smiled. Bringing his horse so he was right next to his brother, he reached out and brushed the tears away. "Shhh...Shunkaku. It's okay. I won't let that happen. I'll make sure both of you are together. Whatever it takes. Besides, you're forgetting one thing. Didn't Iname-san say that Takiko and Tomite ended up together?"

"That's...that's right." He nodded, yet sighed sadly. "I guess...I'm more worried that something will happened no matter what we do. I know I shouldn't think like that, but I still fear it."

"Remember the old adage, Shun. Love conquers all. Your love for each other will conquer any obstacle. I know that."

"I hope it's right, Aniki...I really do."

"Of course it is! Perhaps Tatara and Byakko no miko weren't strong enough in their love. Perhaps they allowed Tokaki to influence them. I know you won't. And neither will Yui."

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Think of this. They were not married. You two are. Despite your...restriction, you are still her husband. And she your wife. I don't think even the gods would separate you know."

Suboshi quirked a half-smile that came out with an edge. "Defying the sky...that's always fun! It really is!" He laughed mirthlessly.

"See?! It'll be fun! Now get that gloomy look off your face! Besides, we can always ask Tomite more about it when we see him, ne?"

"True. Goody, we get to talk to the dead...do we need a psychic medium?!"

"Are you sure he's dead?! I mean...if he's her son, shouldn't that mean he's...oh never mind. I have a headache thinking about it." Amiboshi sighed. "We should be there soon. It's not much farther, I hope."

"Nope, it isn't!" Iname called over her shoulder. "And yes, Tomite and Hikitsu are dead."

Amiboshi blinked. "Okay....wait a minute! Then how do they end up together?!"

Iname chuckled. "They were alive when they were together, however, their end is much more tragic than Tatara and Byakko no Miko's. Though my son did get the girl he loved, he wound up dying shortly after an exchange of vows, and at that time, she had also been dying herself."

Amiboshi looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry. That must have been very painful."

"It was." Iname replied, her tone dull. She sighed. "They did make it...to the time of their deaths. I don't know if Takiko did die, but I think she might have."

"You don't know?! How can you not know what happened to your own miko?!" Amiboshi asked, outraged.

"Simple, we encouraged her to return to her world in order to hopefully heal. This was shortly after the death of my son. He died saving her. We had Taiitsu-kun return our Miko, hopefully to save her." Iname replied calmly, though feeling sad, knowing Tomite hadn't let her help him live.

"I'm sorry, Iname. I know it must be hard for you to speak of it." Amiboshi sighed.

"It's okay...I don't mind at all."

"All right." Amiboshi sat in silence. He wondered what could have been wrong with her.

Suboshi had been listening to this part of the conversation in reserved contemplative silence. He had a mass of questions that scrolled rapidly through his mind, questions about what happened to Genbu No Miko. Questions about the Byakko Seishi and why that didn't work whereas the one with Genbu did, although there was death in the end.

'The end looks so bleak, so tragic. One end in death, the other in eternal separation. Neither of the prospects looks encouraging. Is this where our love will end? In one of those situations or will we actually beat the odds...'

He sighed. He was hoping that this fatal seeming situation becomes a circumstance of serendipity. His eyes travelled down, resting upon his dozing love that leaned her weight against him, looking peaceful.

Brushing loose strands of hair from her face, he prayed that it would and must work out.

Amiboshi sighed. He wanted to cheer his brother up, but he feared his conversation with Iname had done the opposite. He sighed pensively, staring out at the landscape. He would do anything to ensure his brother was happy. Anything.

Yui leaned against Suboshi, feeling the reassuring presence of his arms around her. The story that Iname had told Amiboshi had struck a cord within her. 'What if we can't be together? Sure, the Genbu Miko married her seishi, but he ended up dying, leaving her alone. She couldn't bare it if something were to happen to Suboshi. She'd rather die than be left alone without him.

Soi let out a breath. "Che, it's taking so long to get the capital. Wouldn't it have been easier to just have pursued Ashitare and get him to come back with us to Kutou instead of this cumbersome journey?!" Sighing, she looked up from her spot on Nakago's horse. 

Over the near horizon was the start of the capital with the gates surrounding it protectively. The first step to Mount Black and the journey up to the cave where the Shinzahou was kept for safekeeping.

Amiboshi shook his head. "It wouldn't have done any good. He's not interested in helping us. And I don't know of any way to force him." He pointed ahead. "Looks like the capital is just ahead." 

Yui's ears perked up at the sound of the location of the capital being just ahead. "WAI!" She squealed in delight, causing the rest of the rank and file that was with her to massively sweat-drop and try to pretend to pay attention to something else. She sighed. Gazing up, she scowled at the expression on her koi's face. Jabbed her elbow back; she caught him swiftly in the ribs. "Shun-chan! You're not supposed to roll your eyes at me! You're supposed to like to!" she pouted and gave Suboshi a really *good* view of her cleavage.

At that sight, the poor kid didn't know whether to stare, nose-bleed or faint. "Uh...you're right, Yui-chan."

Amiboshi shook his head. 'Oi...why me? Why am I cursed?' He sighed, turning to Iname. "How long after we reach the capital till we can get to Mt. Black?"

"It's a fifteen minutes ride to the foot of the mountain and an hour climb to where the entrance is." Iname replied. She sighed. "Chuin..."

"Hai?" He replied coldly.

"I'll need you to move the boulder at the top of the mountain."

"Nani?!"

"Boulder?!" Amiboshi's eyes widened. "Okay...uhm...what about these...guardians you mentioned?"

"Tomite and Hikitsu?! They're inside. Only those who can move the boulder can enter. I can't, but because I teleport, I can. So I frequently go to annoy my son." Iname snickered at the thought.

"Uh huh. Okay." Amiboshi was not going there. Uh huh. He'd wait to see about these two seishi.

"And there's four others who like to drop by for a visit...Hatsui, Uruki, Urumiya and that little scamp Naname, another illusionist." Iname added, to keep the group informed.

So...are we gonna have to fight any of these seishi?!" Amiboshi was growing a bit alarmed. It was one thing to deal with two, but all seven?!

"If I'm on your side, you won't have to. Just because they happen to hate Chang...doesn't mean that the rest of you'll have to fight the Genbu Shichisei. Remember, they have to get through me first and I don't die." Iname cackled fiendishly at the thought.

"I mean, he did have Tomite kidnapped, wanted him killed, tried to have Takiko-chan killed as well as the others...doesn't mean a thing when it's two hundred years later..." Iname sweat-dropped, realizing that she was giving away too much information.

"Whoa..." Soi blinked, a little surprised to hear this.

Tomo didn't seem to think anything of it. But then again, Tomo never thought much of anything anyway.

"Really? Then...will they try and stop us? Seeing as we're Seiryuu Seishi like Chang?" Amiboshi queried.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Iname bluntly shot back. "And it'll mean nothing that Hokkan was invaded two hundred years ago by Kutou under the command of Chang. Because I chose the guardians of the Shinzahou and I have access to it. But Miko-sama still has to pass the test."

"Oh."

Amiboshi smiled. "Don't worry, Yui-chan. We won't let anything happen to you. Right Su-chan?"

"HAIII!!!"

Amiboshi snickered. Yui rolled her eyes. 

It would be a while before they arrived at the foot of the mountain, at which point Iname announce it was time to dismount and proceed by *ahem* foot. She smirked and turned back to the group. "Let's have a vote...all in favour of flying raise your hand!"

Amiboshi face vaulted. "FLYING?!"

Yui's eyes went wide. Then grinned in glee. "ME!!!"

"Excellent." Iname clapped her hands together. "Do I hear any more favourable slants towards flying...if not...there's always teleporting to the peak..." She smirked. "Either way...it still takes less than a minute."

Amiboshi rolled his eyes. He got up, dusting himself off. "Fine. I guess. We'll teleport."

Yui pouted. "But flying is so much fun!"

Amiboshi just glared at her. She shrugged.

Iname nodded, trying not to laugh at the youth's blatant irritation. She cleared her throat. "I need everyone to join hands." She stepped between Yui and Soi, taking each of their hands.

Amiboshi smirked. He took his brother's hand. He whispered in his ear. "Don't pout. Your face will stay that way."

"Aniki..." Suboshi groused.

Amiboshi grinned. "Yes, Shun-chan?" He smirked innocently.

"Shut-up."

Amiboshi smirked. It was so much fun teasing him. "Make me."

"FINE!" With that, Suboshi broke off part of the link and tackled him brother, knocking them both into the snow.

"UMHF!!!" Amiboshi looked up at his brother. "You are such a baka. Get off me!"

Yui rolled her eyes. "Oi..." She looked to Iname. "Tell me I didn't marry that idiot?!"

"Sorry...can't." Iname replied softly.

Taking a handful of snow, Suboshi shoved it down his brother's shirt and grinned inanely.

"Ow!!! That does it!" Amiboshi pushed his brother into the snow, taking a large handful he rubbed the cold snow onto his brother's face. "There." He stood, brushing the snow off himself. "Baka."

"GET BACK HERE ANIKI!!" Suboshi then started chasing his brother with a handful of snow.

The rest of the group massively sweat-dropped.

"Eeep!" Amiboshi picked up a handful of snow. Rolling it into a ball, he threw and hit his brother square in the face. "HA! TAKE THAT!"

"ARGH! Aniki! You'll pay for that!" With that, he sent his brother face first into the snow.

Being as defenceless as anyone would be once having snow shoved down one's pant, Suboshi writhed and squirmed at the cold material that froze his skin. "WAH! Aniki hates meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

Amiboshi rolled his eyes. "Oi...baka. Get up!" He grabbed his brother by the arm, yanking him to his feet. "Let's go already! Geez..."

"But it's sooooooooooooooooooooooo ccoooooolllldd!!!" Suboshi whined and sputtered, as he stumbled to his feet with help from his older brother.

"Oh shut up!" Amiboshi dragged his brother to the circle again. "Let's go."

"Hmph." Suboshi pouted but reluctantly joined in, wishing he could've been next to Yui and NOT between his brother and Nakago. 'Shit...this ain't fair! I ain't no flamin' gay!'

Amiboshi turned to his brother and gave him a piercing stare. Afterwards, he turned to Iname. "We're ready."

In the blink of an eye, a flash of lightening the group was at the top of Mt. Black staring at the boulder Iname had spoken of. She moved directly in front of it, touching her hand to it. "Chuin...use your illusion to break it."

The painted Seishi did so, making it seem effortless.

Amiboshi shook his head to clear it from the teleportation. He watched silently as Tomo broke the boulder. He looked to the large iron doors. He nodded. "Okay. I guess this is it, guys. Lets go." He looked to Iname. "If you would do the honours?"

"Nope...no need to..." Iname said on cue, as the doors parted without any assistance. "Hm...Tomite must be bored, looks like he decided to open the doors himself."

The doors opened wide. And eerie silence fell. The group walked inside, wary.

Only to have Iname glomped by a dark whirlwind. "OKAASAN!!!!"

"GAH!" Iname and the figure fell to the ground. She then smiled. "Chamka-chan!"

"Okaasan!" The tall figure bent down, lifting her to her feet. He hugged her tightly. "It's been so long...I'm glad you came to visit. Hikitsu and I have been getting bored." He turned his head, frowning. He looked to Iname. "Friends of yours?"

"No. They're Shichisei." Iname replied, not telling of which given god. She smirked. "So...just how bored were you my little scamp?!" She ruffled his hair, knowing just how much it would annoy him. She placed her arm around the shoulders of her son, as they walked back in, leading the group. "They've come in search of the Shinzahou. Usual procedures apply."

Tomite nodded. "Ah. Of course." He made a face at Iname. "We were making stalagmites. Does that tell you how bored?!"

"Oh for the love of Genbu...Chamka!" Iname rolled her eyes.

Tomite smirked. Then grinned innocently. "What?! We were bored! You try staying in this cave for two hundred years!"

"You know the others volunteered to do a shift like schedule! But you were stupid and refused." Iname reminded her son in a blunt tone

Tomite flinched. He looked away. "It...was better this way. At least I can keep myself occupied here."

"Yeah! Bein' pissed bored out of your tree!!" A youthful voice exclaimed, bouncing up to the mother and son.

Iname snickered. "Naname."

"HEY! It's the kyuuketsuki! Killed anyone lately?!"

"Naname..."

Tomite snickered. He took Naname and held him in a head lock. "What are you doing here, brat?!"

"Comin' to annoy you! Man...it's great spending time with Takiko-sama and not having you around for competition!" Name bragged, pulling out of the headlock, looking rather smug.

Tomite snorted. "I'll just bet it is." He crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "Just watch yourself."

"And why should I?! I mean, you ain't around and your mama keeps you in line!"

"Naname...."

"What?!"

"Behave! What have I told you?!"

"That you intend to rip my head off if I don't keep my hands off Takiko-sama..."

"Very good. Keep that in mind."

"Nah! I'm already dead! So...I don't hafta!!"

"There is dead, Naname. And then there is DEAD!!!" Tomite gripped his friend in a headlock again. "Don't make me repeat myself, brat."

"It's bad for your health, which is why I do it, ojiisan!" Naname squirmed out of the head lock. "The only form that is deader than dead is what Iname is."

Iname sighed. "Leave me alone."

Tomite smacked Naname upside the head. "Watch it. That's my okaasan, brat."

Yui massively sweat-dropped. "I don't know how's more stupid you two...or the twins..."

Tomite glared. "And just who are you?"

"Hongou Yui!" Yui replied with a bow.

She was promptly embraced by Suboshi, who glared piercingly at Tomite. "And she's my anata...so don't you even dare do anything to her unless you want me to rip your goddamned fucking head off, Genbu Seishi no baka!"

Tomite sweat dropped. "Oi..." He looked to Iname. "Tell me she isn't the Miko. Please."

"She's Seiryuu no Miko!" Suboshi shot back, sounding extremely defensive and proud of what his anata was. He continued to glare piercingly at the Genbu Seishi. He kept a strong embrace around Yui.

Iname shrugged helplessly. "Gomen ne, Chamka...I can't."

Tomite stepped back. "Seiryuu!" He turned his gaze to his mother. "Okaasan..."

"Trust me...they all equally hate Chang as much as the rest of the world does." Iname sighed, knowing exactly what her son's statement was possibly going to be.

Tomite growled. "I should hope so...after what he tried to do..." He shook his head. "It's a wonder I didn't go crazy."

"Like you weren't already a nut case for the insane asylum," Naname quipped.

"Naname...."

"Sugoi!"

"Baka."  
  
"Ahou!"

"Teinousha!"

"Still just as childish as you two ever were," another voice quipped. It didn't sound distinctly male or female, it sounded between. Over in the far corner came another Genbu Seishi. That one was immediately recognised as Hatsui. He/she was attired in the usual, thus obscuring the true sex. "Iname!"

"Hatsui!" The kyuuketsuki turned and the two Seishi embraced.

Then turning, Hatsui smiled at the Seiryuu side, her/his sights landing on Amiboshi. S/he sauntered over, taking the face of the youth in her/his hands. "Aw...he's cute..." Turning back to Iname, Hatsui asked. "Do you think this one's taken?!"

"No...the other one is though..."

"Excellent." With that, Hatsui, who could've been male or female, planted a kiss on Amiboshi's lips before moving away and standing back beside Iname, who just shook her head.

Amiboshi staggered back, his face turning a beat red.

Tomite snickered. "You always were good at that, Hatsui. So what is this?! A reunion?! What are you and Naname doing here? For real this time!" He glared at Naname.

"Fine...we were bored as all hell in the after life, so we decided to check out the action! There's three more coming." Naname then elbowed Tomite pointedly. "And Takiko-sama's coming..."

Tomite's eyes lit up. "She...she is?"

Amiboshi smirked. He wondered if his brother would be like this.

"Hai...and man is she restless...horny women aren't funny," Hatsui joked, with a half-smirk.

"Well, I could've satisfied her...any day!" Naname exclaimed, only to have debris thrown at him by the other three Genbu Seishi.

A long drawn out sigh was heard. 

Hatsui turned. "Hikitsu!! Had a lousy two hundred years with being deprived of any sex?!"

The silver-haired seishi turned beat red. "Hatsui...really..."

Iname snickered. "Well...be honest..."

"Fine....I was..." Hikitsu looked down.

"Aw...don't worry...I'll make up to you..." Iname ran her hand gently over his face. She then turned to Hatsui. "You know...that kid's a virgin...he'll be to your liking."

Amiboshi turned a deep red, almost falling over. "INAME-SAN!!!"

Tomite snickered. "Awwww...that's sweet."

Amiboshi glared.

Hatsui laughed fiendishly and moved back to Amiboshi, in the process dropping off her cloak to reveal rather her scantly clad form. The neckline nearly plunged half-way down her chest, the waist of the dress was tightly tied in, revealing the curves of her hour-glass figure.

Amiboshi's mouth dropped open. He swallowed, turning a deep shade of read. He could feel a nose bleed coming on. Once it struck, he fell flat on his face in a dead faint.

Tomite blinked. "Oi...You did it again, Hatsui..."

Hatsui mildly sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "I should really watch that, hm?!"

Iname nodded. "Hai. I didn't think he would last as long as he did."

Tomite nodded. "Hai. Not bad. You might have something there, Hatsui. If you can keep him awake enough."

A fiendish grin quirked over her features. "Maybe a nice kiss will help him...." With that, Hatsui scooped up Amiboshi and planted a firm kiss on his lips, cupping her mouth completely over his.

The other Seiryuu Seishi kept busy with a game of "Rock-paper-scissors".

Amiboshi blinked his eyes open. Then his eyes widened. He pulled away and scurried behind his brother for protection.

Tomite sweat dropped. "Oi...You were right, Okaasan. They're nothing like Chang."

Iname nodded. "I'm glad you're finally listening to me...after you see that I was right." She seethed, giving Tomite a piercing glare. At the very moment that she was doing that, a female voice broke through.

"TOMITE!!!" 

She tackled the seishi, sending them both to the ground. "WAI! Tomite-chan! I missed you so much!!"

"Umf!" Tomite shook his head, then grinned. He held her against him tightly. "Takiko!" He held her face in his hands, smiling. "You haven't changed. Still as beautiful as ever."

"And you're still the shameless flatterer you always were my dear, Tomite!" Takiko cooed, gently brushing her lips over his. Her eyes eagerly stared up with profound love into his.

Tomite brushed his fingers along her cheek. He leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "Of course I am. I have to keep you somehow. Can't let Naname get the upper hand."

"Don't let him pull your chains, Tomite. We're only friends," Takiko giggled, touching her hand to his face.

Tomite grinned deviously. "I know. Are you going to let me get up now? Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Save it for later...don't worry...." Takiko then lowered her mouth next to Tomite's ear and whispered in a low husky voice. "You better be ready or I'm turning to Naname...I've waited two hundred years..."

Tomite's eyes narrowed, and he smirked evilly. He leaned over whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, my love. I'll be ready...but will you be?" He kissed her behind her ear.

"Of course I will..." She whispered softly, the back up, grabbing him by the collar and scathingly exclaimed. "You've left me feeling horny for the last two hundred goddamned forsaken years! You bet your sorry ass I am!" She then flushed profusely upon realizing that everyone was now staring at them.

Tomite sweat dropped. "Oi...Takiko..." He shook his head. He put his arm around her, holding her against him. He took her hand and helped her up. He turned to the others. "Well...should we get started or wait for the others to get here?!"

"Let's wait for the others. They too may wish to see if Seiryuu No Miko proves to be worthy of the reward of the Genbu no Shinzahou," the Genbu No Miko replied, zeroing her sights in piercingly on Yui. She pulled away from Tomite and motioned for the other to miko to come forward. "Seiryuu No Miko, I presume. Watashi no wa Genbu No Miko, desu."

"Uh...hai. Watashi wa Hongou Yui, mattana, Seiryuu no Miko de moshi masu," Yui bowed with courtesy. "And you...Genbu No Miko-san..."

"Atashi wa Okuda Takiko, desu." Takiko nodded, as her eyes scrutinised the form and appearance of Yui. She then lead the Seiryuu No miko over to wear her Genbu Seishi, minus Uruki and Urumiya had converged. She paused, standing at the head of her group, facing the shorthaired girl. "You agree to a test on your credibility as Miko?"

Yui nodded. "Hai. I am ready. What must I do?"

"Strip down to just your undergarments." Takiko ordered, turning her back to Yui.

"Nani?!" Yui's eyes went wide. She sighed. Then blushed. Swallowing, she did as she was told. Soon, she was clad only in her bra, underwear and slip.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, GENBU NO MIKO????!!!!!!" Suboshi growled scathingly, as he ran forth, only to collide with an ice wall that had been put up. He hit it with such impact, that his expression was dazed and he fell to the ground.

Takiko sweat-dropped. "Ahou..."

Iname shook her head. "Maybe we should've warn them about Hikitsu's wall of ice..."

Tomite shook his head. "Oi...what a baka..."

Yui turned around. "No! Shunkaku! It's okay! I'll be okay!" She turned back. "Now what?"

Tomite looked at Hikitsu and Takiko and shrugged. "This." He reached out his hand and a green aura surrounded him. Ice began to form at Yui's feet, creeping up her legs. "If you truly are Seiryuu no Miko, you won't have a problem breaking the ice."

There was a collective gasp from the remaining Seiryuu Seishi, including a very faint one from Tomo when the ice began to cover Yui. Suboshi wasn't available for response, as he was still out cold from hitting the wall.

Yui closed her eyes as the ice closed over her completely. If she could move, she would have shivered. It was so cold!

Tomite sighed, watching. He put his arm around Takiko's waist. 

Amiboshi swallowed. He knelt next to his brother, holding him. He had checked him and he would be okay. But he was worried about Yui.

Leaning back against Tomite, Takiko piercingly watching the ice savagely covered Yui's scantly attired slim form. She knew it must be painful, but on her visage, so didn't let such a thing be known. She waited until the entire form of the Seiryuu No Miko was covered in the layer of freezing ice before she uttered in a whisper, "if you really are Seiryuu's Miko...break out of Tomite's spell." She challenged, resting her hands on his.

Behind the couple, Iname, Hikitsu, Hatsui and Naname watched, waiting to see the result. They wondered if the girl was going to die if she would prove her credibility in that she was truly the chosen Miko of Seiryuu.

Yui bit her lip. It was easily the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. Her thoughts drifted to what she had to do. 'How do I...' She felt strange...almost lethargic. She realized detachedly that it was the ice...killing her. A tear slid down her cheek, thinking of leaving Suboshi.

At that moment, her ring on her finger flared to life. It glowed a bright blue, filling the ice she was encased in. In minutes, the ice shattered and Yui fell to the ground.

Gasping, all the Genbu Seishi and their Miko witnessed the appearance of the seven blue characters that glowed over the body of Yui before she had fallen to the ground, coughing and gradually regaining body heat.

"The light...a blue light..." Takiko whispered, staring in disbelief.

"Hai...The light of Seiryuu." Tomite replied quietly. He remembered it all too clearly. If it hadn't of been for his mother's interference, he would not have helped. No matter if they were different. Not after what Chang had done. But Takiko did not know about that. At least...he hoped she didn't.


End file.
